


The Final Battle

by The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Bruises, Bullying, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Escape, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Fear of Death, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced to Love, Forced to be Gay, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Manga, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Playing with the Food, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Recording, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex in toilet, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Table Sex, Tie Kink, Unconsensual Shooting, Underage Sex, Yaoi, hurting, sex in school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets/pseuds/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets
Summary: Yuki, Kyou and Tohru are having their first summer break together at the lake-side villa. Though that is good place to relax, Kyou can't think anything else than beating Yuki. Annoyed Yuki agreed to have one and last battle that will solve their relationship forever. Who is going to be a winner, and who will be doomed to slavery for the rest of his life?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _





	1. The day of the battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in Fruits Basket manga by Takaya Natsuki and takes place somewhere between volumes 3 and 4. From there the story doesn't follow the original storyline and happens in another universe. I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot in this story.
> 
> There may been mistakes in my text since my proofreader was too busy with my other texts to proofread this one. Please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> After the first chapter the storyline gets more violence and sexual. If you don't like the first one, please don't read the following chapters.
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The summer vacation was at last started and Tohru, Yuki, Kyou and Shigure were enjoying the weather at Sohma’s lake-side villa. The second year of high school has started stormy as two other Sohmas, Hatsuharu and Momiji, were joined at their school, the chairman of the students union and the Prince Yuki -club were harassing Yuki, and Kyou still tried to challenge him every time there is a smallest opportunity. At the villa there were silence and beautiful nature around them and even Tohru could have some free time from doing domestic work because there was staff taking care of house.

Yuki breathed out and sighted. That was a pleasure. Pure air, birds singing on the woods, not too hot or shiny, a perfect day. Almost too perfect...

– There you are hiding! Kyou run to the front yard. – Trying to escape from the fight, you coward?! I challenge you now and here.

– Shut up, you ruin the day, Yuki said turning to the other direction.

– No, I will not shut up! I’m going to beat you! Kyou blustered taking a fighting position.

– Big words from a cat who has never beat me before, the rat said taking a pity glance toward him.

– I don’t care ‘bout the past! I’ll win this time! Kyou swear ready to start whenever.

– I’ll agreed with this terms: this will be the last battle ever. The loser will became the winners slave with no complaining and that situation will never change, Yuki proposed sure of his victory. By making Kyou a slave he could be sure that the idiotic cat will leave him in peace and wouldn’t disturb him ever again.

Kyou thought for a moment, then he nodded and squeezed his hands into fists. – Agreed. Here I come!

With quick movements Kyou started his attack. But now matter how rapid his strikes and kicks were, Yuki could easily read his body and foreseen the bunches, either avoiding them or blocking them away. Kyou took a step back and started a new attack with easily guessed straight bunch with his left hand, but his position were odd... Too open. Yuki blocked the strike away when Kyou stepped too close to him letting Yuki with no time to react, and kissed him.

Yuki were too surprised to react, to think anything or move a muscle. He only stood still, Kyou’s eager lips on his own, when the final strike comes from nowhere and landed on his midriff. The air escaped from his lungs making him gasp against Kyou’s mouth and wrapping his arms over his stomach and chest. Kyou hold him up as long as the kiss last, then the cat let him drop down. Desperate Yuki tried to have some air on the ground, Kyou, trembling of excitement, over him.

– I did it! Kyou shouted to the skies. – I did it! Did you see that, God?! I won and I’m free!

He breathed some time looking up to highs, then the cat turned to look at the unfortunate rat on his legs.

– So, what did you said the terms are? You became my slave, huh? Kyou asked lifting rats head up with his bare foot. Yuki didn’t answer, but he stared at Kyou with angry, sparkling eyes.

– I didn’t hear you, Kyou criticized and kick Yuki’s cheek lightly.

– Yes, Yuki mumbled behind his teeth, not looking at Kyou anymore.

– That’s better. Kiss my foot, Kyou commanded and landed his leg front of on the ground laying Yuki. The rat turned his face away and spitted. The punishment came instantly: a kick hits between Yuki’s neck and shoulder making tears rise into his eyes. – Gah!

– I’m expecting a better behaviour from some one like you. You know how the servants are? Quiet and obedient. You should know that, you have be rounded by them all of your life. Besides, it’s your honour we are talking ‘bout. You gave your word as you set the terms. Are you throwing your honour, the last thing you have, away? Kyou provoked and put his bare leg back to the ground front of the rat.

Yuki bite his teeth and slowly lifted his head, touched Kyou’s leg with his lips and turned away, swallowed by the shame. Kyou thrusted his leg under Yuki and kicked him backwards.

– That’s better. I like to watch your ashamed faces.

Yuki blinked the tears away and answered the cats staring with his purple eyes, getting slowly up. When he was on his feet Kyou grab his shirt on his hand.

– From now on you’re my slave. You don’t do anything without my permission. You don’t make a move against me. You got it? Kyou whispered with threatening tone. For a little while Yuki was quiet, then he answered as quietly as Kyou: – Right.

– Fine. Now you do have a permission to go change your dirty clothes. You should always serve me neat and nice. I’m waiting in the living room, Kyoo throw him away, turned his back on the rat and went inside.

Yuki stood up again only after Kyou has left, pressing his arms against his aching chest, and stumbled inside the villa. _This can’t be happening..._

 

The living room was almost empty when Yuki got there, almost, but not enough. Kyou was waiting there as he had said he would. Keeping quiet Yuki sat down on the sofa.

– Hey, Yuki, I’m thirsty. Get me something to drink, Kyou ordered laying on the other sofa under the window.

Biting his lip Yuki went to the kitchen. That damn cat! How long is he going to play that game? He didn’t meant it literally when he set the terms, and he didn’t except that Kyou could win... He took only a bottle of spring water with him and got back. 

– Here, he said throwing the bottle on the air.

– Got it, Kyou reached his hand and caught the bottle easily. – Now get some snacks.

Fuming Yuki walk back to the kitchen and rummaged the closets a while before he could find any snacks. In the living room he dropped the snacks onto Kyou. Before he had time to take a step back, Kyou grab his wrist and squeezed painfully.

– Feed me, he ordered and bent the rat’s wrist backwards until the slave kneeled down beside him.

– How are you... going to explain... to Honda-san or Shigure... if they come in? Yuki asked in pain, holding his wrist for a moment before opening the package of crisps.

– I’m not going to explain anything. Things just are this way from now on. And you don’t even need to call me a Master in front of the others, only when we are alone... Like now, Kyou ended the sentence with gloomy smile.

– You’re taking this too far, Yuki resisted thrusting the snacks on Kyou’s open mouth. Kyou ate calmly and grab Yuki’s wrist on tight grip, taking Yuki’s pinky between his strong fingers.

– You’re taking this too lightly, he talked back fondling the thin, pale finger. – I believe that you can guess what I can to do to this tiny, pretty finger of yours? Kyou drunk some water before continuing: – Does your shoulder still hurt?

Yuki shivered and touched the place Kyou kicked earlier. He did saw the bruising when he changed his clothes and remembered how he thought that it was a miracle the bones weren’t broken.

– I see that you can guess, Kyou said aloud and let Yuki’s pinkie go.

– I didn’t meant this to be... like that, Yuki tried to talk things clear, hiding his hands.

– So if you had won, you wouldn’t use me like a slave? Kyou asked amused, and laughed when Yuki nodded. – You’re so funny, Yuki, and too pure hearted. Well, that’s unlucky for you, Kyou whispered leaning closer and touching Yuki’s smooth cheek with his warm, rough hand, – because I’m going to use you soundly...

 

At the dining table Tohru told exciting how she has been walking on the woods and near of the lake and she has found a nice little beach between the rocks.

– And there were some cute little crabs too! She said without noticing how Kyou showed by signs to Yuki to give his fish to Kyou.

– Hmm? Aren’t you going to eat, Yuki-kun? Shigure asked when Yuki gave his fishplate to Kyou.

– I’m just... not hungry, Yuki lied gloomy. – I’ll have some rice and vegetables.

– Are you feeling ill, Yuki-kun? Tohru worried immediately.

– Oh, no, I’m fine, thanks, Yuki said lie after lie and took care that his bruising wrist was covered with the sleeve.

– You don’t need to worry ‘bout the rat, I’ll watch over him, Kyou promised smiling icy and devouring the fish that was once Yuki’s.

– That’s oddly nice from you, Kyou, Shigure said wondering and looked closely at him and Yuki. – Has something happened?

– Yes, how very nice from you, Yuki repeated with poisonous tone.

– Yuki has been quite clumsy today, Kyou told them, hiding his laugh behind the poker face. – I saw how he fall to the ground on the yard. Did you stumble on your own legs?

– Something like that, Yuki admitted hiding his angry face from the others.

– And hit your wrist on the ground? Where’s your reflexes? Kyou teased and took the hurting wrist at the topic.

– Oh, Yuki-kun, this looks bad! Tohru cry out when she saw Yuki’s hand.

– It’s not... as bad as it looks like, Yuki comforted her with the opposite of the truth. The wrist feels just as bad or even worse than it looked. _That imbecile cat. He didn’t need to do that. If he had said that he wants me to kneel down... well, I maybe wouldn’t do that, but bending my wrist without even telling me what he wants me to do... How stupid he can be._

– We should tied gauze on it... Does it hurt? Tohru hurried to take the first-aid kit, leaving her food on the table.

As always, Shigure wasn’t so worried that he would stop eating the dinner. He only commented shortly between the rice and fish: – It really looks bad. Do you want some painkiller?

– If you have some, I’d like to have couple, Yuki admitted with a sight. – I didn’t want to make Honda-san worry...

– Then maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings for not to hurt yourself, Kyou smirked and ate the rest his rice. Yuki bite the bullet reading the warning inside the ordinary comment.

– Yes, I will, he promised voice a bit unclear because of his teeth biting together, so angry that he didn’t know what to do.

– Here’s the first-aid, Tohru run back and kneeled beside Yuki. – Could you show me your hand, please?

With experience Tohru tied Yuki’s wrist and gently flexed each finger at the time to see that every one worked. – It will be okay. Just give it some rest, she asked for and sat back to the dinner table.

– I... I’ll try, Yuki made and excused promise and glanced quickly at Kyou, who smirked ominous back.

– Bocchan, the maid spoke to Shigure from the doorstep: – The bath is ready.

– Oh, thank you, Shigure waved her away. – Yuki-kun, maybe you can’t...

– I can go with him, Kyou cut trough Shigure’s comment, smiling fake friendly to Yuki. – I can help him with washing his back...

– Really? Kyou, have the sun melt your brain? You don’t act like yourself at all, Shigure said chopsticks in his mouth.

– That’s right, Kyou, do you have your brain with you? Yuki spoke sharply and sheltered his bruising right wrist with his left hand.

– You hadn’t learnt what it means when I’m nice, Kyou sighted, and another warning was easily readable between the words. – I can be nice, can’t I, Tohru?

– Absolutely! Kyou is a really nice person! Tohru verified rapidly, then se went sad. – I’m sorry, Yuki-kun, that I can’t help you in the bath...

– You don’t need to worry, Honda-san, Yuki comforted her with a gentle smile, not knowing how he could make such a face in this situation. – I’ll be fine.

– That’s right. Let’s go.

Kyou stood up and thanked for the food, walking to the doorstep where he took a glance over his shoulder. – Come on, Yuki. I’m not asking twice.

Yuki sighted heavily and stood up. He was quite sure Kyou wouldn’t force him at front of the others eyes, but wouldn’t make a bet about that. Besides Kyou was already pissed off... _But I’m going to fight back, even if it’s only by words,_ Yuki swore to himself. 

 

– Take off your clothes and follow me, Kyou said already naked and walk upfront to the bath room. Yuki needed to be careful with his right shoulder and wrist as he undressed and it took some time, grab his towel with him and went to the bath room. Kyou was in the shower, and without looking at Yuki he ordered: – Wash my back.

– Shouldn’t it be the opposite, you washing me? Yuki reminded the cat about his earlier words.

– Hmm, should it? Nah, I don’t think so, Kyou turned the water off, stepped closer and put his hand on Yuki’s right shoulder, on the swollen bruising. Yuki shivered and winced waiting for the pain.

– Shall I remind you, Kyou whispered on Yuki’s ear, uncomfortable near to him, – that you should call me “Master” when we are alone?

The pain came sharply and drop Yuki on his knees when Kyou clawed his fingers in the achy bruising. He bite the teeth together and grab his shoulder when Kyou released it.

– Now stand up and wash my back. The bath is waiting for me, Kyou repeated his command with emotionless voice and stepped further.

Without saying anything Yuki stood up and started to wash Kyou’s back. The bended wrist itched painfully and he got to do the job with his left hand. He used more power than was needed, letting Kyou’s tanned back red when he finished.

– I see, Kyou said quietly, going to shower washing the soap away. – You like it the hard way? Fine. Come here.

Showing no fear Yuki walked next to the cat, who took the soap and the sponge on his hands looking waiting and gloomy. With no mercy Kyou rubbed Yuki’s sensitive skin into the scratch, both hands, back and chest, even the legs were covered with wounds as he stopped. The soap burned on Yuki’s wounds when Kyou at last let him go to the shower.

– At least, Kyou’s whisper resounded trough the dropping water, – you can’t say that I didn’t wash you.

Yuki kept his eyes shut and heard how the cat went to the tub. _Why in the Hell this got to go this way?_ Water washed gently the soap away, the scratches weren’t deep and didn’t bleed, and for a little moment Yuki could imagine that he was alone in the world.

 

End of chapter 1/?


	2. Master vs God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days with violence passes by and Yuki losts hope of being free. But what happens when the God visits the villa?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Couple of days later Yuki was assured that Kyou wouldn’t let he go from the slavery. During these days he had to fulfill every kind of tasks from laundry to making the bed, gave the best parts of food to the cat, wash his back every evening, what ever the cat could think about. There was still a few days left before they will return to the Shigures house, but Yuki had buried the hope that Kyou would stop acting as his Master when they will return.  
  
Master, what a disgusting word. Yuki has grown to hate that word, and would rather keep quiet than call Kyou with that title. He waved his hand carefully in the midday sunshine. The wrist and the shoulder felt much better, almost healed, yet he has some new marks on his skin. The left side has the biggest bruise on it, but he was lucky and the ribs were unharmed.  
  
– Yuki! Get over here!  
  
Kyou’s voice break trough the air, and depressing Yuki walked at the back yard.  
  
– Yes, what is it? he asked uninterested, arms crossed on his chest and looked at the cat who were in the middle of the training session.  
– You can help me with my training. Take the bunching back and hold it up, Kyou gave orders and struck to the air. Yuki glanced around. Ah, there it was, on the balcony. He lifted the back up with his left hand and tried to take a good grip of it.  
  
– Cover your upper body with it, will you? You don’t want me to hit you accidentally, Kyou instructed him.  
  
_Yeah, right. If any of your hits and kicks were accidents._  
  
– I’m coming from the right side first. Ready?  
  
Yuki hold the bunching back tighter and made sure it covered his left side, standing surely when Kyou came at him. One, two, three strikes with his right hand, one, two, three kicks. The bunches made Yuki slide few inches, but all of them hit the back, not him.  
  
– And then the left! Get ready!  
  
Yuki switched the back on the other side, trying not to mind the pain from the shoulder and the wrist when he hold the back on his bad side. Kyou started the attack. One, two, three, the wrist hurt but Yuki kept the back up, one, two... The second kick wrenched the bunching back away from his hands and Yuki fall down.  
  
– Did it hurt? Kyou asked smirk on his eyes as he helped Yuki on his feet as he truly would be worried about him.  
– I’m all right. I’m sorry that I drop the back, Yuki murmured looking at any other way than Kyou and lift the back up again, using the left hand more than the right. – We can go on.  
– One more kick on the left, Kyou reminded him, and biting his teeth Yuki covered his right side with the back. Kick hit exactly where it should, in the middle of the back, and Yuki let it drop down, stretching his hand.  
– Are you okay if I practise some kicks to the head? I mean, _the back covering your head..._ The smirk on Kyou’s face was devilish.  
– You want me to lift the back that high? Fine, I’ll try, Yuki promised rubbing his wrist.  
– Good, Kyou said, as he would say to the obedient dog, giving shivers to Yuki. The rat took a deep breathe and lifted the heavy bunching back on his head’s high.  
– First at right, Kyou informed, and Yuki moved the back on his left side.  
  
_One._  
  
Because of the high there were small breaks between the kicks.  
  
_Two._  
  
Yuki hold the back steady.  
  
_Three._  
  
All the kick hit the back and Yuki sighted from relief.  
  
– Then the left!  
  
Kyou got ready and Yuki switched the back on the other side. Left hand could help carrying the weight of the back, but the right shoulder was in trouble.  
  
_One._  
  
Yuki winced as the kick resonated along his hand to the shoulder.  
  
_Two._  
  
He bite the teeth deciding that he would not give up, no matter how much it hurts.  
  
_Three._  
  
He did it. He was able to hold the back to the end.  
  
– That’s enough. You can drop it, Kyou gave him the permission and stand back. Without a word Yuki let the back drop to the ground.  
– I see your hand is much better now, Kyou noticed, and his smile wasn’t friendly.  
– Yes, it is, a bit at least, Yuki verified sheltering his right arm with the left and looking aside of Kyou.  
– That’s nice, Kyou whispered as he passed Yuki and went to the villa. – That’s _very_ nice.  
  
Yuki stayed at the yard for a long moment, shivering and holding his arms against his chest. _This can’t be happening,_ he thought not the second or the last time. 

  


 

  


– Akito is going to pay a visit in here, Shigure told the rest of them when they were ending their dinner later that day.  
– What? Tohru surprised and stop collecting the dishes.  
– Why can’t he wait until we are back home, why he must come here? Yuki asked irritated. He doesn’t want to ruin Honda-sans holiday with meeting Akito-san.  
– I guess he misses us so badly... I mean, me and Yuki-kun, Shigure explained conceited.  
– I don’t miss him at all, Yuki snorted and gave his dishes to Tohru, who put them nicely on one pile for the maids.  
– That can’t be helped, he wants to meet us, Shigure told him, although he knew that Yuki knew it all already.  
– That suits well. I need to meet him, Kyou surprised Shigure.  
– What? You, the cat? Shigure verified he had heard right. – Why on earth you would need to meet him?  
– We have some personal business. Would you tell him?  
– Yes, I would... What might the personal business be alike? Shigure wanted to know leaning over the table curiously.  
– They are personal, Kyou told him as a secret information. – Maybe he tell you afterwards, or maybe not.  
– Ouch. Why everyone must doubt my reliability? Shigure sighted playing hurt.  
– By experience, Kyou shot mercilessly and gave his dishes to Tohru too.  
– Kyou-kun is mean! Shigure cried out, but no one, even Tohru, did pay attention to him. – Understood, I tell to Akito-san that you want to meet him when I go greeting him with Yuki-kun.  
– Yuki doesn’t need to meet him, at least before I have, Kyou cut trough with serious tone and stood up.  
– But Akito-san expects us...Shigure tried to give reasons, but Kyou wouldn’t listen to him. – Not anymore. Now, will you excuse us, I need to talk with Yuki.  
  
He hurried out of the room, and shrugging his shoulders and mumbling apologizes Yuki followed him, leaving Tohru and Shigure astonished at the table. 

  


 

  


– Kyou, wait. What did you mean by that? Yuki asked as they walk to the stairs.  
– Exactly what I said, Kyou answered without telling anything.  
– Why you said that I don’t need to meet Akito? He always wants to meet me.  
  
They arrived at their room’s doorstep and Kyou went it. After a second of hesitation Yuki followed him and closed the door behind.  
  
– I don’t get you. If Akito says he wants to meet me, I got to go, Yuki spoke to Kyou’s back as the cat was looking out of the window.  
– No, you don’t. You belong to me now, Kyou glanced at him over his shoulder.  
– Stop that act! He’s our God! We can’t resist his orders! Yuki yelled and hold his head desperate.  
– No. He’s not my God, the voice Kyou used were cold and calm, and he turned to look at Yuki with burning eyes. The rat was astounded and kept quiet.  
  
– He’s not my God and I don’t need to follow his orders anymore. You’re my slave, and if I don’t want to share you with him, I don’t need to.  
  
Kyou came closer as he talks and took Yuki’s chin on his fingers. – Do you want to meet him? Do you want to meet that cruel monster? Do you want to be his toy until you die?  
  
The words made Yuki’s heart ache and he felt like the room was getting darker. He shivered on the cat’s hands and pretended to keep calm.  
  
– You might say the same words about me. But at least I treat you as a human being, not an animal...  
  
The strong fingers forced Yuki to lift his face up and meet Kyou’s burning, streak, dark orange eyes.  
  
– No... I don’t want... to meet him, Yuki murmured trying to hide the fear, and he couldn’t turn his eyes away from Kyou’s demanding and hungry eyes.  
– Right answer, Kyou smirked wrapping his other arm around Yuki’s neck, keeping him still and kissing the rat furiously.  
It was a painfully kiss, merciless and rough, Kyou’s teeth lacerated the rats lips and he suck all the air from Yuki’s lungs, making him panicking and struggling. Yuki tried to push Kyou further, to breath, to release himself, but the only answer was a strict bunch with Kyou’s forehand that made Yuki fall down to the floor.  
  
– I said that you may not make a move against me, Kyou reminded him as the rat press his palm on to the itching and heating cheek.  
  
He left Yuki as quickly as he has took him on his arms and marched to the door.  
  
– Wait here until I come back, he ordered shutting the door.  
  
Yuki sat on the floor disconcerted, the lonely rat in the dark room, swaying himself from side to side. He tasted the blood in his mouth and touched his swollen lips. The cheek needed something cold on it to ease the pain and keep from swelling, but Yuki was unable to do anything to it. In the corner of the room he put his head on his hands and waited, heart in pieces.

  
  


  
  
  
Akito’s room were dusky, only a few sun shine found their way between the curtains into the elegant, big, yet only a little furnished room. The head of the family peeked out of the window as he said: – You wanted to meet me, Kyou-kun?  
  
He stretched his words as he wants, making fun of Kyou, who sat formally on his kneels front of him.  
  
– That’s right, was the calm verifying.  
– What might be the reason? Akito walked slowly across the room and touched a hand painted vase of deep red roses.  
  
– Are you here begging more time to win Yuki? Or are you going to confess your feelings toward that ugly girl, was she Tohru-kun? Akito tried to provoke him. – There’s no use... You have only one year left before I close you to the cat’s hut and hide from everyone for the rest of your life...  
  
Akito giggled, then he started to laugh, harder and harder, dropping the beautiful vase on the floor where it broke into pieces.  
  
– No, Kyou said smiling gloomy. – Nothing like that, Akito-san.  
– Well what is it?! Akito couldn’t possess himself. – Why the muddy cat wants to see the God?!  
– I’m here telling you, Kyou started with gentle voice that grow more powerful with each word, – that I have won Yuki and I’m leaving.  
– What? That’s impossible, Akito laughed shortly. – You can’t beat Yuki, the rat.  
– I have beat him. He’s not yet recovered, so he can’t come here greeting you.  
  
Kyou stayed on his kneels and spoke calmly, regardless of Akito.  
  
– That’s a lie! A lie! Akito screamed and throw few pieces of the vase toward Kyou, who easily avoided them still sitting down.  
– No, it is not a lie, head of the family. And if you excuse me, I’ll take my leave... for eternity.  
  
Kyou stood up and bowed formally.  
  
– Go! Go! Your curse is still unbreakable! You will have no place to live! No one will accept you! Akito screamed hysterically.  
– I’m used to that and I’m not complaining, Kyou told him walking to the door.  
  
– Oh, and I’m going to take Yuki with me, Kyou added at the doorstep, leaving the feared head of the family screaming by himself in the darken room.

  
  
  
  
End of the chapter 2


	3. The deepest meaning of slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyou comes back from the main villa where he had talked with Akito. To whom Yuki belongs to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes +18 material. Please don't read if you're under 18, against of boylove or doesn't want to read about sex with violence.
> 
>  
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sun set and the dark, moonless night begun before Kyou came back to his and Yuki’s room. The curtains were still open and blue glow draw the outlines from the darkness; a desk, a bed, another bed across the first one, cupboards, and there, sitting in the darkest corner, a rat in his human form. Kyou closed and locked the door behind him and walked across the room to look outside of the window.

– What did you do? What did you say? Yuki’s voice was fragile, he hadn’t rise his head from his arms. – I feel the pain, I feel Akito’s fear and pain... 

– Don’t you feel anything else? Kyou asked uninterested, looking at the yard with his cats eyes. 

– It hurts... everywhere, the rat told holding himself together.

Turning away from the window Kyou went to his bed and called Yuki: – Come here. 

Very, very slowly Yuki stood up and took step after step until he stood beside Kyou’s bed. The cat took the socks away and went to lay on his back.

– Come to the bed, harsh voice commanded.

Yuki shivered and squeezed his arms around him. – You’re going to hurt me more...

It wasn’t a question, only a comment, and Yuki knew that saying it aloud wouldn’t change anything. 

– Are you playing tough? Kyou smirked and lift his upper body from the sheets. – That’s fine for me... 

He reached his hand and grabbed the thin rat on the bed, ripping his elegant blouse wide open and fondling the bare, white skin under it. 

– Kyou..! Don’t! Yuki resisted struggling on the bed when Kyou’s strong hands undressed him against his will and shamed him all over. 

– Don’t look at me! Don’t touch me! I don’t allow you to do that! the rat denied pushing the others hands away, but they always came back, harassing him, teasing him, making him bare and vulnerable... Catching him on the bed open and ready as a bride on her wedding night.

– It’s actually very arousing, Kyou whispered leaning way too close to Yuki’s face, – how you fight back. 

– Don’t..! I’ll... I’ll scream! Yuki vowed pushing Kyou further of him. 

– Go ahead, Kyou gave permission and took off his shirt and trousers. – Shigure is in the main villa, taking care of your beloved Akito, as well as all the maids. Tohru is sleeping in the other wing and she can’t hear anything from this far. Go on. Scream. Show me how much you can scream.

– Don’t... make me do that, Yuki almost begged when Kyou set himself between Yuki’s long, beautiful legs, letting his warm, rough fingers wandered along them on Yuki’s high sensitive skin. He spitted on his hand and rubbed the saliva on the rat’s behind.

– I can promise, Kyou smiled unhappy but lustful smile, raising Yuki’s hips above the bed and on his thighs, – that I will.

With violent thrust he entered in Yuki’s virgin hole, making him truly scream and struggle even more than before. Kyou squeezed the rats hips tight, not allowing him to escape, and made love with his unexperienced anal with all of his length.

– Aaah! Aaah! Stop! Please stop! It hurts! Yuki tried to crawl away and rip the sheets while doing it, then he reached his hands to strike Kyou, but his wrists were easily caught by the cat.

– You’re looking too good, Kyou murmured leaning forward to kiss the struggling rat, continuing the ruthless fuck. Yuki’s lips tasted salty and juicy, and his breath was sweet as a morning dew. The cat would taint this pureness, make him dirty all over, fill the perfect being with desperate – and lust. The helpless defence only stimulated Kyou more.

– I told Akito that you are mine, he whispered as he let the rat breath, entering inside him again and again, enjoying how the pale body moved with him, answering his demands. – And now I truly make you mine...

Yuki gasped on the bed, unable to stop the monster from raping him, and all the pain in his heart, soul and body raised the tears on his eyes, tears that he doesn’t want to let Kyou see. He hide his eyes behind his arm and tried to bite his teeth together to keep quiet, but the emotions, the touches, the fullness inside him were too much.

– Ghaah! Pl-please..! Stop! Yuki begged, but Kyou only lifted his lower body higher, his knees on Kyou’s shoulders, and then he touched Yuki’s half-hard member. 

– Would you like to enjoy too? the cat teased him, making him hard in no time. 

– No, let me go! tearful Yuki asked for, but Kyou cut the speed only for enjoying longer of his prey. His hands teased Yuki’s knob, wandered to his nipples, draw the outlines of the bruises, and get back on his dick. Yuki felt how the shame covered him, each inch of him, when Kyou used him as he likes.

The cat changed his hips position, thrust in with a different angle, and hit into something hot and sensitive inside of Yuki at the same time as he jerked Yuki’s dick with experienced movements. 

– Don’t... I don’t want to..., Yuki tried to say to the cat who either didn’t listen or didn’t care. He forced Yuki to enjoy the sex they were having, and when Yuki’s orgasm was about to come and his deep muscles squeezed Kyou lovely and demanding, he thrusted few more times with no mercy inside the virgin, letting they come at the same time. 

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yuki yelled unable to keep the feeling inside, spasming under Kyou with a huge orgasm, as the cat let his fluids fill the rat's contracting anal. 

– Ah, haah, ghaah, Yuki gasped hiding his faces behind his crossed arms, and for a moment Kyou enjoyed the view before pulling out. 

– That was... satisficing, the cat granted letting Yuki’s legs drop to the bed and lay next to him. – And you look sinful, laying here like that, he added wiping a drop of sperm from the rats chest on his finger and licking it.

– Don’t touch me, Yuki said quietly, breathed deep and gathered power to yell: – Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me, you raper, you sex monster, you idiot!

– You forget something, the cat reminded, putting his upper leg over Yuki’s and grabbing his crossed arms, kissing him enjoyable.

– Mmmh, mmgh, ghuaah, Yuki panted under Kyou’s mouth, unable to push him away, and gasp when Kyou’s hot lips wandered down on his over sensitive skin, along his neck to the collarbone, chest, the nipples...

– You didn’t call me a “Master”, which would explain all the other words, Kyou said licking the last drops of liquid on Yuki’s bare body. 

– Ah! Let me go! Don’t touch me with your dirty hands! the rat denied struggling on the rummaged bed. 

– But you did enjoy all the other parts of me touching you? Filling you, covering you, satisficing you, proving that you are mine..., the cat teased, pressed his fangs on Yuki’s defenseless neck and bite hard. 

– Aah! No! Stop that! You sadistic! Yuki tried to release his arms and fight back when Kyou broke the skin with his teeth. – AAAAAAAAGH!

– That’s a sharp notice, Kyou was ironic and lick the bloody mark on Yuki’s neck, releasing him and getting up to have some tissues. Yuki covered the bite with his hand and winced of the pain. 

– Are you denying all of my rights? My human dignity, sexual integrity, right to choose of my body, my freedom..., Yuki listed, raising carefully to sit on the bed and staring at the dark room. 

– That’s what it means to be a slave, Kyou shrugged his shoulders and wiped himself with the tissues, turning to look at the first prize of his life, the thin, beautiful, pale young man, who belonged to him, entirely. – You have right to serve me, as well as you can. 

– I’m not going to give you this kind of service! Yuki yelled and throw the pillow toward Kyou who dodge it easily, stepped aside the bed and grab the rats chin on his burning fingers. Yuki couldn’t see as well as Kyou in the darkness, but he could sense the dark, gloomy smile on the cat’s face. 

– I got to admit, the voice was deep and gave shivers to Yuki, – that I enjoyed when you fight back. It was more... interesting. You shall try to resist me in the bed in the future as well... Like, next evening..? 

– You monster! You can’t do it to me, not so soon! You broke me, hurt me, you, you **bite** me! Don’t come near of me! Yuki forbidded him and wiped his hand away, finding himself on his back on the bed and a dark character bending over him, strangling him. 

– I’m not sure if I can resist you until next sun set, Kyou whispered over Yuki’s croaking. – Let’s have some more fun right away...

 

  
  


End of chapter 3


	4. A bride or a slave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yuki survived spending the night with Kyou?  
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shigure has finished his breakfast but not his newspaper when Yuki came to the downstairs. Tohru was somewhere doing domestic works, while all the maids were at main villa taking care of Akito-san. Without saying a word Yuki took something little and easy to eat on his plate and sit down extremely slowly. 

– You truly don’t look well, Shigure started the conversation, looking at dark circles around Yuki’s eyes and the patch on the neck that was hardly seen under the shirt. 

– We... have a little fight... last night, Yuki told half of the truth avoiding Shigure’s eyes and bite his food carefully. 

– Well well... Akito was missing you. If I understood correct, Kyou have told him that you are recovering and can’t go greeting him. He asked me if it’s truth.

Looking at Yuki the words make sense and Shigure couldn’t criticize boys because of them. 

– Mmn... That’s true..., the rat said quietly, staring at his plate with no appetite. 

– Maybe you can go to greet him when you are feeling better? Akito-san is waiting-

Shigure was cruelly cut short by Kyou when he arrived to the room. – Yuki isn’t going to greet Akito anymore. 

– But, Kyou-kun, Yuki is very special to Akito-san, Shigure tried to explain, but Kyou wasn’t listening. 

– Yuki **was** special to him. It’s over. They don’t meet each other anymore. I told him that yesterday. Didn’t he told you, reliable, loyal dog? Kyou shoot merciless and put his hand on Yuki’s shoulder. Odd enough, Yuki didn’t wipe his hand off, sat only still, staring at the table. 

– But, Akito loves Yuki... They are tied together, like all of us. The pain in our souls yesterday... 

– I didn’t sense any pain. Oh, but I’m not one of the twelve. Thanks to God.

Kyou bended over, touched Yuki’s cheek with his own, making the rat shiver with fear and... what is that other feeling? Expectation? Of what? The pain or the...? 

The cat turned his glowing eyes toward Shigure and said with a deep tone: – Did the head of the family felt Yuki’s emotions last night? How the pain vanished, sorrow was wiped off, how joy replaced them? The joy of being free from Akito-san... 

– I’m not sure... He was a little disorderly. I can’t tell what he was thinking, Shigure admitted scratching his head and putting the newspapers away.

– I need to... Toilet, Yuki mumbled without looking the others and left the room. 

– Still sleepy? Shigure guessed looking after him, not really worried, only a bit interested. – He didn’t ate much. 

– Guess so, Kyou admitted taking Yuki’s place and plate. 

– Didn’t you already ate breakfast before jogging? Shigure wondered aloud and took his fan. 

– Yeah, so? I’m not letting this to go waste. But that’s not interesting. Do you want to hear what is? Kyou leaned over the table, and Shigure bended closer curious. 

– No matter how strong emotions the God shares with you, it’s easy to get over. Yuki was in huge pain last night, mentally pain by Akito.

The cat specified that it wasn’t because of him. 

– But when we... _fight_ , Kyou pronounced the word weirdly, – and I told Yuki that he doesn’t need to meet Akito anymore, all the emotions that were _there_ , on Yuki’s mind and heart, were more important then the pain in the shared soul. The pain vanished.

Kyou made a break and ate some more, Shigure staring at him surprised. 

– When Yuki has something in his _own_ life, he doesn’t need Akito. He doesn’t need to take care of someone else’s wishes and thoughts. He can live by himself, Kyou said with a honest voice although he knew it was a lie, Yuki has some one else on his life who’s wishes and thoughts commands his acts from now on.

Shigure leaned backwards on his seat and thought. – So that’s how it goes. I’ve been wondering... But how about the empty moments? Then Akito’s power could take the control. 

– Don’t worry ‘bout that. After we finish school I’m going to take Yuki somewhere else, somewhere that Akito can’t find him, and fill his life with experiences so that there will not be any empty moments, Kyou said calm and Shigure tried not to laugh, but grinded. – Sounds like you’re going to marry him. 

– Do you really think that Yuki would accept that? Kyou grinded back. – No. But I’m going to make him my bride anyway. 

– My, my, Shigure shook his head laughing. – Have you told to Yuki about your plans? 

– I have gave some tips every now and then, Kyou glanced at the door where Yuki had gone.

– Has he figured it out? 

– You saw him a minute ago? Did that look like he have? He only get frozen when I touched him, Kyou laughed shortly and emptied the plate. – He has a long way in front of him...

 

 

In Kyou’s and Yuki’s room the broken rat lay on his bed, face hided in to the pillow from the rest of the cruel world. He didn’t know which pain was the worst, is it the bite mark on his neck, or the bruises from being strangled, or inside his most private place. Kyou was really violate as he used him last night, and Yuki hadn’t even looked if he has any other new bruises somewhere on his body. No matter how much he had fight back, the monster was unstoppable and mangled the rat merciless. He didn’t move a muscle as the door opened and Kyou walked in. 

– There you are, the cat mentioned and walked to the Yuki’s bed, sitting down on the side of it. 

– Go away, Yuki mumbled into his pillow, making Kyou laugh shortly. 

– As friendly as always, I see. And here I thought to be nice and ask how are you feeling.

Yuki gave him an icy glance over the pillow. – How do you think a raped and battered man would be feeling?

The cold-hearted cat only smirked. – I’d like to know some details. Like... does this hurt?

He let his fingers wander along the rat’s leg onto his ass and squeezed it lightly. 

– It... does, Yuki gasped painfully, wondering if he have a bruise in _there_ too. 

– And this? Kyou asked touching gently Yuki’s back, shoulders, sliding his fingers on the rat’s wrists and palms.

– The wrists are bit... achy, Yuki admitted hiding his face back too the pillow while Kyou had moved too close, so close he could have read the emotions on Yuki’s face if he had looked at it. 

– I don’t wonder. You struggled quite a bit last night..., Kyou thought aloud fondling the bruisers on the pale wrists. – But I like challenges...

 _You like raping, you meant._

– How’s your neck? The cat cut Yuki’s thoughts. 

– Not good. I thought you knew it, Yuki spoke sharply without looking at the cat who had first bite his neck to the open wounds and then strangled it. 

– Your words doesn’t tell me much. Show it to me, Kyou commanded pulling the sleeve down. 

– Why do you need to see it? Aren’t you satisfied of what you have done? Yuki got angry and raised to sit on his bed. 

– I’m just curious of how much you can stand, Kyou spilled out grinning and opening the buttons on Yuki’s shirt. 

The rat turned his face away. – Not much, he whispered too quietly for any other human to be heard, but Kyou’s ears stirred a bit although he didn’t show any reaction to Yuki’s words.

Kyou opened the buttons all the way to the chest and admired the view. White glowing skin, small violet bruises as a decorations here and there, the patch covering the bite mark on the rat’s thin neck and faded, hardly visible red abrasions where he had strangle Yuki when the rat had resisted his desires so arousing way. Kyou bended closer and touch the violated skin tenderly with his lips, giving shivers to the rat. 

– I like that, Kyou whispered lifting his eyes to Yuki’s direction, but the other kept his face turned away, avoiding the cat. – That proves to anyone that you are mine... 

– Isn’t there... any other way? Yuki fight against the tears he didn’t want to let Kyou see. 

– Maybe there is, Kyou admitted kissing the aching neck, making Yuki moving backwards and crying out from the pain. 

– Okay, I believe you are in pain. You shall rest today, and tonight. If you..., the cat leaned right front of Yuki’s face and forced him to look at his orange eyes. Yuki gulped. _If I... what?_

– If you call me “Master” with your delicious lips.

Yuki flinched and bite his lip, murmuring quietly: – No... No, I will not call you that.

The cat only smiled to that response. – So you do have some temper left. I like it. It would be boring if you would break so easily.

He leaned even closer, and Yuki hit his head on the wall when he tried to avoid the cat, but there was no escape. Cat touched Yuki’s lips gently, kissing him smoothly and luring him to open his mouth, tasting the rat’s tongue. Yuki panted on his mouth while Kyou didn’t release him to breath until he has kissed Yuki enough. 

– Good boy, Kyou grinned when he finally let Yuki breath heavily, and stood up from the bed. – Have a nice day...

Still grinning himself Kyou leaved and Yuki flopped back to lay on his bed. This is insane, he thought grabbing the pillow against his face. _He is insane. Stupid. Awful. Mean. Sick. Terrible. He is making me crazy. He can’t do this to me! He can’t... act so nice after what he did. Oh God, I hate him!_

 

 

End of chapter 4


	5. Encounter in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki tries to relax by taking a walk in the woods. Will he really find a harmony there?

Verdant forest was full of life when Yuki wandered without destination under the trees, breathing the moist and pure air and emptying his mind from all the thoughts. There wasn’t achy in the many bruisers on him, no chaos on his mind, no panic of his future, only this moment, this precious moment when he was part of the wild nature rounding him. Sun shines reached to the ground through the leaf-covered branches and danced on the path front of him, and he followed it forgetting himself.

Yesterday he had rested all the day, enjoyed lunch and dinner with Tohru and Shigure while Kyou was absent, and slept almost well at night, the cat still missing. Some of the pain has eased, his legs moved forward without hesitation, hands grab on branches confidently and he felt like a living person. Birds and rats shared the beautiful day with him, some of them running beside him, some flying or jumping from branch to branch and singing without worries. Yuki stalled under a large tree, thick and leafy, and watched how sun shines coloured green as they manage to get through the foliage. He’s mind was so empty, that at first he didn’t realize how the rats went away and birds stopped singing. 

– Yuki-kun? Oh, it is you, Yuki-kun! What a coincidence we met here...

Akito’s voice resounded somewhere behind Yuki, and he petrified staring still to the tree above him. 

– I have been missing you, Akito continued talking himself and walked next to Yuki, hugging him. – That stupid cat told me nasty lies how you aren’t going to meet me again...

Weak, pale fingers of Akito fondled Yuki’s cheek and slowly the rat lowered his eyes to the head of the family he feared so much.

– But of course you will come to meet me, right, Yuki-kun? You belong to me, my precious rat, Akito’s once friendly voice turned into darker one, and Yuki still couldn’t response to him.

_From now on, you are my slave. If I don’t want to share you, I don’t need to._

Kyou’s words came to Yuki’s mind uninvited, but they felt only like an empty words when Kyou wasn’t there, and Akito was. 

– Can you imagine, Yuki-kun, the filthy cat even lied that he had won you! Akito laughed insane and grab roughly on Yuki’s shoulder. – He thought that I would believe him! He can’t beat you. You are my priceless, unique rat...

Yuki’s shoulder ached as the head of the family squeezed it, right at the spot where the bruise Kyou gave him was, and wincing in pain Yuki whispered: – He did. 

– What? Are you saying what I think I heard? The cat can’t beat the rat, Akito verified to himself and raised his hand to touch Yuki’s face again, but strong, tanned hand stopped him taking a good grip of the arm. 

– Who is it, playing with my prey?

Kyou smirked as an evil and stepped aside the god from the trees. – Oh, but isn’t it the god himself. The weak, abandoned god who’s so terrified when his toys are leaving him behind.

The cat moved Akito’s hand further from Yuki and stared at him with his dangerously glowing dark orange eyes. 

– Don’t touch me, you tainted cat! Akito screamed and pull his hand free, breathing deep for continue yelling, but Kyou has something to say himself. – Don’t touch to my Yuki. 

– He is not yours! All the animals belongs to me! I am their god! I can do what I want to them! We are tied together with the link! Akito yelled face red and leaning forward exhausted. His words hurt Yuki, and he turned his eyes on another direction and wrapped his arms around himself, remembering the long days, weeks, months, years in the main house with Akito-san.

– You are only a powerless god who tries to depend on something that doesn’t even exist. There isn’t any reason to the twelve to depend on you, Kyou shouted merciless and put his arm on Yuki’s shoulder, standing next to him. – Who even told to you such a lie that you are a god? Aren’t you just a toy yourself? 

– No! I am the god! You all are given to me! They are going to stay with me forever!

Short laugh escaped on Kyou’s lips. – Everyone? Forever? Akito-san, don’t you know...

The cat smiled amused and evil at the same time, – Don’t you know that everyone hates you? Each and every one of them are looking the way to escape. Even Yuki...

Kyou lifted the rat’s chin gently and looked at his chaotic, purple eyes for a moment, opening slightly the buttons on Yuki’s shirt and thrusting his hand under the clothe, on the wounded neck. – Even Yuki is going to abandon you, Akito-san.

Akito stared eyes big the violated skin Kyou was fondling. – What have you done to my Yuki?! Why you want to steal him from me?!

– He isn’t yours anymore. As I told you the other day..., the cat reminded him and licked Yuki’s ear making him shiver. – And you know how the cats loves to play with rats... 

– He is! He is mine! Come on Yuki-kun, we should leave this maniac here in the woods and go together back to the main villa, Akito suggested turning to the path and reaching his hand to the rat. Yuki stood still, looking at the ground and biting his lower lip, Kyou’s arm still on his shoulder. 

_How come... Akito seems so powerless toward Kyou. His commands doesn’t have any effect on the cat. And his hands when he touched me... Can god’s hands be so meaningless, arms powerless, demands so empty?_

– Yuki! Akito yelled again angrily without any effect. Kyou glanced at the once so important god and pressed the rat against him. – He isn’t coming. Not anymore. 

– I’m not talking to you, you stupid cat! Yuki, come here at once! Do I need to re-train you?! Akito threatened saliva dropping on his clothes as he yelled.

Kyou took a step backwards and took his hand off, not touching Yuki. 

– Yuki, he said with quiet voice full of power and lust, – come to me.

Not lifting his eyes on the ground, still hugging himself protective, without saying a word Yuki took the one step and halted next to Kyou. 

The grin on the cat’s face was victorious. – Good, he praised and bended to kiss Yuki’s neck lightly, not hurting him, not this time. 

– Noooo! Yuki! Akito cried out and reached for him when Kyou turned his back on the god and walked away with his slave. 

– Go to play with your loyal dog, as long as you have a dog, Kyou told to the head of the family over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around the living prize he has won. The abandoned god screamed long time after them, but trees ate the words and faded the cat and his rat from the eyes of god.

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter chapter, but I couldn't separate the chapters any other way. As an apology, I will add another chapter at the same time. Please keep reading, comment and criticize freely!


	6. Gratitude, or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Akito and arguing with him left the boys with lots of thoughts. Should Yuki be grateful to Kyou, or not?

They walked in silence until the forest ends at the back yard of the villa. It wasn’t the most natural silence between two human beings but either it wasn’t as awkward as it would have been couple of weeks ago. Both of them were thinking their own thoughts although they were highly sensitive of the other. In the edge of the woods Kyou stopped and turned sharply to face Yuki, who stepped backwards and lightly hit his back against the tree. 

– You reacted nicely in front of Akito-san, Kyou praised him sneaking closer the guarding Yuki and put his hands against the tree around the rat. Yuki didn’t answer but watched carefully the cat’s movements. 

– Maybe I should give you a reward... 

– No, Yuki managed to say before the passionate kiss shut him up and Kyou pressed him between the tree and the cat’s strong body. 

– Ah, no! Yuki pushed him away with desperate tone on his voice. – Anyone could see us... 

– Don’t worry. Akito-san knows ‘bout us, and it is unthinkable that he could keep a secret, Kyou comforted smirking. 

– You are both monsters, Yuki blamed pushing Kyou further and looking worried at the yard that luckily was empty. 

– That I don’t deny. But you are this monster's slave, the cat reminded and took a grip of Yuki’s wrists. – And you should be thankful that I rescue you from Akito-san. How are you going to show your gratitude?

Terrified Yuki looked at Kyou’s deep, demanding eyes. – No. No way. I’m not going to show my gratitude that way. I’m not... 

 

 

– Aaaah! Kyou! Ah, please! Don’t..! Uaah!

Yuki’s voice resounded from the walls of their room when Kyou bended lower and passionately made love with him. Sheets were messed under them and Yuki’s legs fidgeted toward the ceiling of the room, their fingers were mingled together and the rat moaned again loudly as Kyou entered him with full length. 

– I told you, Kyou panted enjoying the tightness of the rat and leading him to the next climax, – that Shigure and Tohru are here too. You should keep quiet – Aah – if you don’t want them to know... 

– How could I, Yuki insisted to know trying to make his voice angry, but wasn’t able succeed between all the groaning, panting and gasping that were caused by the lust inside of him, – when you are doing this to me?! Ah - aaaaaah! 

– Well, that’s not my problem, Kyou smirked thrusting in and covering the rat’s mouth for a moment with his own, kissing and having a hungry respond that made him bang the horny ass even harder. 

– Aaah, haah, ngh... Ah, ah, ah, aaah!

 

 

Yuki’s orgasm scream was easily heard downstairs where Tohru was making the table ready for lunch and Shigure was reading his newspaper to the end. A bit surprised Tohru glanced at the ceiling and then to Shigure. – Um, Shigure-san... Do you think everything is alright..? The screams...

The screaming truly continued as Kyou wasn’t ready with Yuki, he kept going and gave Yuki more than he could stand, and so the desperate, lustful screams filled the house. 

– Yes, the screams? Shigure repeated smiling friendly to innocent Tohru, who put the last plates on the table. 

– Are they fighting? Yuki-kun screams so much...

 _Oh, you pure-minded little girl, you doesn’t even recognize the screams of pleasure_ , Shigure thought by himself and laugh shortly before answering. – Oh, no, not at all. Kyou told me...

Shigure leaned over the table to share the secret, and curiously Tohru bended to listen. – That he is going to make Yuki-kun his bride...

The screams from upstairs proved his words. 

_– Aaah! Kyou! I.... Ghaaaaa-ah! _

– Hmm? Tohru-kun? Is your nose bleeding? Shigure worried and gave a handkerchief to the girl. 

– Ah! I’m sorry... I just..., Tohru block the bleeding with the handkerchief and blushed. – A bride? She verified eyes sparkling. 

– A bride, Shigure repeated amused and took his fan on. – So they might be late for lunch. 

– It sounds to be worth of it, Tohru giggled when the new scream reached their ears. 

_ – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kyou! I... can’t... Uaaaaaaaah! _

– So it sounds, so it sounds, Shigure admitted grinning. – Maybe we should wait for them and act like we didn’t heard anything? 

– Thihihih! Sounds like a plan! Tohru agreed and went to look at the lunch. Shigure stayed at the table and looked at the white ceiling. – We can have little fun too...

 

 

 

End of chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Try to bear it. Longer ones coming ahead.


	7. Lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How awkward atmosphere there will be when Kyou and Yuki come a little late to the lunch? Are they found out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues straight where the last one ended. Feel free to read the previous one again to get the idea.

– You’re very enjoyable when you’re horny, too, Kyou said raising up from the bed where Yuki was panting exhausted. 

– I wasn’t horny, you stupid cat..., he denied muscles trembling and eyes fuzzy, messed with the liquids Kyou pumped out of him so many times. 

– So proud, Kyou hummed by himself and dressed up. – But that’s what I like in you. 

– I hate you, Yuki said back and turned on his side, trying to get up. 

– You’re welcome to hate me. I don’t care, the cat told him smirking and pulling the shirt on. – I’m still going to use you as my slave, as I wish. 

– You are a monster, Yuki named him and wiped the fluids from his body to the sheets. Kyou bended over him, grinning and touching the rat’s hip with his warm hand. – How does it feel to be a monster’s slave? 

– Disgusting, Yuki answered not avoiding Kyou’s amused eyes. – Tainted, mangled, abused, raped... 

– Sounds like I have succeeded, Kyou smirked and forced a kiss on Yuki’s resisting lips. – And you haven’t lost yourself during all of this. What a pleasure. 

– Let go of me, Yuki asked for, raising his hands between them and turning his face away. 

– You’re tempting me again, Kyou warned him with deep tone and pushed the rat back to bed. Yuki’s eyes grew big. – No! Not anymore! 

– It can’t be helped. You are too arousing, Kyou said with little smile on his face and touched the rat’s aching groins. – Let’s make you cum again...

– Aah! No! Kyou! Not... again..! Aaaaah!

 

 

After a dozens of minutes Kyou and Yuki came to downstairs and joined the lunch. Shigure kept his face unreadable, and Tohru hided her excitement under her routines. 

– Would you like to have some salad? she asked reaching the bowl front of the boys. 

– Thanks, Kyou took huge amount of vegetables and looked for sauce. 

– Tomorrow we are heading back to home, Shigure reminded everyone receiving thankfully the bowl of rice from Tohru. 

– Yes! I can do lots of work at the rest of the summer vacation! Tohru smiled happy and gave rice for Yuki and Kyou too. 

_Phew. They hadn’t heard anything_ , Yuki sighted from relief. _If only Kyou could act normal..._

– Hey, Yuki, the cat said at the moment, finding a piece of miso in his food. – Open your mouth.

_Act normal. Kyou. I should have known it would be impossible._

– Are you going to use me as a garbage can? Yuki asked when Kyou hold the miso in chopsticks front of his face. 

– Sure I am. You think this is edible, right? So eat it, Kyou ordered with his emotionless face and push the piece of food closer to Yuki. 

– Fine, Yuki sighted and opened his mouth, blushing a bit when Kyou didn’t just drop the miso in, but put it gently on his tongue and slowly took the chopsticks out. He glanced around in panic, but Tohru seems to be giving more sake to Shigure and either of them paid any attention to the cat and rat. _Oh God, how I’m going to survive with this..?_

– You can give piece of your meat as a trade, Kyou suggested smirking, and Yuki gave him an angry look. 

– Oh, I forget! I put some miso on the food! I’m really sorry, Kyou-kun! Tohru apologized and bowed. 

– Don’t worry, Honda-san. It is the cat’s fault if he can’t eat something as tasty as your food, Yuki comforted her smiling a bit evil. 

– Don’t worry, Tohru, Yuki promised to trade every piece of miso on my plate to the meat on his plate, Kyou said, smiling amused to Yuki’s face and holding the next piece on his chopsticks. Biting his cheek from anger Yuki moved some pieces of meat onto Kyou’s plate. 

– There. You should be fine with these. 

– It seems that you guys are getting along a little bit better than earlier, Shigure thought aloud, enjoying the taste of the food eyes closed. 

– I don’t think so, Yuki denied quickly and started to eat like he wouldn’t want to talk anymore. 

– Really? But you haven’t been fighting lately... 

– It has been... more verbal fighting, Kyou descripted their quarrels and glanced at Yuki who focused only at his plate. 

– Well, that’s good enough, if you don’t break my house anymore, Shigure agreed with a theatrical sight. 

– Something might get broken, sometimes... Kyou threatened quietly and smirked. Yuki got chills when he heard it. 

– Do you have work at school when we go back, Yuki-kun? Tohru asked uncertain if Yuki had accepted the work in student’s council or not. 

– Maybe. I’m not sure if I should became the next chairman... Even the other members of the students council haven’t been named yet, Yuki answered looking tired of the situation. 

– I say you shouldn’t, Kyou surprised everyone with his opinion. – You are not a morning person, and you have enough work already with all the committees you have joined in.

 _I guess that isn’t the only reason_ , Yuki thought looking estimating at Kyou, who smirked back. _There’s something else behind this..._

– It’s truth that youth is too short to be wasted only by working, Shigure taught them looking as serious as he could, which means laughable. And knowing how hard he was working now when he’s an adult... Seems like **life** was too short to be wasted by working. 

– That’s right, Yuki-kun! You should have some spare time to enjoy! Tohru added looking serious too. 

_Says the girl who is working all the time..._

– Yeah... I think about it, Yuki promised and put his empty plate on the table. 

– Would you like to have seconds, Yuki-kun? Tohru offered ready to fill his plate again. 

– No, thank you, Honda-san. That was enough for me, the rat refused smiling, but Kyou has something to say on that. 

– You have still some miso left. Right over here, he reminded waving the chopsticks on the air. 

– Fine, put them on my plate, Yuki sighted pushing the dish closer to Kyou, who shook his head and grinned. – No. 

Irritating Yuki bite his teeth together and looked at Kyou thinking about his choices. Maybe Tohru and Shigure wouldn’t think anything weird on it... but maybe they do. If he refuses... no one knows how Kyou would react. Everything would lead into death end. _Maybe I just shouldn’t start a circus here_... Leaning on his elbows Yuki bended over the table mouth open and let Kyou feed the miso to him. He could see how the cat enjoyed to humiliate him, putting the chopsticks slowly and sensually on his mouth, landing the pieces of miso on his tongue, touching his lips before pulling the chopsticks out. The rat started to blush from anger and squeezed his hands into fists. 

– Delicious, isn’t it? Kyou asked giving the last piece on Yuki’s mouth. 

– Very..., Yuki mumbled turning away as fast as he could. 

– Thanks for the meal. I’ll go to do my package, Kyou notified standing up and giving his dishes to Tohru. 

– You’re welcome! Tohru smiled gathering the dishes together. 

– Thank you for the meal, Honda-san. I should go to pack as well. 

– It was my pleasure! Tohru watched after Yuki’s back, and when the steps goes to the stairs, she bended to whisper with Shigure. – Did you saw the same? Yuki was so shy, but Kyou... 

– So sweet to feed each other, Shigure grinned behind his fan. – Maybe they some day are brave enough to act normal around us. 

– For now it looks like being far in future! Yuki-kun blushes so badly... 

 

 

End of chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment freely if you have anything to say about my text. Mistakes, misleadings, is it readible, is it not, chapters are separeted the most unenjoyable way... I'm open for criticising.


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a limit how much rebelling Kyou will accept from his slave. And when the line is overstepped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one (too) continues right were the earlier chapter ended, they are suited to read together.
> 
>  
> 
> Includes violence. If you don't like to read how your loved Yuki-kun get beated, don't read. This is not a romance.

– Why you need to humiliate me right under Honda-san’s and Shigure’s eyes?! Yuki bursted closing the door behind him when they arrived at their room after the lunch. 

– Because I wanted to, Kyou answered flexing his arms and yawning. – I’ll take a nap. You could pack my belongings too. 

– I don’t get you! Why?! Yuki insisted halting in the middle of the room, staring closely the selfish cat, making no move to start packing. Without minding Yuki's demanding look Kyou went to lay on his bed. – Because...

He turned to look at Yuki’s face. – I like to watch your reactions. In and outside of the bed. Which reminds me – you can take your sheets already to the laundry basket, less to do tomorrow. You’ll spend tonight in my bed. Naked.

Yuki gulped wordless and felt how his face started to turn red. – Don’t... say things like that. 

– I’m doing and saying whatever I want. Remember it... my sex-slave, Kyou whished raising his arm to cover the eyes from sunlight.

Confused by all the emotions and thoughts Yuki throw some of his clothes and belongings in the bag, rummaging the closets and messing the room carefully. 

– Could you do the package a bit more quietly? Kyou asked without moving on the bed. 

– Yes, _sir,_ Yuki snapt back and let the cat’s case fall on the floor, tossing Kyou’s clothes somehow in it. 

– It’s a “Master” for you, rat, Kyou reminded him and raised to sit on the bed, leaning his back on the wall and watching closely Yuki’s doings. 

– Yeah, right, Yuki muttered without saying the expected word and pull everything out of the cat’s closet. 

– I see. You want to play. Messing up.

Kyou stood up and walked to lock the door, gathering then some of Yuki’s clothes on the floor. He took a good grip of the shirt and teared it apart, throwing the pieces on the ground. 

– Hey! What are you doing? Yuki took a step closer when Kyou ripped the legs out of trousers. 

– I’m only helping you to create a real mess to be cleaned, the cat responded breaking few socks with one pull and having another one of Yuki’s shirts on his hands. 

– Stop that! That’s insane! Yuki deterred watching how one and another of his clothes flow to the floor in pieces. – Leave me something to dress up tomorrow! 

– If it depends on me, you can be naked, Kyou said evil, bending then to reach the belt from the messed floor. He swang it through the air making a zipping noise and stepped slowly and springy toward the rat, who had stopped packaging a while ago and didn’t move. 

– I told you to pack, I told you to do it quietly. Maybe you can do it better with less clothes to be worried about. And maybe you can take better care of them if you learn to appreciate them first, Kyou suggested seizing front of quiet Yuki and stared at him eyes burning. – Take off your shirt and on your bed. Now.

When the rat doesn’t move as fast as he wanted, Kyou pushed he on his face on the bed and rip his shirt up on the shoulders. Without warning he hit the bare back with the belt, leaving bloodstained mark on the white skin. Yuki pressed the pillow against his face and bite his lips for not to scream when Kyou spanked him again and again, until the tracks crossed each others red and bruising all over the back. 

– That will do, for now, Kyou said letting the shirt flop from the shoulders and stepped backwards. – Try to pack again. Maybe it’s easier now.

Troublesome Yuki turned on his side, eyes fuzzy from the pain, trying to get up without back touching the bed. He didn’t noticed it, but he had bit the lip and it bled blood on his chin, and Kyou wiped a drop on his thump, licking it erotically. 

– You look most attractive when you are beaten up..., Kyou teased him smirking and touched the rat’s groins through the pants. – And you are hard as a rock. You masochist really liked it? 

– N-no! No, I don’t..! Yuki denied surprised by his body’s reaction. The pain was sharp, and left every other feelings in it’s dark, deep shadow. He couldn’t realize why, _why in the Earth,_ he has a stoner in this situation. Regardless of Yukis resisting Kyou pull his trousers down on the knees and release the dick that already has a tear on the knob. 

– Masturbate, Kyou ordered, standing amused next to the embarrassment rat who avoids his eyes and didn’t dare to touch himself. 

– You can’t concentrate on your duties with that. Help yourself, Kyou repeated the command and pushed Yuki to lay on his back. The rat winced out of pain when his battered back touched the sheets under him and bite his teeth together, mumbling quietly: – I don’t believe... that I can cum... anymore... 

– You can have an orgasm even without ejaculation. Just do it. For me, Kyou insisted merciless, watching closely how Yuki hided his face behind his arm and reached for the hard cock with his tremulous hand. 

_It is **not** for him, it is not for **him** ... I don’t do this because of him... Oh my God, this is so shameful! Even worse than Kyou doing this to me... I don’t want him to watch me... I don’t want him watch... _

Unexperienced moves and trembling didn’t satisfied the watching cat. – You can’t do any better? Have you even masturbated before? 

– I-I’m not... used to... it..., Yuki told him blushing and hiding behind the arm.

– What an unhealthy boy you are..., Kyou pitied him, not worrying about _his_ unhealthy hobbies. – Well, I’ll help you. You liked that?

The belt hit the rat’s thighs making him twitch and whine shortly before he could bite his lip. – Ah! No! 

– You liar. You almost cum, Kyou criticized and raised the belt for next bunch. 

– No, really, I don’t..! Aaah! The rat twitched again out of control, covering his precious thing under the long, pale fingers which gentle touch were so different from Kyou’s trikes. 

– You sick little rat, you love to be beaten by me... 

The spanks followed the cat’s cruel words and Yuki gasped after every hit, spasming and trembling on the bed. Tears flow under his arm as he bite the teeth smothering the screams of the unresisting orgasm that made him feel more shamed and tainted than anything had before.

Kyou panted slightly after spanking his lovely toy and wiped the very little amount of sperm on Yuki’s abdomen on his fingers, licking it lusciously. 

– Don’t touch me, Yuki asked for quietly with cracking voice, hiding carefully behind his thin arm. – I... I can’t take it anymore... not now...

– That’s the best part, Kyou refused to listen his wish and pull the rat’s arm away his tearful face. – To witness your desperate. 

– Let me go..., the rat pronounced with the out-breath and dropped himself to the floor, covering his tortured body with clothes. – I’ll pack. Just let me go... 

– Tsk. Fine. Neat and quiet this time, huh? Kyou turned away and settled himself on the bed, giving the last glance to Yuki, who dried his face on the teared clothes and tried to lift the pants over his spanked thighs without standing up from the floor. Then the cat turned on his side and fell asleep.

 

End of chapter 8


	9. Sweet pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masochist... or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to rewrite this. To make it more intensive, deeper, tell more about Yuki's thoughts. Hope you enjoy it since I did extra work with it! ;) 
> 
> And thank God I made it in time, I really want to keep my schedule by update my work once a week until I have nothing more to say.
> 
> And don't worry folks, I do have more to say...

Every move hurt. Every step made the trousers chafed against his thighs as if it was going to tear his skin wide open. Every reach with his hands stretched the shirt over his back, it stuck in the swollen bruisers and on the spots where blood had released to run free from small scratches the belt had made together with the marks. One thing was sure; Yuki didn’t want to make any unnecessary moves. Quiet breathing from the bed made him think twice. There were actually two things he was sure. He didn’t want to wake Kyou up. 

Pieces of clothes were abandoned all over the floor. Pieces that _used to_ be clothes. Yuki’s hand trembled as he tried to gather the closest ones near of him and assort them. _Mine, Kyou’s, former shirt, my socks, the stupid cat’s trousers, broken, broken, mine, broken, his..._ Bending further made him winced in pain when the shirt tighten over his shoulders. It felt like he couldn’t breathe deep, like he wasn’t allowed to. On his fours Yuki collected all the clothes from the floor and packed what there was left, which wasn’t much. They hadn’t took much with them from the start, and less were left after the cat’s absurd action. Under one of the shirts Yuki found the belt Kyou used to him, still warm and moist from dancing on his skin, and quickly he threw it in the monster’s bag, not wanting to see it ever again.

With those painfully, slow motions it took him ridiculously long to have everything packed and in order, and when he was done and ready to leave the room, he became afraid. What if Tohru sees him? What if he pump on Shigure? How does he look like now, after really violated spanking and utilization? Was his shirt bloody, was there marks of tears on his face? How... how could he keep that secret from others?

Yuki listened very carefully the noises of the living house. No steps, no talking. He couldn’t hear Tohru’s light walking in the first floor, he didn’t knew if Shigure were reading in the kitchen, or in the living room, or in his bedroom. He could’ve also go for a walk, or... Speculating was unfruitful. 

Tiptoeing Yuki went to take new, clean shirt from his bag and sneaked on the hallway, hoping for not meeting anyone on his way to the bathroom.  
There was no one. Silence of the house embrace him more gently than any other thing could in this precious moment, not broking even when he opened the bathroom’s door and locked it behind. First he didn’t want to meet the reflection in the mirror, but it drag his glance as a magnet, and soon Yuki found himself staring at the pale face of his, red eyes and swollen lip, he didn’t even remembered what had happened to that. Slowly he hatched out from his shirt and showed the mirror his back, frightened what he will see.

Redness. Bruisers on the long marks that ran over his back from side to side, from left to right and right to left, up to down, swollen and thick. Gently he touched the end, or the start, of one spanking mark under his shoulder, waiting the unbearable pain, but the other half of the feeling was numbness; the skin couldn’t sense very sharply, or then it was overloaded with all the pain it sensed. Deeper in the battered muscles the suffer lived uncontrollable, and that, with the dried blood marks, drove Yuki to undress and go to the shower.

Water poured quietly on his assaulted body, not questioning, not pointing, only accepting. It cut the sharpness of the pain, and hoping for more Yuki turned the water colder, and colder, and colder, knowing it was stupid but waiting that the coldness would made him totally numb, until all the pain would be washed away.

He had never get through as much pain as these few days at the villa. He never before had to. His parents didn’t hit him when he stayed at the place called home. Akito uses usually mentally violence, he was master of it, he knew how to tear a soul in pieces, it was rare for him to raise his hand against someone, and he had hit Yuki only couple of times during their long life together. And even those times it hurt more inside.

But now, with Kyou... How come he loosed that one time, the most important time? Why he had to freeze in those precious seconds that changed his entire life? In his mind Yuki recalled that battle again. The strikes, so easy to recognize and block or avoid. The far too visibly kick. And then the change, the position that was so wrong. How Kyou faced him defence too open, came at him too straight, and how Yuki didn’t know what will happen after he avoided that last strike. The lips, hot and moist, against his, and how the world halted, everything else than cat’s eager lips, his tongue tasting him, and then... The punch. The air that escaped from his lungs. The ground that came closer too fast. The end.

Trying to wipe the memories off Yuki lifted his face and let the cold drops drip on his closed eyelashes, run on his face like the tears before, purifying his filthiness, or pretending to. Regardless of the temperature of the water that pinched his toes making them curly on the floor and tickled his arms, the flesh under the bruisers started to heat, burn, and he didn’t knew if the shower would do any good anymore, so sighting he shut it down.

_What if I tell Shigure? Tell him there’s something terrible wrong between me and Kyou, that I can’t stand it anymore, that I want to flee somewhere, never mind where that place would be. Tell him that... Kyou have been assaulting me by every possible way I can imagine._

Sighting again Yuki leaned his palms against the wall front of him, landing his feverish forehead between his hands and letting the cold slabs cool him down. Last drops flow lazily over his skin, sticking on the pits, running over sharp edges before dripping on the floor and finally finding their way to the drain.

_I can’t. I can’t. He wouldn’t believe. Wouldn’t believe Kyou could win against me. Wouldn’t believe what kind of violence he uses toward me. And I can’t tell what he... had done to me... I can’t say it._

He let the air dry his skin, the towel would feel like a sandpaper against his battered body, and he didn’t want to wake up the pain sleeping right under the surface. Scratched, swollen, humiliated surface.

 _You enjoyed it, you masochist_ , Kyou’s mocking voice echoed in his ears. _You enjoyed being beaten by me._

 _No. No. I didn’t enjoy it, I’m not a masochist. I am not a masochist... I’m not that kind of pervert..._ Proving those words were true Yuki stepped out from the bathroom and took his towel, feeling little desperate when thinking about wearing clothes upon his tortured body.

_But he made me came with it..._

 

 

Late at the same evening in their room Kyou dress off his shirt, throwing it away and took a quick look at the rat, who tried to flee in the other side of room. After spending the rest of the afternoon and begin of the night separated Yuki hadn’t still overcome the conflict between all his emotions and flinched every time Kyou made a move. 

– Come on. Strip.

Kyou smirked evil sitting on his bed as relaxed as only he could be, feeling himself natural even without clothes hiding his tanned, muscled body.

Remembering very well what happened at forenoon Yuki didn’t say a word against of him, just started to open his shirt buttons slowly. _It’s not the first time he sees me naked_ , Yuki thought by himself letting the shirt slide along his arms to the elbows. _But somehow this feels... more embarrassing. He looks at me so carefully_... Kyou truly ate the rat with his eyes, seeing through the clothes Yuki were still having on. The new, red lines on the rat’s back looked attractive, his thin arms shyly covering his chest and lower body, the bruising thighs Yuki tried to hide turning aside. 

– Show yourself to me..., Kyou commanded reaching his hand toward the rat, waiting patiently until Yuki took the few steps, standing awkward front of the bed and the cat on it. Humming amused by himself Kyou let his fingers discover the hills and valleys the swollen marks created on the wincing rat’s skin. He grinned and squeezed one of the bruising marks on Yuki’s lower back between his fingers, making Yuki groan out of pain. 

– What a nice voice... Make it again.

Harder squeeze made Yuki scream quietly, and he smothered the voice with his palm before it would be too loud. – Please... Don’t...

Kyou’s eyes glowed dangerously and he pulled Yuki to sit astride on his lap, twisting thin hands behind the violated back, and licked the pink nipple right on his face. 

– If you’re going to beg mercy, you’d better do it properly, he threatened making the other shiver on his arms as he played with the nipple with his lips and tongue. 

– Mmgh... Aah... 

– Do you want me to touch you gently? Kyou teased lifting his hand upwards on Yuki’s back, barely touching it. – Or do you prefer the same as in the afternoon? 

– No – ngh! 

Yuki’s sentence was cut in the middle when the cat twisted his arms and made Yuki bend backwards, following the curve of the rat’s neck with his mouth. His lips felt hot and moist against the Yuki’s sensitive skin and he gasped unsure if Kyou would only kiss him, or were those sharp fangs going to carve in his flesh again, bite him hard and dig deeper for the blood. 

– You know what kind of words I’m expecting to hear..., the cat reminded him biting the shelter less skin very slightly, leaving no marks at all. Yuki himself bite his bottom lip hard enough to made it swollen, but he didn’t notice it being too busy with keeping his mouth shut. He didn’t want to beg, didn’t want to ask for mercy, didn’t want to title Kyou as Master. Though his body and mind were tortured so many times, he succeeded to gather his pride once again and not submit to be Kyou’s toy. 

– You’re so easy to read, Kyou purred quietly, amused, and twisted Yuki’s arms a bit more, making him curve his back and lift his hips from Kyou’s lap. When the rat’s position was the best as possible, Kyou guide his hard member under him, between the delicious buttstocks, and forced Yuki to sit down on him. 

– Ah, ngh...

It was only Yuki’s fourth time to have Kyou inside him, and he wasn’t used to it. He couldn’t force his muscles to relax, couldn’t just easily give up and let Kyou fuck him, his body fight against the intruder, tried to keep him out. Yet Kyou drug him from the hips to slowly sit down, tear apart his gates and get deeper and deeper inside of him. It doesn’t hurt as his legs hurt, the pain wasn’t similar than in his bruisers, but _some kind_ of pain it was, and Yuki was sure he didn’t like the pain.

Finally his ass rested against the cat’s lap again, the cock was completely inside him, and Kyou’s grinning face looked at him. 

– Ride, he commanded, and a little twist on rat’s wrists cheered Yuki to raise himself a bit, sit back down, move his hips up and down just like Kyou wanted him to. With every push it came easier, the dick dug deeper inside, didn’t slipped out but reached the ring before thrusting back, and Yuki’s breath grown heavy. He hate himself for getting hard, his prick rubbed against Kyou’s abdomen and he wasn’t ready to admit _how damn good_ it felt, warm skin against he, but sweet moan escaped from his lips.

Kyou left the rat’s hands go and grabbed his hips instead, helping Yuki to keep the rhythm and moving himself against the lovely tight anal that so nicely accepts him. Yuki bended backwards, not wanting to wrap his arms around the cat’s neck but landed them on Kyou’s knees and leaned on them, not controlling the penetration anymore, and eagerly Kyou pushed inside of him more rapidly, harder, deeper, making Yuki’s legs tremble and pre-cum flow along his cock where it got rubbed on the cat’s bare skin. Panting and moaning filled the room, and forcing Yuki’s body to jump up and down on his arms Kyou took his pleasure, pulsing harshly in the furthest corner of the contracting flesh-tunnel that squeezed around him. 

– Mmmmmh, the cat hummed pleased, lifting the dripping boy from his lap and pulling him to the bed. Yuki ley down panting, not wanting to face Kyou after such a sweet and unpainful orgasm. 

– You can do it nicely when you try, Kyou praised Yuki smirking as he watched the shamed and satisfied rat beside him. The other insist to keep his eyes shut, pretending like he was alone, not accepting that Kyou could made him feel so amazingly good. The cat didn’t bother himself with Yuki’s behaviour, his personality made this game so much more enjoyable it would be otherwise. Looking at the pale, spanked, trembling and wet boy on his bed made Kyou hard again. 

– Move closer the wall, he whispered laying next to the rat.

Lazily, body hardly hearing his commands Yuki obeyed and made space for Kyou on the bed.

– Who would thought a rat would obey as nicely as a dog? Kyou teased touching the narrow hip beside him, thrusting his hand around the unharmed chest. 

– Please..., Yuki’s voice were smaller than a quietest whisper. – Don’t shatter me more... 

– I don’t know if that hurts, Kyou pressed their bodies together, and Yuki knew what was coming. – And for telling the truth... I don’t care.

With slowly, sure movements he entered into the moaning rat, thrusted inside like a low-speeded machine, holding him still, leaving the aching parts of the slave in peace and driving him crazy with the overwhelming pleasure. Panting heavily and groaning Yuki clawed the wall, saliva drooled on his cheek and onto the pillow without him noticing it, only thing that matters were the burning hands rounding him, the heat streaming in his veins, and the confusing feeling when enjoyment and pain became one, unseparated wave that took him away from this surreal world. 

– Aah..., Kyou breathed deep squeezing the marked body against him. – You’re so enjoyable... I’m not going to let you go off my arms this night.

Yuki could only moan as a response, he couldn’t tell which emotions was the strongest, the pulse on his spank-lines, the achy of the over-used groins, the conflict in his mind, the tickling, arousing touch of the cat’s hands discovering him or the delight of the fullness inside him that made him feel complete. Without a rest Kyou penetrated him far beyond the limits of awareness, to the state where the inner and outside world get mixed, voices, touches and bodies were one, and Yuki lost his sense and self-awareness, becoming only an animal in heat.

 

End of chapter 9


	10. Long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anything going to change when the lake-side villa has left behind?

Shigure waited on the balcony when one of the Sohma’s drivers came to pick them up. – Kids! The car is here! 

– I will be there soon! Tohru promised from inside and carried her case out. – Are you sure we don’t need to clean up before leaving? 

– Tohru-chan, Tohru-chan... You are a quest in here. Maids will take care of the villa when we are gone, Shigure comforted her. – Besides, you have already took care of the breakfast dishes and laundry, haven’t you? 

– Yes, but... Tohru stopped talking when Yuki trudged out of the door clumsy and tiredly. She shared a quick glance with Shigure; they both had heard some really interesting voices during last night, and neither of the boys had showed up for the breakfast. The driver got out the car and bowed formally, opening the truck for the bags. In meaningful silence they took their seats and stared out of windows until Kyou came and throw his case in the car, sitting on the last free seat, on the window-place next to Yuki. 

– So, that was the vacation at lake-side villa. Hopefully you all youngsters enjoyed it, Shigure said from the front seat, beside the driver, and fan himself in the air-conditioned car when they left back home. 

– Yes! It was such a lovely vacation! Tohru convinced honestly from the window-place. 

– Well, it wasn’t as boring as I thought, Kyou agreed from the other side, leaning his chin on the palm and looking quite fresh after the sleepless night. Yuki mumbled something anyone couldn’t make sense, and they didn’t ask again. After a short small-talk they got buried by the silence and everyone’s own thoughts, and they travelled in harmony through the mountains. Yuki fell asleep, and after swaying from side to side for a moment he flopped against Tohru’s shoulder. 

– Oh, Yuki-kun... Tohru glanced at him with motherly face, bit worried but loving, when Kyou reached his arm around Yuki’s shoulder and pulled him to lean on the cat’s chest. Yuki didn’t woke up but continued his sleep, cheek against Kyou’s armpit. 

– Don’t mind him, Tohru. He didn’t sleep well last night, Kyou explained quietly holding his arm around the rat for stopping the swaying. 

– Not at all, Tohru promised looking at them and gathering braveness. – You two really suit together. 

– You think so? Kyou grinned shameless to the blushing girl. – I think so too. 

Shigure turned toward the driver. – If I have understood right, you have to sign a professional confidentiality form before you could be hired to the Sohma’s family’s servant? 

– That’s right, Sir. Understood, Sir, the driver said emotionless and put headphones on, concentrating completely to the driving. 

– So, what were you talking in there? Shigure turned to watch over his shoulder.

– Are... are you two dating? Tohru whispered for not waking up Yuki who slept so peacefully. 

– No, not yet, Kyou answered with poker-face. _So Tohru knows... perhaps they have heard this and that when Yuki couldn’t control his voice. Or then Shigure had told her. Well, that doesn’t really matter_. – You see, Yuki isn’t ready for that... 

– Yuki-kun isn’t ready? After the - , Shigure cut it short when he realizes what he was saying. Cat grinned naughty and Tohru tried cover Shigures lapse. – A-after such a lovely holiday together! Thought you may have talked everything through... 

Slowly Kyou slid his free left hand along Yuki’s leg, up to his chest and onto cheek. – It’s not about talking. Yuki needs to admit few things to himself, get it through in his mind, and it seems to be hard... So could you give him some time? 

– Of course! I’ll cheer both of you! Tohru promised excited. 

– Do you mean I shouldn’t tease him? Shigure asked straight behind the fan. 

– You can’t help that bad habit of yours. But go easy on him, Kyou asked for as a warm-hearted boyfriend would do. 

– Yippee! I got a permission to tease him a little bit! Shigure rejoiced on the front seat. Hiding his evil smirk on Yuki’s hair Kyou turned at his side and fondled the sleeping boy’s cheek. _They’re gonna be nice to you_. Lightly the fangs touched the sensitive ear of the rat. _I don’t..._

 

 

After few hours drive the car made a turn to the Shigure’s house and when stopping at the yard two doors opened at the same time, letting the tired travellers get out. Shigure went to unlock the door he had this time remembered to close carefully before leaving on the vacation, and Tohru hurried inside to made some tea, leaving boys alone in the car. 

– Yuki. Yuki, we are back. Should I kiss you awake? Kyou spoke to the rat shaking him gently and bending closer to his face. 

– Mph? What..? Yuki mumbled still sleepy, blinking his eyes before he could see anything. 

– Have you slept well, princess? Kyou teased holding his hand around the rat who still leaned heavily on him. 

– Kyou? Wha-? Where? Where’s others? And don’t hold me like that! 

Quickly Yuki shook the last dreams away and push himself further from the cat who smirked at him, having fun. 

– Don’t worry. They went already inside, only the driver is taking our cases from the truck, Kyou relaxed him, acting humane for a while. – Besides, I held you like that all the way here... 

– No! Say you’re only teasing me! Yuki panicked searching cracks from the cat’s words and face to find out it would be a lie, forgetting to get out of the car as soon as possible. 

– You can ask them what they saw... Kyou said calm and touched the smooth cheek that was red under the paleness, bending closer and kissing Yuki a little bit naughtier than not-dating guys would think to do. 

– Uaah! Don’t..., Yuki backed off blushing even more, drooling after the deep, wet kiss. – Don’t do that... Someone might see us... 

– It’s not a big deal, Kyou shrugged his shoulders and get out from the car. 

– For me it is! Yuki said with serious face, crawling out after the cat. 

– I don’t care, the heartless cat reminded him, catching the rat between him and the car and kissing him again, longer and more passionately than before. Yuki panted against his mouth, the mind were in panic but the body answered to Kyou’s demand eagerly, regardless of the S.O.S. – signs from the brain. 

– I need to check out if you are in heat every time you wake up..., Kyou whispered lustfully on the rat’s ear and slid his hot fingers on Yuki’s bare skin between the shirt and trousers on his backside. 

– I... I am not, Yuki denied looking at his shoes. 

When Kyou started to seem so big? He couldn’t look at the cat’s eyes. Shoulders front of him wouldn’t let him escape. Burning hands on his skin could either made him feel alive or wanting to die. And he couldn’t guess what the cat was thinking about... 

– You’re a liar. But you are my liar, Kyou breathed the words quietly on Yuki’s neck when Tohru’s bright tone cut the air. – Come to have some tea and snacks before the dinner! 

– Come, I at least would like to have something to eat. And you can ask Tohru about the long, long trip back to the home..., the cat pulled Yuki to come with him, holding his hand all the way to the living room’s doorstep, where he finally let the panicking rat go. Nervous Yuki sat down at the table and flinched a bit when Kyou sat next to him, not opposite as he would normally do. 

– Have some tea and sandwiches, I’ll need to go shopping before I can make dinner and I bet we are all hungry after the long travel! Tohru offered giving everyone the tea. 

– Thank you, Tohru-chan! Shigure was extremely good mood and turned to glance at Yuki. – Someone might have slept well during the trip? 

– Mm, Yuki sneered shortly without raising his eyes from the table and concentrating his delicious sandwich. He was really hungry and hoped that he could finish his food before Kyou would order to give it to him. 

– Sleeping princess, I would say, Kyou grinned sipping the tea. 

– Kyou-kun, there was a package waiting for you when we arrived, Tohru said to him, reaching the light bundle over the table to Kyou. 

– Thanks. Ah, it’s what I ask from Haru, Kyou looked quickly the writing upon the package. – I’ll open it later. 

– Honda-san... Did I... Bother you somehow when I slept? Yuki asked a bit shyly, licking the last crumbs of sandwich from his palm. 

– Not at all! Once you leaned on my shoulder, Tohru told him and Yuki was going to apologize, but he freeze as the girl continued: – but Kyou took you to lean on him after a second, so it really doesn’t bother me at all! 

– That looked very cute! Shigure gave his unasked opinion and made Yuki feel even worse. 

– Ah, that must be for that I wouldn’t transform! Right, Kyou?! Yuki tried to escape from the situation. 

– Ah, why I didn’t figure that out? I should have let you transform first, and took you in my arms after that. I could’ve had you in my arms naked when you would transform back..., Kyou leaned his forehead on his hand theatrically and sighted, making Tohru and Shigure giggle a bit. 

– No... No, don’t make a joke on me... Kyou, that’s not funny! Yuki tried to stop the cat from creating any bigger mess, desperate of the situation. Kyou gave him an amused glance from the corner of the eye, and when leaning backwards he landed his hand over Yuki’s. – I’m not joking. I just might have a crush on you...

Yuki didn’t know if he was blushing or getting pale, this was a disaster, and the cat was only grinning at him. Kyou’s last sentence was impossible. He enjoys teasing Yuki, laughs at him, Kyou really _doesn’t_ have a crush on him. Couldn’t. He’s just lying. That’s only a new way to confuse and shame him. Nothing more. 

– Kyou-kun, that’s not how you should confess to a lady, Shigure said still laughing and looking at easy-taking cat and a rat, who couldn’t feel more uneasy. 

– You’re right. Maybe I should confess my feelings toward him some other way..., Kyou grinned and slid his thump over Yuki’s hardel, drawing circles on his skin. 

– Ah, I... need to unpack my things. Thanks for the food, Honda-san, Yuki thanked and stood up, escaping when he couldn’t solve the situation any other way. 

– Right. My case needs to be unpacked too. Thanks, Tohru, Kyou followed Yuki’s example and left the room, Hatsuharu’s package with him. On the hallway Yuki whispered bitterly: – You mean that I should come to unpack your case. 

– Why you ask when you already know? Come to my room when you’re ready, and don’t make me wait too long, Kyou answered the rhetoric question with another and passed the rat as an air, heading to his room in the second floor.

 

End of chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers. 
> 
> I'll keep going with this story and try my best to keep the update-once-a-week schedule. Don't get mad at me because I write other stories meanwhile. It's not off of this one. My head just is overloaded.
> 
> Be welcome to check out my other stories as well.
> 
> And I would appreciate if you would comment and tell me what's wrong with my text. Surely there is many mistakes. My English is below average. I'll promise I would not act childliss and stop updating even if you teach me some grammar. But I'd like to fix my mistakes.


	11. The rat on the leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyou wants to mark Yuki as his belongings, with one way or another...

The cat was at his low table reading a short letter that came within the package when Yuki knocked quietly at the door. 

– It’s me, the given up voice said through the door, and Kyou told him to come in. Yuki barely looked around when he grab the cat’s case and started to unpack it. 

– Does all the shirts go at the same shelf? Yuki asked putting the clothes on the closet. 

– I think there wasn’t any shirts with long sleeves in my case? Yeah, all to the same pile, Kyou answered without raising his eyes from the message.

– Where you want me to put these books? Yuki waved couple of books which were being as a travelling reading, but Kyou hadn’t have time for them during the trip. 

– To the shelf, I’m not interested ‘bout them now. 

– I guess that’s it. May I leave? Yuki asked with very unpleasant tone, but the cat patted his lap, still not looking at him. – Sit.

Regardless of Kyou’s clear sign Yuki kneeled down beside him, waiting quietly what the cat was going to say. After a while Kyou put the letter aside and turned to look at a bit nervous Yuki. – Take your shirt off. 

– Wha-? Why? Surprised rat asked grabbing his shirt near the collar.

– I want to check your neck and back, Kyou told him with no emotions on his face. – So take it off. 

– Um... Is this much okay? Yuki opened the buttons and slide the shirt to his elbows, hiding his chest shyly.

– It will do. Turn and show your back. 

Kyou’s voice were empty as he watched the rat turning aside and the bit swelled tracks that were bright pink and easily seen from the white skin around them. He raised his hand and touched the marks of violence, making Yuki gasping and flinching. 

– Hurts? the cat asked following the long marks with his fingertips. 

– Yeah..., Yuki admitted with hoarse voice, fighting against the will of escaping which would only cause more trouble to him. 

– I understand why did you lean on me during the trip. That way your back didn’t touch the seat at all. How’s your butt doing? 

The fingers travelled teasingly lower, but Yuki jumped further before Kyou could squeeze his ass. 

– Don’t..! Please don’t, he added pressing the shirt as a shelter against his chest as he faces the unhappy cat. – It still hurts after the last night... 

– I see that it will still take some time before you get used to it..., Kyou scorned reaching the bundle from his desk on his hands. – And since you resist to have the visible evidences of your slavery on your skin, you can have something to wear above it. 

– What is it? Yuki asked glancing doubtful at the cat. Grinning Kyou took black leather collar with metal rings out and rolled it on his fingers. 

– A... a collar? Yuki said quietly and raised his eyes to meet Kyou’s. – I can’t wear it, it’s just as visible as the marks you left on my skin... 

– You don’t seem to get it. I **want** you to wear visible marks. It’s your choose if they’re above or underneath your skin, Kyou explained looking hungrily at the trembling boy. – But since you’re masochist, you might prefer bruises and bite marks... 

– No!

Rapidly Yuki covered the place the cat had bite him before and lifted the shirt over his shoulders, as weak shelter as it was. Regardless of their still going on conversation Kyou opened the lock on the collar and put the key on his pocket. – Time's up. Choose. 

– Could you please stop this, this is so stupid..., Yuki tried to make the cat in sense, but the talk have no effect. With force Kyou pushed him on the floor and Yuki gasped when the achy back touched the rough tatamis. Taking the opportunity the cat put the collar around other boy’s thin neck and locked it. 

– It surely does give the right signal..., Kyou hummed by himself touching the soft leather that pressed teasingly the rat’s thyroid cartilage and made him gulp in panic. 

– It’s too tight, take it off... 

– Oh, but I don’t want to, Kyou refused grinning evilly and bending over the helpless boy, twitching one of the four rings on the collar. – More likely I’d like to tie you up even better... But maybe you get used to it too early if I give you all at once. Slow torture might be better with such a masochistic slut like you. 

– I’m not! I’m nothing like that..., Yuki denied blinding the tears away and trying to stop gulping regardless how much the collar got he nervous, raising slowly to sit a little further from the cat. 

– Liar, Kyou smiled gloomy. – But it doesn’t really matter. You can go now if you want. I don’t need you today. Just make sure you’re not hiding the collar under your clothes. It is not a secret that you belong to me.

Waving his hand Kyou let Yuki go, and clumsily he got on his foot and out of the room, shutting the door behind him with more power than needed.

 

 

Using gardening as an excuse Yuki avoided Tohru and Shigure as much as he could that day. After being on holiday almost two weeks his plantation really needed to be taking care, but uprooting was simple and let him think too much. The collar pressed his throat with every inhale, and it taking a place in the middle of his throat’s length made it shamefully visible. 

Normally Yuki didn’t mind to be on his knees, but today his body ached and bending down over the plants tightened his shirt painfully against the spanking marks on his back. Last time when he was here the biggest problems in his life were so much smaller. They felt bigger at that time. His cowardice to accept his feelings, the secret loneliness in his heart, the blames he put toward himself. The fear to be never accepted by others. The fear to be seen as miserable person as he was. But never mind the thoughts from that time, it was still better then than it was now. He did had some private space, room for his inner suffering, he wasn’t forced to show his true feelings, he could have took his time to overcome his feelings. But now...

Becoming impatient Yuki tear some more roots out of his plantation. But now, there was no space to think. There was no place to live. There wasn’t possibility to breath freely. No matter how hard Yuki tried to hide himself, Kyou rent new feelings, new thoughts somewhere so deep from his soul that Yuki hadn’t ever face them before.

Fear. Pain. Relief. Lust. Warmth. Not being alone. Being tied together physically. Hate. And the other, fading and unstable emotion he couldn’t name yet. All the dissonances on Kyou’s words and actions. Mostly he was cruel, unscrupulous, ruthless, he gave Yuki as much pain as he could. And yet there were times the cat played with him being a bit more gently, times when he protect Yuki from Akito-san, times when he didn’t left Yuki behind in darkness. That was so disconcerting that the poor rat didn’t know what to think, how to judge the monster who were 98 % barbarian with no human-emotions, but the rest 2 %...

 _I shouldn’t be tricked_ , Yuki reminded himself. _The moments he’s nice to me are probably only a part of a plan to make me suffer even more later. It’s not only my body he wants to mess up, but my mind too. Until there’s nothing left._ He didn’t notice a tear in his eye until it flowed down along his cheek and quickly Yuki wiped it off with his gloved hand.

_I can’t let myself cry over that._

Forcefully Yuki took hold on himself and blinked the tears away. With rapid movements he continued rooting up.

_What I’m going to say to Honda-san and Shigure-san?_

 

End of chapter 11


	12. Stepping by the school at summer vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so many things you can do in school during summer vacation...

Monday morning brighten slowly, the dawn on the horizon grew bit by bit, and the alarm-clock on Yuki’s bedside-table were shut quickly after one ring. The rat still ley in his bed in deep dream, not knowing about the world that were ready to welcome a new day. He had been out late last night, skipped the dinner because of the shame he felt, avoided every change to face someone, and was exhausted from being so alarmed for a long time. All he wanted was sleep a little longer, forget who he is and what he needs to do for surviving through every day.  
Unfortunately Kyou wasn’t going to let him sleep any longer. 

– Time to get up.

At first Yuki thought it was only a part of his dream and ignore it. When strong hands tears his blanket away the rat opened slightly one of his eyes and met Kyou’s harsh grin as the other boy bended over him. Yuki got frozen in seconds. 

– You’re awake. Now dress up. We have something to do today, Kyou ordered backing half step off and keeping his waiting glance on the rat. – Unless you really are in heat every time you wake up and want my help to overcome it...

While saying that the cat licked sensuously his lips and Yuki felt eyes piercing holes through his clothes. 

– No! I... I get ready.

Turning his face away Yuki stood up and looked for his school uniform. Kyou sat on his bed and watched carefully the shy rat taking off his pyjamas. He had already being in morning practise, ate breakfast and was ready to take Yuki to school, while the sleeping princess has only... well, slept. Smirking Kyou saw how Yuki tried to push the sleeve of his uniform’s shirt as high as possible, and still the sinful collar was easily showed up on his throat. It was rare to see Yuki wearing something like that, and Kyou was sure everyone will notice it. A collar on a school’s prince’s neck... Amused Kyou thought other ways to dominate this beautiful toy of his. 

 

– Have you something to do at school during summer break? Yuki asked as they walked toward the school, the rat eating an origini as they walked. He didn’t have the courage to meet Honda-san, not until he had figured out how to explain the weird collar on his neck, and so he had only sneaked an origini as his breakfast when Tohru was out of kitchen. 

– I do, Kyou said shortly, not looking at the nervous rat beside him, looking relaxed as they move forward under the trees.

– What? 

– Look after you. 

– I’m not a baby, I don’t need a babysitter.

Yuki’s voice were bitter, he was irritated by the cat’s actions and his own reactions when dark orange eyes turned to look at him. Something cold, or maybe too hot to sense clearly, thudded down in his stomach. 

– You’re my slave. I want to make sure you say the right words to the chairman, the cat explained, and there was no warmth, no caring in his tone. It was cold, strict, mistrust voice, and it only was enough to cause pain in Yuki’s chest. 

– So you want me to refuse being the next chairman? Yuki verified depressing and loosing his appetite. His hand holding the origini drop down and he didn’t dare to lift his stare from the ground. _I really aren’t free to choose myself of my future..._

– I’m happy you remember what I said earlier at the villa. You shouldn’t take new jobs. There’s enough right now.

Grabbing the hand carrying the rice ball Kyou took Yuki’s attention, and looking teasingly at the rat’s purple eyes Kyou lifted the hand up, taking a bite of the origini. The moment was so intensive Yuki got shivers, and Kyou didn’t let his hand go right away. 

– You need to share everything with me, you know?

Kyou’s whisper were both threat and remind, but Yuki felt like there was something more, like a promise, hidden behind the words. Closing his eyes the rat shook the thought out of his head. Without talking anymore boys arrived to the school.

 

After one deep breath Yuki knocked on the student’s council’s door, and soon chairman’s voice invited them to come in. 

– Sorry the interrupt, Yuki said formally as he stepped in, the cat next to him. 

– **Yuki-kun!** Oh, and Sohma Kyou-kun.

The chairman’s voice changed back to neutral as he saw Yuki’s companion, but soon he left Kyou out of attention. 

– What a marvellous day lead you to here, Yuki-kun! Are you ready to accept the throne and became the new chairman? 

– No, actually. I’m sorry, but I can’t be the next chairman, Yuki said quietly, not meeting the chairman’s sparkling eyes but keeping his glance on the floor and sensing Kyou very strongly next to him. 

– I thought you almost accepted the situation before summer break. I have been looking for the best companion for you to the next student council... Are you throwing all my effort to the waste? 

– I really am sorry for misleading you, Makoto-san. I... I have realized that I can’t do it after all...

Kyou watched the hassle closely. The chairman, Makoto Takei, really wanted Yuki to take his seat and had done preparations based on that speculation. Yuki must deny the honour, but he hasn’t any good reason as an argument. If Kyou wasn’t there, the rat may have accepted the role of the school’s new chairman because of the pressure Makoto put on him. 

– I’m afraid that there’s no one as capable as Yuki-kun to take the seat of the chairman, Makoto stayed at his opinion and lifted his glasses higher along his nose. 

– That’s not nicely said about other students... Surely there are lots of people who can do it better than me. 

– I hope you don’t mean that carrot-head cousin of yours. Why is he here anyway?

Surprised by the new thought Yuki glanced at the cat. _Could it be true? Does Kyou want the seat for himself?_ His thoughts were shot down by Kyou’s amused words. 

– I’m here to give my support to Yuki. Watching that the chairman wouldn’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to. 

– I’m not forcing him! Makoto yelled, but the diction made him blushing. 

– That’s right. Surely the student’s council’s chairman wouldn’t tease the underclassman..., Kyou’s smirk was threatening something bad, and his orange eyes were colder than they was ought to be. He put his hand on Yuki’s shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. 

– Tha- that’s ridiculous! As a chairman I never misbehave! I’ll only show my support to Yuki-kun! 

– Ah, I appreciate that, but..., Yuki tried to find the right words to refuse once again and make the chairman convinced. 

– You don’t seemed to understand what kind of support Yuki needs, Kyou said only to underestimate and shame the chairman. – He’s refusing because of family issues. He’s getting through a hard time, and you want to bury him under the pile of new works... 

– Is it true, Yuki-kun? Do you have problems at home? Makoto-san got worried and left the quarrel behind. Yuki didn’t make a noise, but squeeze his hands into fists and nodded a little. It was kind of true. Just that the cause of his problems was standing right there, not waiting him at home. 

– I will help and support you as much as I can, Yuki-kun! Just let me know what - 

– Yeah, yeah, just give up already. This is private family issue, stay out of it, Kyou ordered his elder as nothing and pulled Yuki out of the room with him. The chairman followed them to the doorstep and shouted after them to the hallway: – Yuki-kun! If you ever need anything, come to see me! I’m always here for you!

Yuki could only wave his hand to Makoto-san and stumbled after Kyou who strode forward with long steps without caring if the rat could keep the speed, pulling him painfully from the arm. 

– Kyou! Where are we going? Yuki insisted to know when the cat drug him to the stairs and made him run after him to the upstairs. – What you have to do in here?

The cat didn’t gave any answers, staying quiet he leaded Yuki to the third floor and to the furthest corner, where almost abandoned toilet were. Harshly he pushed Yuki in the toilet and grab the rat’s necktie on his strong hand. Frightened of the quick changes in Kyou’s attitude Yuki looked at him, trying to find smallest hints of what the cat was planning on. His scared face, big and fearful eyes, ajar and a bit quivering lips seduced Kyou, and smiling gloomy the cat touched his lower lip, sliding thumb along the wet, smooth skin. 

– I have something to do in _here_ , and it has something to do with you...

Quickly Yuki looked around, but didn’t saw anything unexpected. Normal school toilet, closets and sinks, one window at the end of it, and... quiet. Still that it was summer break, the third floor was extremely quiet like there were no one in there, and this toilet at the end of the hallway, on the furthest corner from the stairs... They were totally alone, and gulping Yuki turned his eyes back to the cat who grinned lewd, knowing that Yuki had figured it out. His hand loosen it’s grip of the rat’s necktie, opened it and pulled the silky tie off. 

– Kyou..., Yuki’s throat felt dry from fear and his tongue stuck on his palate, forcing him to gulp again, against the tight collar pressing his thyroid cartilage. – You don’t... 

– I don’t... what? Cat’s voice was deep and his lips went skew as he tried to keep the smile on his face covering the noxious desires of his. Before Yuki could realize it, Kyou had already tied his wrist together with the necktie he had wore only a minute ago. 

– What... are you going to do? Yuki stepped backwards to make distance between them, but Kyou was ready to play the game, coming closer slowly, relaxed, flexible, not letting him go. Suddenly Yuki felt the wall against his back, there wasn’t space anymore to avoid the cat. Kyou’s mouth opened for a quiet whisper and Yuki stared him hypnotized. 

– To taint you...

The cat’s hot hands reached for him, embraced him, thrusted under the shirt and followed the marks on his back that still hurts. Desperate Yuki turned his face away and tried to push Kyou further with his tied hands. 

– Don’t..!

– It would be less painful to you if you let me do it without fighting back, Kyou breathed on his ear, lifting the shirt upper along the thin boy’s violated body. 

– No! I... can’t... 

Trying to keep the tears away Yuki closed his eyes from the emotionless monster that doesn’t care his resist but started to undress his pants. The thighs were still red and sensitive after the spanking couple of days ago, and Yuki’s clothes moved painfully over them when Kyou forcefully rip the trousers down. Trembling Yuki leaned on the wall behind him, trying to bear the sensation of Kyou’s hands on his battered legs moving slowly upwards, and a lonely moan escaped from his lips when cat’s hand reached his groins. 

– Don’t you feel sinful, being so ready for me? Kyou teased him and lust burned in his eyes strongly and unstoppable. 

– I’m not... Ah! – ready for you, the rat denied pressing his legs together to stop Kyou’s fingers go any further. Amused by the slave’s weak defence Kyou opened the door of one of the closets and shoved Yuki in, making him almost falling and grabbing on the WC-seat to stand up. After finding the balance Yuki looked once again at Kyou over his shoulder, ready to beg. 

– Kyou, don’t... In a place like this... 

Showing no mercy Kyou bended closer to the tremulous boy, grab his silver-coloured, silky hair on his fist and twisted the circled neck. The other hand wandered on the rat’s hips, teased his groins before finding the final goal, the strained orifice between the most delicious butt cheeks, and putting one finger after another inside the groaning toy of his Kyou started to stretch the anal muscles. 

– What’s wrong with the place? he asked watching closely Yuki’s face as the other gasped and moaned when he thrusted more fingers inside the rat’s behind. – You don’t want to do dirty things at the beloved school and taint it? 

Yuki’s face burned red and he sobbed quietly, feeling unbearable shame when he couldn’t hide his face from Kyou, hands holding tightly the toilet seat for stopping him from falling to the floor and the cat’s hand tearing painfully his head backwards, to be visibly. 

– Or is it the toilet that makes _you_ dirty as hell? Kyou kept teasing and rolled his fingers around inside of Yuki’s most sensible place, digging more naughty voices out of him. 

– Aah! S-stop-p..., the rat begged tears flowing on his face and heart throbbing against his chest, unable to fight back the pleasure Kyou gave him by filling his behind, but denying to enjoy it. To telling the truth only to himself Yuki knew that the cat was right. He was ashamed both by tainting the school by having sex at it, and being tainted himself by Kyou who was doing it to him in a dirty toilet. It was like Kyou was going to prove him that it wasn’t only at home were Yuki will have “problems” as Kyou had explained to Makoto-san, but everywhere when Kyou was with him. He wouldn’t be safe anywhere... 

– How long will it take until you remember my shape and let me in without resisting? the cat wondered playing with Yuki’s entrance. – Though I like it how tight you are...

He wasn’t really waiting for any answer, and Yuki tried to smother every voice behind his lips. The place Kyou touched felt hot, almost burning, and when one of the fingers pressed the prostate, he couldn’t tell if it were more painful than pleasurable. 

– Maybe I should buy a pocket camera, as Tohru did. You do very nasty faces... 

– Don’t..., Yuki blurted out with the exhale, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. – You don’t need to humiliate me more than that... 

– But that’s something I decide, Kyou reminded grinning and pulling his fingers out. Without hesitation he leaded the hard-one towards the rat’s wetted exit and with three small thrust pushed every inch inside. 

– Ah! Ngh! Aah! 

– Your voice is so lustful, Kyou mentioned amused and held Yuki still by pressing harshly the rat’s hip with one of his hands. 

The scene was more than just alluring; the school’s best looking boy hugging the toilet seat and swaying forward and backward with every push and pull, white and violet colouring skin glowing on the cold light, the naughty sounds of sex that echoed in the sanitary, sounds of wet orifice that took Kyou in with only a little resistance, sounds of panting and moaning Yuki who couldn’t hide his enjoyment from the cat anymore. Knowing that Yuki will not be able to get back home by himself if Kyou will fuck him without mercy, fuck him ruthless over the last borderline, fuck him until he will break, Kyou choose to keep in a mental torture, to humiliate more than cause physical pain. 

– Don’t hold back your voice, let me hear how much you love it when I take you... 

– N-no! 

– No? Are you sure? I thought..., Kyou played with the rat and changed the angle, hitting the most sensible spots inside the gasping boy and made him release more lustful voices. – That you _really like it_ when I do this to you.

Yuki’s breath went in and out in so unsynchronized rhythm he was afraid of having an asthma again, but then the feelings Kyou caused inside of him took his rational thoughts away and left him panting and groaning with the flow. Strong hand loosened it’s grip of his hair and moved downward, embracing his cock and increasing the pleasure that threatened to destroy his self-belief. 

– Open the lid. You don’t want to mess your loved school more than necessary?

Kyou’s whisper burnt his skin like a fire, but Yuki couldn’t move his hands without loosing balance, his knees felt like a jelly when Kyou cut the information between his thighs and brains, letting only the huge waves of lust flow through his nerves and fill his head. 

– I... Aaaah! Can’...t... Thaaah! 

– Fine. I’ll do it for you, Kyou promised and quickly opened the lid, taking a hold of the rat’s hip before he would fall down under the continuous thrusts. Yuki closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see where he was, didn’t want to let it interrupt his muddled mind, it was awful enough to touch the back of the toilet-seat. Kyou’s hand played with him teasingly, and Yuki knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come. 

– Aaah! Ky-ouh..! 

– I knew you love it, the cat mumbled straight into his ear when Yuki couldn’t hold back anymore, the pulses ran through him, he cried out in Kyou’s hands and came, and Kyou aimed his seed to the awaiting drain. 

– Mmh, that convulsing... 

Kyou couldn’t stand that lovely squeezing, he lifted Yuki up from the floor, carried him from his thighs and pushed against the wall, thrusting against the contracting muscles that didn’t followed Yuki’s orders, they lived on their own, and now all they knew was the orgasm that felt even better, even deeper when the muscles pressed around the intruder. Yuki’s scream hadn’t stop echoing when Kyou broke in last times and let his sperm fill the eager anal.

For a very long moment they panted together, Kyou held Yuki up, not wanting to let go too easily the feeling the rat could give to him, the most satisficing feeling ever, but then he slowly pulled out and carried Yuki above the seat. He was grinning harshly, knowing beforehand how much Yuki will hate this humiliation. 

– Kyou..? Yuki asked when he could control his heavy breathing a little, enough for talking with short sentences. – Could you put me down..? 

– Maybe, Kyou chuckled. – If you don’t move. 

– What?

Yuki didn’t have time to ask more when Kyou put him down, astride on the toilet-seat, open and bare. 

– Hey -! 

– Don’t even imagine of moving away before you’re empty, Kyou commanded the grin still on his face, watching closely Yuki’s open position on the seat. Few drops flowed along the small and solid butt, and Yuki’s face was beautifully red both from sex and shame. 

– I... could never..., Yuki stammered abashed, not daring to meet the cat’s eyes but staring at the wall. He avoided to touch the seat as much as possible, and though he was forced to sit on it he made sure that only the minimum amount of skin was against the dirty seat. 

– Then I‘ll help you, or we are staying here all the day, Kyou threatened and stepped closer, sliding his left hand’s finger on one of the Yuki’s collar’s rings, it was easy to pull it tighter from there. His other hand wandered without rush to the rat’s nice ass. 

– No! Yuki gasped, but it was too late. Firm fingers teased him, touched the sphincter that was very sensitive after penetration, and using the seed as a lube dug easily in. 

– Ah! 

– There’s so much sperm inside your tight little ass, Kyou breathed onto his ear. – Let them out...

No matter how much Yuki fought against the suggestion, Kyou’s fingers stretched his orifice more and more open and the warm liquid poured along his skin, tainting him right under the cat’s eyes. Kyou waited until the hard pressing stopped, until the hole he had used relaxed around his fingers and the last drops had flowed out from the quietly sobbing rat’s most pleasurable place. 

– This environment really suits you, the cat praised when he let Yuki go and went to wash his hands and dick on the sink. – You look just like the slut you are. 

– I... aren’t, Yuki contradicted with cracking voice, he had no power to argue with Kyou, it was already hard enough to try to stand up. 

– Ah, right. You’ll have sex only with me, so you’re not a slut? Only an obedient sex-slave, Kyou hummed walking back to the rat drying his hands onto handkerchief. Yuki didn’t answer anything to that, he focused how to made his weak legs carry his weight. Thoughtfully Kyou picked up his trousers and took a grip of the rat when he was going to fall down. 

– But you should start thinking how you’re going to live with it. 

Kyou’s advice made Yuki to glance at him, and Kyou pulled him out of the closet, sitting on the floor and dragging Yuki on his lap. – You know I’m not going to let you go. And I’m not going to stop using you as I want. 

He put Yuki’s legs into his trousers and dressed him up like a baby who couldn’t do it himself. Well, at that second Yuki couldn’t. His hands were still tied together, his legs didn’t answer his orders and his mind were blew off, then filled with shame, and now confused. 

– So you are my slave. But what others will think about us? What _you_ want them to think about you and me? 

– I..., Yuki started, but he hadn’t anything else to say, not now. 

– I can pretend to be your boyfriend. I can pretend I care. If you will obey me...

After closing Yuki’s belt Kyou grabbed the rat’s chin and looked deep into his eyes with his own, glowing orange eyes, and bred his face closer to kiss Yuki’s unmoved lips. – I can pretend I love you. Then they won’t be questioning our weird relationship, they don’t wonder why you’re screaming like that in the nights, it will be much easier to us. 

– No, I don’t want that Honda-san knows about...! Yuki said quickly, being very pale after the continuous blushing. He was sure of this one thing. He didn’t want the warm-hearted, kind and pure Honda-san to know... 

– Hm. So otherwise you can handle it? Kyou thought about the condition. – You will obey nicely and do exactly as I told you to do, you will pretend to be my boyfriend, and we don’t tell to Tohru how physical our relationship is? 

– If... if she doesn’t need to know that, then..., Yuki gulped hoping he was doing the right decision. 

Kyou smirked. He believed Tohru knew already very well how physical he had been with Yuki, but the poor rat didn’t knew how his screams had echoed in the lake-side villa. But this was a funny game to play. 

– I’ll put kissing and touching in public places as a condition then, Kyou settled his terms, amused by Yuki’s uneasy face. 

– No sex when Tohru is home, Yuki settled his. – Or any hints of it. 

– Fine.

Yuki sighted out from relief and clumsily tried to stood up with Kyou’s help. His legs were still weak, but he found the balance and reached his hands to Kyou for untying the ribbon.

– But don’t imagine I will let you go easily. There’s many other places to have sex...

 

 

End of chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and this chapter just wanted to be written carefully, so it became a long one... I can't promise the chapters in future will be that long. But it's possible.
> 
> About the next one... I'm writing it again and again 'cause it wouldn't take the form I want it to take. And I'm frightened of the possibility of not being able to finish it in time. Please forgive me if I'm late with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, though no one has mentioned any mistakes and I've been looking for them by myself, blind as a bat, _please, feel free to comment_ , about grammar, about storyline, about chapter's length, anything. I'll try to develop as a writer.
> 
> And:  
>  **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Rewards and gossiping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a pet acts nicely, you give him a reward, right?

It asked lots of courage to tell about their fake-relationship to Honda-san and Shigure, but after thinking it all the day and night and most of the next day Yuki was quite sure it was, if not the best, at least somewhat reasonable alternative he had. Maybe he could put some of his odd actions in both past and future to their relationship’s blame, maybe he didn’t need to feel so much shame, maybe Kyou would even take the collar off since he had admitted to the crazy idea of two of them dating. So when they gathered together for dinner Yuki couched to buy attention, and staring at the table blushing told the news. 

– Honda-san... I and Kyou... we are dating.

Tohru clapped her hands together delighted. – Oh! That’s great! 

– Yuki-kun, why are you talking only to her? I’m here too, Shigure whined bending closer over the table. 

– The important people first, Yuki commented coldly and took his portion of rice from chuckling Tohru.

– Unfair... Well, since you’re telling it to me so late, you must add details! the dog demanded taking the old fan from his sleeve. 

– Not going to happen, Yuki shot the idea to the death and started to eat without giving a glance to their guardian. 

– You’re soooooo cold! Kyou, you tell me, Shigure turned hopefully to the cat’s direction. 

– Well, it depends on what you want to know, Kyou said calmly and threw teasing smile towards the rat. 

– May I ask something, if it’s not too personal? Tohru pleaded when she had shared everyone their portions of food. Kyou nodded to her, and Yuki kept his glance on the table, hoping that Kyou wouldn’t tell anything _too personal_ to others. 

– What made you fall in love with Yuki? 

– His personality, Kyou said, and though it was answer that could be found in every girls’ magazine, every romantic novel, Yuki thought that it might be true. Not the part of falling in love, though. 

– How about you, Yuki-kun? Tohru turned to hear his answer. 

– It was... Kyou’s... persistence, Yuki mumbled trying to find the easiest way out of the conversation and focused on the food. 

– You wanted to act tough, Kyou grinned to him over the table, and Yuki thought his answer wasn’t necessary, so he kept his eyes on the table like embarrassment had stole his words. 

– Easy wins aren’t as satisficing, right, Kyou-kun? Shigure shared his opinion. 

– He’s worth of all the fighting. 

– Thi hi! You talk about love with the same terms as the battle! Tohru giggled looking extremely happy for the boys’ sake.

_Oh, if you would know, Honda-san..._ Yuki thought sighting but didn’t said his thoughts aloud. 

– Ah, that’s so boooooooooooooring, Shigure cut the light atmosphere. – Kyou, tell us something more interesting. 

– If you can ask the right questions, Kyou provoked grinning, the rat’s uneasy faces amused him and he would love to keep teasing Yuki as long as possible. 

– Have you already met the goddess of the full flesh love? Shigure asked roundly since he and Tohru weren’t supposed to know it yet, they have kept acting like they hadn’t heard some very private sounds before, acting like seeing Kyou and Yuki together was a big surprise. 

– Shigure! Yuki shouted angrily, warning him from asking something that personal. 

– Well then, I change the question. What does he taste like? 

– It depends... Sweet, salty, pure, nasty, Kyou listed, and Yuki get the feeling he wasn’t talking only about kisses, throwing a desperate glance towards the cat, not daring to look angry but wanting to remind him about their contract: no even hints of sex when Honda-san was available. 

For a moment they ate in silence, then Tohru gathered her courage to ask something else. 

– Yuki-kun... that... necklace. 

She put it so nicely it was hard to figure out what she meant at first, but then Yuki get it. The collar, the black leather that circled his neck, pressed him regularly especially when gulping, the collar he had used to a little. He blushed rapidly and couldn’t say anything. 

– It’s a gift from me, Kyou told her grinning. 

– Oh! The first gift to your love! Tohru yelled thinking the romantic side of giving gifts. Kyou smirked thinking how much he had gave Yuki already, but the rat hadn’t took those things as gifts. Bruisers, bite marks, scratches, pain, pleasure. The collar wasn’t even in top ten of the first things he had gave to Yuki. But that was between them, Tohru didn’t need to know everything. 

– It looks really mature, Tohru told to Yuki, who still stared at the table face red as tomato. 

– I’d say it looks like adult’s t-, Shigure was saying but Yuki shut his mouth with the last two pieces of miso he had left on his plate and stood up ready to leave the room. – Thanks for the food, Honda-san. Kyou... I’ll go beforehand.

The rat’s glance was full of hesitation, and Kyou knew the words weren’t really announcement, they were question if it was okay for the rat to leave, and he let Yuki go. – I’ll come when I’m finished. 

Relieved Yuki hurried out of the room before Shigure would continue teasing him. With Kyou he had a promise, but Shigure didn’t care what kind of shit he talks when Honda-san was listening. Thank God he could shut their stupid guardian’s mouth by force, unlike with Kyou. He went straight into his room and nervously touched the things on his desk, switching their order again and again, until Kyou opened his door without knocking and came in.

– That went well. You did good job, _boyfriend._

The cat settled down on Yuki’s bed and watched the other’s nervous moving. – Come here.

Lazily, one step after another, Yuki came closer to the bed, and let Kyou pull him down on his knees beside it. The cat’s eager lips touched his neck right above the collar, bit lightly his jaws, and Kyou breathed against his lips. – Kiss me.

Only the fear of the punishment made him do it, Kyou’s hand caressing his hair were ready to hurt him if he wouldn’t obey, and hating himself Yuki opened slightly his lips and touched Kyou’s, but the cat didn’t release him yet, he forced Yuki to open his mouth and lured his tongue in, to taste Yuki. 

– Kyou... Someone might come in..., Yuki tried to get off, but Kyou still didn’t let him. 

– It doesn’t matter. This much we’re going to do front of others anyway. It was only sex that was forbidden sometimes, Kyou reminded him and stole the rat’s next breath entirely. 

– But... 

– No buts. And you know something? Tohru is soon leaving to her work, Kyou smirked sliding one of his fingers in the ring on Yuki’s collar, pulling him closer for new kiss. – Then I can give you a reward for acting so nicely... 

– Shigure is still there! Yuki said panicking, unable to stop Kyou from dragging him closer and closer until he fell on the bed, over Kyou, who immediately took the change to start undressing the rat. 

– That doesn’t matter either. It was only Tohru who shouldn’t know the truth of our sexual habits, Kyou grinned victorious and shut Yuki’s mouth with his own until he heard Tohru’s farewell greetings from downstairs. Amused he looked at the panting, half-naked boy on the bed. 

– Time to make you scream from pleasure.

 

 

In his study Shigure tried to focus on his manuscript which deadline was coming closer faster than he would’ve liked. He had left all the work behind when they enjoyed their vacation in Sohma’s villa, but now he truly needed to get back to work. Although he didn’t wanted to. 

– Blah, that’s not funny at all..., he whined to himself reading again the last chapter he had written. Bored with his work the dog leaned backwards on his seat and let his glance wander along the ceiling above him. 

_ – Ah, Kyou..! _

The voice was clearly Yuki’s, and finding listening more interesting than writing Shigure put a light on a tobacco and concentrated to the sounds from upstairs. _That didn’t took long. It’s been only few minutes since Tohru left and they are already in it._

_– Aaah! Ghaahhhh..!_

Following the smoke with his eyes Shigure tried to figure out what kind of face Yuki might be doing when releasing that kind of lustful voices. He should ask it from Kyou. He could use the description in his novels. Ah, he could add some love triangles in his story...

_ – Ah! Kyou! No..! No more..! I can’t... Aaaaah! _

Grin twisted the dog’s lips as he decided to put light S/M in his manuscript too. The collar on Yuki’s neck was obviously meant to use in that kind of plays, but it was possible that Yuki didn’t knew all the possibilities of the ways to use it, not yet. Kyou certainly knows. Shigure had seen it in the cat’s eyes. Where he had learnt that kind of stuff? From books, movies, magazines..? Somehow that deduction didn’t felt right. Second hand information wasn’t so strict, and the atmosphere around the cat told that he knows _exactly_ what he was doing. It got to be by experience. Shigure should ask about that too. 

_ – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! _

Did Yuki already came? That was quick. It’s only been five minutes, as Shigure verified at the clock on his PC. Either Yuki was very sensible or Kyou was very talented. Or both. At the villa they didn’t let it to that, though...

Sighting Shigure turned toward his work again, but couldn’t put his thoughts in it.

They’ve been together for some time now, and it took that long to tell to him and Tohru-kun... Shigure understood well that Tohru was special person to the boys and they had told to her first. But didn’t that meant...? That they hadn’t told to any other single person..? Evil thought came to the dog’s mind and he smirked as the smoother, smothered moans started again when he took his cell phone. 

_– Mmmmmh... Kyou-oh..._

– Hi, Ayame! I have some news for you! 

– _Shigure! I’ve been missing your voice!_

– I know, I know, I miss you too. But there is some other voice you’ve been missing, Shigure almost chuckled on the phone as he stood up and looked for an empty glass in his room. After the first orgasm Yuki’s moaning went more quiet, like what ever Kyou was doing to him must cut through all the clouds to the seventh heaven before Yuki would react to it, and the dog wasn’t sure if the pleasured sounds will echoed loud enough to be hear-able in the other end. 

– Just a minute... There! Shigure put the glass against the ceiling and the phone next to it. 

– _What is it, Shigure? I don’t hear...-_

_– Haaahh, aaaah, Kyou... Mmmmmnn..._

– _What?! Why is my beloved little brother enjoying himself in someone else’s hands but not mine?! Explain this to me, Shigure!_

Shigure put the phone back to his ear and smothered laugh behind his hand. – It seems that he had found someone he loves. 

– _I could’ve give him all the love he ever needs!_

– Ayame, brotherly love is forbidden, Shigure reminded him with gently tone. He knew how much Ayame loved his little brother, although they didn’t get along very well. Or at all. 

– _You’re one to talk. Your books are filled with forbidden love stories..._ , Ayame’s crying voice accused through the phone. 

– I know. I know everything about forbidden love, Shigure said keeping the tenderness in his voice. – But aren’t you happy that your little brother is so happy?

They could heard how happy Yuki was as he groaned loudly upstairs. 

_ – Huaaah! Ky-oooooooh! Ah, ghah, haaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _

– _How can I be happy since it’s **Kyonkichi’s** name Yuki is screaming out..?_ the snake sobbed in the phone. 

– What does it matter _who’s_ name it is if it makes him happy? Shigure tried to point out the most important part of the case, but Ayame was too shocked to listen. – Fine, fine. I’ll come to see you this evening. 

– _Only at evening? Am I only that important to you?_

– You want me to stay over the night? Shigure asked knowing what Ayame meant by that and grinned to himself.

– _You have to comfort me until all the tears had dried off and then make me cry again,_ Ayame confirmed. – _And make me screaming your name louder than Yuki cries Kyou’s._

– Understood, you sweet little nympho. I’ll come at evening, Shigure promised and shut his phone. Well, that didn’t went as well as he had thought, but the result was the same. That was the point. He tried to call Hatori next, but he couldn’t get through. After few minutes, when Yuki’s exhausted, voluptuous groaning were hardly audible and filled with pleasureful sobs, the dog succeeded to call to his second best friend. 

– Ha~to~riii! 

– _I heard from Ayame._

– Tsk. I’d loved to be the one telling you..., Shigure whined looking very disappointed, but then he cheered up and reached the phone up towards the ceiling, where the rat’s quiet moaning barely get through. 

– _I don’t want to hear that. And you should neither be listening nor letting others hear that through a call. You’re the lowest_ , Hatori said straight and disappointment was easily heard from his voice before he cut the call. 

– Then what I’m supposed to do to have some fun? Shigure asked from his mute phone feeling lightly irritated by Hatori’s blame, but shrugged it soon away. It wasn’t his habit to took others opinions too heavily. There was one thing that matters, and that was he himself. 

– Well, I think I just kill the main character and go to Ayame’s place for a little game. 

 

 

Shigure was concentrated to write how his main character was choosing the most effective way to do suicide after founding out his boyfriend had betrayed him with his best friend who happens to be _a girl_ , when Kyou slid the door open and looked at the dog expecting smirk on his face. He leaned relaxed on the doorframe, not coming inside the room that was one huge mess, books and piles of papers everywhere, empty plates and full ashtrays abandoned on the edges of the tables and in the corners of the room. Shigure didn’t allow Tohru to clean the room when deadline was coming ahead. 

– Where’s Yuki? Shigure asked giving only a quick glance to the cat, showing how busy he was. 

– He’s sleeping, Kyou said shortly, not moving from his place nor turning his eyes to any other direction. 

– Oh, well. That’s understandable, the dog thought aloud as his fingers flied on the pad. 

– Aren’t you leaving soon? Kyou asked and smiled a bit gloomy when Shigure flinched a little and looked at him properly, questioning. – You have an appointment. 

_How much Kyou had heard? Surely not much, through all the sounds he made Yuki let out. The cat’s ears are sharp, but could they be sharper than mine? Hardly. So probably Kyou had only heard what I said on the phone. Nothing too bad, right?_

– That’s right, I’m soon going to go. Be good kids when I’m away, Shigure agreed trying to get out easily. He stood up shutting his computer and headed towards Kyou and the door. 

– Make sure you comfort Ayame enough, Kyou said calmly when the dog passed him, making Shigure freeze as he whispered: – And that he screams your name with more pleasure and louder voice than Yuki did mine. 

_God, he heard everything..!_

– I don’t care to whom you tell about us, Kyou kept talking to Shigure’s stiffened back, and his voice was so empty of emotions it was threatening. – It’s not a secret. I told to Akito-san, so it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world is thinking, if any. But...

The cat turned to look at Shigure over his shoulder, and he was visibly amused. – I don’t think Yuki likes if you share our private life with others.

So that was the case. Kyou wasn’t angry with him. But Yuki would be if he hear what Shigure did. And making Yuki angry, no, disappointed, feeling that his trust had once again betrayed, felt much worse than making Kyou angry. The poor rat had get through too many hard times during his life, more like there hadn’t be anything but hard times until Tohru and Kyou moved with them. Wincing Shigure thought that he should be a little bit nicer to Yuki. – I get it. 

– Good. Didn’t want to make my sweet little boyfriend cry, Kyou said joking grin on his face, knowing very well that Shigure had heard _how_ he made Yuki cry earlier, and headed towards the stairs. – Say hello from me to “onii-san”.*

 

 

Kyou’s smile was the totally opposite of glad face when he shut Yuki’s door behind him. Amused and evil he organized the new ideas and plans, putting the important information deep in his brains for future use. _What an unreliable dog you are, Shigure... Akito had lost his precious rat, how would he react if the dog leaves from his side too?_ Quietly he sneaked on the bedside, fondled Yuki’s hair that had poured over his eyes when sleeping naked and messed up under the covers. Tears had dried on the rat’s face, tears that were caused by the unbearable satisfaction. Kyou had promised him a reward, and made it felt like a reward. _If you ever cause problems to me, I know how to handle it... And if that distortion of a guardian tries anything, I have a plan to shut his barking mouth. Love is so painful thing to play with... Right, God?_

 

 

 

 

 

*Onii-san = big brother, blood-relative or not, can be used of an elder male, even strangers. Here Kyou uses it as calling Ayame his brother-in-law, only to mock their difficult relationship.

 

 

End of chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, in time and order, and I can keep going with the next chapter. Which is a mess right now. God, my head is so overloaded with all the new ideas I don't know what to do!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, please let me know if there's something, _anything,_ you want to tell me!


	14. Explaining in the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feared first day at school after the summer break full of happenings has arrived!

The rest of the summer break passed by rather quickly, but surely every day felt like an eternity to the poor rat. After lying to Tohru and Shigure about their relationship and behaving like lovers front of them Yuki found out he was better in safe from Kyou’s violence, the cat didn’t hit or kick him if Yuki agreed to cuddle when there were others in the same space, and although the mental humiliation made him blushing and wanting to die every time Kyou kissed him or took him in his arms when someone was watching, the physical pain had lessen to the minimum. Sometimes Kyou’s grip was harsh, sometimes he bit Yuki while pretending only to kiss, sometimes he bended the wrist to the limit of broking and enjoyed the suffering face Yuki tried to hide from others. But their facade was perfect, and even more than that at the few ours Tohru was out of the house...  


 

Kyou sat on Yuki’s bed and watched how Yuki tried to make the tie knob properly front of the mirror, hands trembling and cheeks beautifully red. It was the morning of their first day after the summer break, and Yuki knew he had to face all the school with the collar on his neck and react as naturally as possible to Kyou’s incalculable behaviour. He had to act like they were lovers, he had to bear Kyou’s existence next to him when everyone’s watching, and he was worried if he could do it. In home it was somewhat possible since they didn’t need to be in public all the time, he could stand still when they shared meals with Honda-san and Shigure, he was able to pretend he was only shy when the three of them studied together and Kyou touched him, but keeping the act all the day would be much harder. And Kyou knew it. The grin on his face told that he knew it very well. 

– Ready to go? the cat asked when the tie was somewhat tied and Yuki had put his sleeve in order, standing up from the bed and walking beside the rat who checked his looks on the mirror. 

– Can’t you take the collar off? It would be much easier for me to act like your boyfriend without it. 

– I don’t like to let you go that easily. I was nice enough when I didn’t do you last night so that you can walk straight, Kyou kept grinning and touched the collar lightly. – Besides, it looks good on you. You look like a tamed dog. 

– Don’t mock me, Yuki snorted turning his face on the other direction, annoyed but not daring to resist Kyou’s touch. 

– Not front of the others, Kyou promised and grabbed Yuki’s chin, forcing the rat to face him. – Make sure you act well, too. Adore me. Cling on me. Blush that beautifully when I kiss you.

– Surely you know that homosexuality isn’t tolerated by the society? For acting real we should be hiding it from the others, Yuki tried to shot Kyou’s idea down by lecturing him. 

– You don’t need to care what the society thinks, Kyou reminded him, and Yuki felt the cat’s other hand on his hair, pulling them first gently, then harder, and harder, until he winced and Kyou continued: – You need only be worried what _I_ am thinking about your behaviour. Right? 

– Right, Yuki admitted eyes closed against the pain, and Kyou released him. 

– Good boy. Now let’s go to show them how lovey-dovey you are.

 

 

– Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Tohru called delighted when they stepped into the classroom and rushed to chat with her friends, Kyou walking right behind her and Yuki following last, forced to greet Tohru’s friends by the good manners he had learnt to keep in every situation. 

– Tohru! I missed you so much! Arisa cried hugging Tohru tightly, not caring that others saw her tears of joy. Hanajima came to hug Tohru too and watched her friend’s face smiling. 

– You seem to be very happy, Tohru-chan, she noticed, but continued right after. – Oh, so it’s not something that happened to you. You’re happy for someone else’s sake. 

Slowly she turned to look at the zodiac members who were in the same class. – Congratulations. 

– I don’t get how you do that, but thanks, Kyou said and pulled Yuki to his armpit. 

– Ah, good morning Hanajima-san, Uotani-san, Yuki said quickly and bowed lightly before embarrassment would made the talking impossible to him. 

– Haah? What’s wrong with Prince and the carrot-head? Arisa turned to look them leaning her head atop of Tohru’s. 

– T-there’s nothing _wrong_ with them, Tohru hushed trying not to drag everyone’s attention to them, being aware that there were people who wouldn’t tolerate same sex couples, but Kyou didn’t need to hide it. – I managed to made Yuki mine during the summer break. 

– Aa. But that’s only natural, Arisa commented glancing at Hanajima, who knew exactly what Arisa meant by it. 

– You were never able to get Tohru, so you found the satisfaction where it was able to get. That’s how animals naturally behave. 

– That’s right, Arisa confirmed the deduction and hugged Tohru again. 

– Tha-that’s a bit rude... They’re not an animals, Tohru interrupted to the conversation, scared that Uotani and Hanajima might find out the animal spirits the boys carried with them. Arisa threw a meaningful glance to Hanajima, knowing the other could read her thoughts. _Yeah, right. **Not** an animals. In heat._ Hanajima nodded agreeing. 

– You just thought something ill about us, Kyou mentioned irritated smile on his face, but forced himself to calm down since they were Tohru’s friends. And Hanajima got some mystical powers he couldn’t understand. And he doesn’t hit girls. 

– Well, you do have our blessings as long as it doesn’t cause any harms to Tohru, Arisa said shrugging her shoulders not interested and leading Tohru further to the class, near their seats. 

– Take care that you don’t show her anything harmful, Hanajima added turning half away to follow the other two. 

– I... we... we don’t do anything like that! Yuki stammered face all red, but Hanajima’s cold glare shut his mouth. 

– I didn’t meant anything like _that_. She doesn’t want to see one of you dead...

That freeze Yuki, and he glanced quickly at the cat, who kept his face calm and relaxed. _I didn’t thought about killing Kyou, I didn’t have any thoughts like that... Did he thought about killing me?_ Cold sweat poured along Yuki’s spine and he gulped. It was possible. Kyou might kill him if he gets bored or if Yuki does something extremely wrong. But surely Kyou didn’t plan on killing him now? Surely he has no reason for that? 

_Or maybe Hanajima get it wrong? She had said it’s hard to understand our waves, whatever those are... Maybe she just... get it wrong..._

 

 

– Explain this, were Hatsuharu’s first words as he saw Yuki and Kyou on the hallway during the second break between classes, and his voice nor glance wasn’t the nicest possible. 

– Oh, good morning, Haru, Yuki said a bit confused and shamed, he hadn’t told about their relationship to Haru while the summer break was going on, he had avoided all the people, and even knowing he have to face them some day Yuki hadn’t solve how he could do it. 

Kyou wasn’t ashamed at all. 

– What? You got a problem? he asked grinning and leaned on the wall so close to Yuki it looked intentional, his arm almost touched the rat’s shoulder like he was protecting the thinner boy, like Yuki was so fragile he needed the protection. 

– Why is Yuki the one who wears the collar you asked from me? Hatsuharu specified his question staring at the cat, eyes only half-open but threatening, ready to turn into black Haru. 

– Simply because it was meant to him, Kyou explained smirking and caught a lock of Yuki’s silky hair in his fingers, lifting them to his lips to be kissed. 

– Explain, Hatsuharu repeated and angry aura started to flow around him. 

– I’m sorry, Haru, I didn’t knew how to tell you, Yuki said taking a step closer to Haru before he would loose control totally and start to rage in the school. – Me and Kyou... we...

He couldn’t say the words, they stuck in his throat, he felt other people’s staring at them on the hallway and blushed. 

– We’re dating, Kyou ended the sentence instead of him, looking relaxed and self-confident under the hateful glare Haru threw at him. – C’mon Yuki, say it to him. Seems like the cow isn’t buying it when I’m the one telling the truth. 

– We’re... dating, Yuki whispered so quietly the voice got buried under the other sounds in the hallway, girl’s giggling, steps, rustle of the clothes, conversations, but Haru saw how his lips moved and read the words, calming down. 

– You could’ve told to me if you wanted a man, Yuki, Hatsuharu said half joking, but the other half was true and the eyes that tried to catch Yuki’s weren’t laughing, they were hurt. 

– Sorry..., Yuki mumbled unable to met his cousin’s glance, he kept his eyes on the floor until he felt Kyou’s arm embracing him and flinching turned to look at the cat. 

– I’ll take good care of him, Kyou promised smiling, but he wasn’t looking at Hatsuharu, he’s eyes saw only Yuki, and the smile didn’t reach into his eyes, they showed other emotions that wouldn’t convinced the cow if he would’ve seen them. But there wasn’t anyone else beside the rat who could saw the dangerous, possessed eyes that promised only more suffering, more humiliation if Yuki wouldn’t play along, so he raise his hand on Kyou’s side and took a weak grip of his shirt, leaning closer to the scary monster as if he would want to be there of his own free will.

On Hatsuharu’s point of view they looked harmony couple, especially since he knows how hard it was to Yuki to show how much he cares, and staying that close to the cat, almost clinging onto him, must be because of strong emotions. Sighting he gave up and let the hope fade away. He had Rin, it was enough. Would be fair toward Rin to stay only with her. 

– So you started to date during summer break? Have you had use for this? Haru asked reaching his hands on Yuki’s collar and pulling lightly one of the rings on it, making the collar squeeze the rat’s neck until the strangled boy gulped. 

– Haru, Yuki pleaded raising his hand on the other side of collar to ease the pressure and glanced at the cow beg in his eyes. 

– Hm. Kyou. Has he ever looked at you with that kind of face? And if he has, how come he can still walk with his own legs? 

– Don’t look at him like that, Kyou told to Yuki and covered the rat’s eyes with his palm, pulling him lightly against his chest. – I don’t want to fight with Haru, but I surely must if you seduce him. 

– Ah, I didn’t..., the rat denied blind and leaned his back on Kyou, the situation was too dangerous, too intimate, and he hoped Hatsuharu would leave soon. 

– Nah, never matter, Haru said calmly and let the ring on Yuki’s collar in peace, turning away and shouting over his shoulder: – Tell me if you need advices with the collar! 

– I know how to use it, Kyou convinced and grinned on Haru’s loitering back, not letting Yuki go until the cow had turned around the corner. 

– It’s just not the right time yet..., the cat whispered on Yuki’s ear making him shiver.

 

 

End of chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a bit short after the few previous chapters, but I got to cut it in half, otherwise it would be too long chapter for my likening. So, the next chapter will continue this first day after summer break too!
> 
> Thank you for all my readers, please comment freely if there is anything you would like to tell me!
> 
>  
> 
> While reading again this story and remembering the thoughts I got at that time, I got to admit my mind had twisted more and more during writing this. At first it was almost pure... And now I'm only planning to tell you how completely Kyou is going to dominate the poor rat. I got the feeling this is only going to worse and worse. Maybe you are twisted enough to enjoy it like I am.


	15. Fan service to the Prince Yuki club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other half of the first day after the summer break...

The bell had barely rang as the sing of class to end and lunch-time to begin when the noise of countless running footsteps filled the hallway and headed towards the one, special classroom, the classroom where school’s prince, one and holy Sohma Yuki-kun, was. Obsessed gloss in their eyes the members of Prince-Yuki club rushed to make clear if the nasty rumours were true, if it was possible that their treasure had been stolen regardless of the strict rules that allowed no-one to confess to the prince. 

– WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE?! the president of the club, Motoko-senpai shouted out opening the door so forcefully it slammed and made the students in the class to flinch. 

– Aa, the troublemakers came, Arisa commented with tired tone and turned toward Tohru and Hanajima. – Should we go out to have the lunch? 

– Yes! The weather is so beautiful and it’s warm! Tohru get exited and gathered her stuff with her. 

– Excellent proposal, Uotani. We shall enjoy our time together without any introducers, Hanajima agreed and stood up, giving the group of girls a clear meaning glare: stay out of our way. 

– H-h-ha-hanajima-san! W-w-we, the Prince-Yuki club, have a-a-arrived to investigate some cruel rumours, Motoko tried to explain voice cracking and taking a step backwards. She remembered very well what happened last time their paths crossed and had hoped they didn’t need to meet ever again. 

– Your business has nothing to do with us. Yuki is sitting right there. Now, _if you excuse us_..., Hanajima said politely but her voice carried so heavy threatening within it was able to feel physically, and scared the members of the fan club make the path for the three girls. Few other students ran away with them, not wanting to witness the rage of the crazy fan girls when they will found out the same the class had seen during these first lessons when Kyou had uninhibitedly approach to Yuki, and Yuki had let him do it. 

– Well, now when the nuisance had gone we can focus in the most important part! Who of you had dared to ask Yuki to go out? Motoko stated to the rest of the class, pretending like her self-confidence hadn’t shattered for a minute. 

– Motoko-senpai, I tried to tell you before, Minami, the club’s vice president and Yuki’s classmate, said sneaking closer, sweat dropping on her forehead. – It’s him.

Her trembling finger pointed at Kyou, not caring the manners that forbidden to point at others, and she didn’t knew if she was more angry than frightened by the situation. 

– Huh? Have you some problem with me going out with Yuki? Kyou asked threatening and tilted his head walking next to the rat’s seat. The silver haired boy didn’t move a muscle, didn’t turn to face his fans nor his “boyfriend”, since the atmosphere felt like exploding at any minute and he didn’t want to be the one lighting the fuse. Pretending like nothing happens he stared his desk and the notes from the last class.

– Sohma Kyou-kun! Don’t you have any sense of moral?! It is forbidden to date or confess to the Prince! Motoko reminded him of the club’s rules and tried to look confident and accusing. 

– I’m not a member of your stupid club so those rules doesn’t tie my hands, Kyou said shrugging the invisible chains away. 

– Prince is holy, he belongs to everyone and no-one! the club’s president put an argument. Surely every student in the school agreed that Yuki was something too gorgeous to be touched... 

– Yuki was lonely. Terribly lonely. Isolated. It was actually bullying you’ve been doing to him, the cat said sliding his arm slowly down from Yuki’s shoulder on his chest and pulled the rat backwards to lean on Kyou’s hip as he stood behind the rat, who still stared his desk unable to join the conversation. It was possible to hear the girls flinching shocked by the boys physical contact.

What Kyou said was truth, the fan girls made Yuki unable to be a normal high school boy, they forced him to be something special, something untouchable, and soon no one even tried to be close with him. Before Honda-san came in his life... But saying those words toward the girls who had acted blindly, not knowing what they had caused, was cruel. 

– Actually I should thank you, Kyou teased grinning as he lifted Yuki’s chin forcefully upwards. – Your heartless behaviour made him an easy prey for me... 

– W-w-w-we didn’t do anything like that! We adore Yuki-kun! Motoko denied agitated, and other members joined her. 

– That’s right, we love Yuki-kun! 

– Sohma-kun is the ideal man! 

– We never bullied him! 

– Mm, surely you loved him... At school you made sure no one could get close to him, and at nights you whispered his name in your dreams... But unfortunately that kind of love couldn’t ever reach to him, Kyou hummed lightly amused, pressing the back of Yuki’s head against his hip and keeping the rat’s embarrassed face visibly, not caring about the pleading glare in the rat’s big, purple eyes that asked him to stop. 

Motoko blushed rapidly. – Our love towards him is pure! We hadn’t done anything that dirty! 

– That’s hard to believe seeing how badly you blushed. Hey, Yuki, should you do a little fan service for the girls who had adored you for so long? the cat asked glancing at Yuki evil smirk on his face. 

– Kyou..., Yuki hesitated, unsure what the other was planning but believing it wasn’t anything good. 

– At first they wanted to idolize you, and now all they have left is to keep watching how I took you away..., Kyou whispered bending closer until their hair get mixed, the cat’s orange hair mingled with Yuki’s silver, silky hair, then Kyou pushed Yuki’s head further back and his lips pecked the rat’s forehead, his nose followed the line of Yuki’s until their lips met, and Yuki’s panicked gulp got buried under the girls excited voices, other extremely shocked and terrified, but most of them enthusiastic, eager and thirsty for more. 

– Kyou, don’t, Yuki pleaded and his face turned as red as some of the girls’, but there wasn’t really denying in his voice, he knew he couldn’t stop the cat, and more importantly, wasn’t allowed to. 

– Don’t you think they deserve to see how happily you are in relationship? Kyou teased and kissed Yuki again, deeper, with more demand in his moves, and the girls saw how he lured his tongue inside their loved prince’s mouth, and suddenly the classroom’s temperature raised high. 

– T-t-th-that’s n-n-not allowed, Motoko cried falling on her knees, the view was too intense, too private, too _sinful_ for her to stand it. Few other club members had fainted, and couple had nose-bleed, others only stared drooling at the hot couple kissing front of them. 

– It’s not allowed to _you_ , Kyou specified straighten his back but keeping his hand possessing on the rat’s shoulder when Yuki hided his blushing face behind his hands. – But Yuki is free to kiss who ever he wants, right? And since I’m his mate...

Kyou picked intentionally the word that could be understand with vary meanings. 

– Of course I’m free to do anything I want with him... 

 

 

For a little moment Hanajima’s eyes stared to the highs and a shiver of enjoyment made her tremble when the three best friends ate their lunch on the school’s yard. 

– Oh, that’s so amazingly good... 

– What is, Hana-chan? Tohru wondered aloud since her friend’s bento box had emptied a while ago. 

– The waves..., Hanajima explained looking relaxed and delighted, as she would be enjoying the smell of roses in the beautiful garden. – There’s so many corpses in our classroom right now. 

– Corpses? But you couldn’t hear the waves of the dead’s? Arisa asked not really interested her classmates states. 

– You’re right, Arisa. They are still alive, at this moment, but they think they are already dead... 

– Isn’t it bad? Should we hurry back? If Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun are in trouble..., Tohru worried ready to left the lunch wait for future, but Arisa and Hanajima calmed her down. 

– No need to worry, Tohru dear, they are alright, Hanajima promised smiling very lightly. 

– They can take care of themselves, Arisa added giving Kyou the highest recognition thus far. 

– Are you sure? Tohru verified looking still a bit uneasy, and her friends shared very talkative glare. 

– It’s the path they decided to walk, and they’re doing it fine. Believe me, Tohru-chan, Kyou can handle this, Hanajima convinced and looked at Tohru’s full bento box. – Are you going to eat this? 

– _Orange-top_ is handling it? What’s the prince doing? Arisa asked impressed by the other girl’s words, she had thought that Yuki was the one who would handle difficult situations. 

– Oh, I think he’s one of the deaths. Kyou might just accidentally kill him with the embarrassment, Hanajima said calmly and took an eggroll Tohru gave to her. 

– That’s so delicious...

Either Arisa or Tohru couldn’t tell if Hanajima was talking about the food or something only she knew.

 

 

Incredibly quietly Yuki closed the research room’s door behind him, fighting against the urge to hit the door that wouldn’t help anything, only drag some pass by student’s attention, and right now he wanted to be alone. The day had been nothing but a catastrophe. One time after another Kyou had embarrassed him front of every _one_ who knows Yuki, everyone who had came to greet him after the summer break, and though no one had turned away or acted badly towards him, Yuki felt unbearable shame by being noticed as “Kyou’s boyfriend”. And how the stupid cat had kissed him front of all those girls, only to tease them, and to tease Yuki... 

_I can’t stand this humiliation... I hate him, I hate him so badly..._

He squeezed his hands into fists and wished for something he could hit, a way to release all the anger, but the empty, tidy room didn’t offer him a change. _If he touches me once again during this day, I’m not sure if I can handle it..._

As an answer the door slipped open and Kyou stepped inside, obviously he had followed Yuki who had lied of going to the restroom during the last class of the day. The rat flinched, but it was because the fume he could barely hold in. 

– You have made lying your new hobby, Kyou mentioned grinning lightly and shutting the door carefully, he made sure the lock clicked before letting the knob go. 

– You..., Yuki pronounced the word like it was something disgusting and looked at the cat openly hateful. 

– Looks like you’re not on your best mood. Make sure you don’t show that kind of face to the others, Kyou reminded taking few steps closer, until he could’ve reach for Yuki only by lifting his hand if he wants to. 

– You’re going too far! I can’t stand this anymore! Yuki yelled getting brave by the adrenaline, brave and blind, and he didn’t see the punch coming before it hit his ribs and left him breathless. His legs were about to betray him, but the cat took a hold of the falling Yuki before he hit the floor, and looking estimating the boy gasping for air Kyou pushed him to lean on the table behind him. 

– You get embarrassed so easily, the cat commented and he bended closer to unbutton the highest buttons on Yuki’s shirt, like it was the sleeve that made it hard to get breathed. 

– But it only takes time. Once you will notice that you’re doing much naughtier things in public without getting embarrassed. Though I like it when you blush that badly..., Kyou said that last sentence more to himself, but it didn’t really matter, it looked like Yuki couldn’t hear anything from the desperate try of gathering air in his lungs. The rat’s eyes were big of panic and pain, his hands pressed the chest and stomach like they were guilty for his state, and some drooling poured on his chin. Kyou opened few more buttons, loosened the tie until he could took it off and stepped aback looking at his masterpiece. 

– That’s it, you’re looking good that way.

With the first, little inhales Yuki raised his eyes and saw how the cat took something from his pocket. Was it a phone? When Kyou had get one? Yuki hadn’t made his mind clear before a strict flash made him blind for a moment and he heard the sound of camera taking a picture. 

– W-w-wha-t? he gasped doubtful, the cat couldn’t... No way... He couldn’t just take a photo?!

Regardless of Yuki’s thoughts Kyou turned the phone and showed the picture to the more and more panicking rat. – See? You look adorable. Like you have just have sex.

Terrified Yuki realized the picture could been misunderstood that way. His hands covering the hurt ribs could be seen as a try to cover his bare chest, like he would been get caught while dressing up, his eyes could’ve be that big because of excitement, and the saliva on his chin could’ve been caused of panting and screaming in pleasure... 

– I can show this pic to the next one who comes to ask if we _really_ are dating, the cat grinned and put the phone back to his pocket looking very satisfied. 

– N-n-no, Yuki asked, pleaded, trying to control his breath and put his shirt in order. – Kyou, don’t show that picture to anyone. They might tell to Honda-san... 

– Wasn’t you giving up? Kyou teased amused by the other’s agony. – You said you can’t stand it anymore... And it has been only the first day.

– Don’t let Honda-san know, Yuki repeated the most important point to him, swallowing his pride as bitter as it tasted, and looking at the cat begging. – Please.

– And what you are going to do in exchange? Kyou smirked, enjoying the game. 

– I... I try to bear your actions as my boyfriend when there’s others witnessing, the rat repeated half of their promise. 

– Good boy, Kyou praised him like a dog, but his hand didn’t raise to ruffle Yuki’s hair, it went down on his groins. – Want to have some sex as a reward? 

– No! the frightened voice denied quickly, but Kyou seemed not to be able hear it, he kept rubbing Yuki’s member through the pants. 

– Maybe you have forget the good points of being my boyfriend. Like the way I make you scream...

Kyou opened the belt and thrusted his hand inside of Yuki’s trousers, teasing the waking up dick like he knew Yuki liked it. 

– No, don’t, we’re at school... Someone might hear us..! the rat tried to stop Kyou and fight against the first hot waves that pulsed in his lower stomach, waves of enjoyment. 

– Then you have to watch out your voice, Kyou whispered onto Yuki’s ear and squeezed his hand around the growing flesh, making the other boy tremble and close his purple eyes. 

– Ah!

Only a little moan managed to escape before Yuki covered his mouth with both hands, he couldn’t resist the feelings the cat woke up deep in his body, and Yuki concentrated to kept quiet and stand somewhat still, leaning on the table behind him, when Kyou jerked him with experience. 

– Are you crying? Kyou’s amused voice asked tickling on Yuki’s skin when couple of tears ran along the rat’s face. Yuki didn’t gave any answers, he panted behind his hands and turned his face away, feeling too much shame to face Kyou right now. 

– You’re so dirty, enjoying yourself like that during school day, Kyou said only to make Yuki feel even worse and rubbed the knob the way that cause shivers ran all the way from top to toes on the rat’s body. – You’re so tainted...

Yuki started to sob forcefully, he didn’t want to hear the words he believed were nothing but true. He was so dirty, so disgusting, so _wrong_... And when he leaned backwards far above the table Kyou embraced him with his left arm, hold there tightly, and biting lightly the quietly moaning rat’s neck made Yuki came hard on his hand.

Kyou looked at his wet hand estimating and pushed his tongue out, licking erotically the white fluid from his pinkie. – Not so bad... Hey, you didn’t ate all your lunch, right Yuki? Have some snack.

He pulled the panting rat closer, better on his feet, and pushed his hand covered with Yuki’s semen on the rat’s face. 

– No, I don’t want..., the rat denied trying to turn his face on the other direction, but the hand that had supported his back raised to his neck, to the collar and tightened it painfully against Yuki’s throat. 

– Open your mouth, Kyou ordered quietly, the way Yuki knew was the most threatening, and scratching the collar out of his flesh he lightly opened his lips. That was enough for the cat and he pushed his wetted fingers inside, leaving spots of seed on Yuki’s face. 

– Swallow. All of it, he commanded wiping his fingers on Yuki’s tongue and let the collar go, burying his free hand in the hair of Yuki’s back of head, holding him firmly still. The rat coughed and drooled, the taste of his own sperm was the most unpleasant thing he had ever tasted of, but Kyou didn’t release him until he had gulped couple of times and the cat’s fingers felt clean enough. 

– You really know how to entertain me, Kyou laughed lightly and wiped the saliva on his handkerchief, watching how Yuki tried to get the taste out of his mouth. 

– I... I hate you, the rat snapped drying the tears from his face, not looking at the monster who loved to play with him, when he heard the uninvited sound of the camera again. 

– No! What you think you’re doing?!

Smirking naughty Kyou took few more pictures before answering to his toy. – We both know the first picture I took was a fake. Now I got some really sexy ones... You know you have some sperm on your face? And your clothes are quite out of order...

He chuckled seeing how Yuki tried to fix his clothes as quickly as possible before Kyou would take more photos of his humiliated state, but the cat was done, he was completely satisfied with the pics of Yuki swallowing the last drops of seed, face messy and pants attractively open. 

– Clean yourself before coming back to class. You might get raped if you walk on the hallways looking like that, Kyou gave him an advice and opened the door. – I’ll go first. 

– Go to die, Yuki wished, but not before Kyou had closed the door and his footsteps had drew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm prosessing couple of other stories at the same time, and had forget the things I added in this one before taking few days break. So when I read this one again before publishing I got suprised and delighted of the last scene, I honestly didn't have any clues in my brains I had wrote it. What a genious you have as your writer...
> 
> The sad news are that I know exactly what there's going to happen in this storyline after a month, but before that I got to figure out and write what happens _before the month has passed by_! Do you guys ever has that kind of problems? Surely I will make some jumps on the timeline, but I can't jump over a month, that's too important for the boys' development. So this is going to be quite hard, force them to tell me what there's happening, all the little details and big events, before I got the plot on my own hands...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for everyone who had read this! I appreciate each and every one of my readers, feel free comment and tell me anything you have in your mind. Especially I'm looking forward for criticism since I _do_ want to develop myself. As a writer. As a person I'm already perfect. And I don't regret writing these things, only thing I regret are the mistakes I do since it seems I don't have a proofreader anymore.


	16. Playing on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding your lover is so romantic... Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of mental torture, don't mind, just enjoy!

The sight Yuki released when Shigure said goodbyes and shut the main door behind him was a heavy one. He was tired, even exhausted from playing lovers all the week both in school and home, and this was the first time in the whole week when both Shigure and Tohru were out, other working and another going to meet Akito. The rat leaned far over the living room’s table and shut his eyes, he wanted to rest, rest soundly, remember who he really was and what were his true emotions.

Kyou smirked as he came from the kitchen with the food Tohru had prepared for them for dinner before the school. Yuki looked so fragile and irritated it made him almost laugh. – Long week, huh?

Yuki didn’t answer, he wanted to take the opportunity when he didn’t have to act nicely towards Kyou, and sulked visibly. 

– Must be hard to act like you love someone you truly hate, Kyou thought aloud and settled down at the table, putting the plates full of food in the middle of it. 

– You know it is, Yuki snapped and took a look of the food. He was hungry. 

– You make this game worth of playing, Kyou praised evil smile on his face, taking the only pair of chopsticks he had took along. – You wanna eat?

Yuki snorted. – I’ll go take chopsticks. 

– No, you don’t. Sit down and act like a good boyfriend, Kyou ordered amused grin skewing his lips. – Say “aah”.

Even though Yuki was able to say what he wanted, the promise tied him tightly. Saying and doing something were two different things, one allowed, another not. If Kyou commands him to do something, he must to do it, or otherwise Kyou was free to broke the promise too, and that means... Telling to Honda-san. 

– I hate you, the rat murmured between his biting teeth when Kyou started to feed him. 

– I’d love to make you hate me even more, Kyou proposed, and something dangerous glowed rapidly in his eyes, but after a second it was gone and Yuki wondered if he had seen it at all. 

– I don’t believe it’s possible to hate you more than I already do, Yuki claimed while Kyou ate some himself. 

– Wanna bet?

The grin on the cat’s face was victorious, and Yuki flinched. There was clearly some inconvenience plan Kyou was ready to turn true, and Yuki didn’t want a part in it. 

– No, thanks. No bets anymore. 

– What a shame. I would have forced you to finally call me “Master” after winning that one. But forcing you to call me your “love” is also very amusing...

Angrily Yuki kept quiet, and Kyou took his fun by feeding the rat who showed with his every motion, every single face that he hated it. 

– Take off your shirt. 

– What?! Negatively surprised Yuki leaned backwards, further from the cat and his immoral request. – We- we are in a living room! 

– You have some weird thoughts about places, Kyou criticized sighting a bit disappointed. 

– YOU have weird thoughts about places! Yuki yelled back. 

– When we are alone the place doesn’t matter, Kyou lectured the rat, and his glare had turned a little bit colder. – Now, take off your clothes.

Yuki’s limbs felt extremely heavy when he slowly started to unbutton his shirt, let it drop down from his shoulders, took a very long time to open his belt and undoing the few buttons on his trousers, like the time had stopped and he would never be ready. 

– If you want to tease me, do it more erotically, Kyou gave an advice smirking to the rat’s unwilling movements. – Being slow isn’t so tempting alone, you know. 

– Shut up, Yuki muttered back, he wasn’t doing it slowly because of alluring the cat but because he didn’t want to do it. His face were bright red when he finally stood up and took off his trousers and underwear at once. He was never getting used to be naked front of the cat. No matter how many times he had to join Kyou when taking baths, or how many times Kyou had forced his way on Yuki, undressing under the cat’s burning eyes was every time so embarrassing. 

– Yep, that looks better. Sit on the table, Kyou ordered letting his eyes wander up and down on Yuki’s nude body. While most of the bruising and scratches had healed there were less details on the rat’s white glowing skin, but he still looked good, and Kyou knew he could always create new ones if getting bored with the unmarked body of his toy. 

– Wha-? _At_ the table, you mean?! Yuki tried to correct the sentence for better, but the cat shook his head. 

– Put your bare ass on the table and sit quietly, he specified the order, making Yuki looking very puzzled. 

– But... But I...

The burning orange eyes looked demanding at him, and Kyou’s tone was husky as he said: – Yes, you are dirty. You’ll taint the table we have been eating breakfasts, lunches, dinners, snacks, all together with Tohru and Shigure. You’ll be _really naughty_ when sitting on it, naked and sinful. And you’ll do it, because I order you to do it, right, Yuki?

Huge piece made of guilty stuck in Yuki’s throat, making it hard to breath, and altogether with the collar it was totally impossible to gulp. The cat pushed the dishes aside, making clear that he wanted Yuki to sit right front of him. Hesitantly Yuki obeyed, sitting as far on the edge as possible, pressings his legs together and trying to minimize the skin contact to the table’s surface. 

– Not like that. It looks like you have something to hide between your legs. Show it to me. Spear your legs, Kyou ruined his plan and forced his knees to apart. Yuki flinched when his testicles touched the edge of the table, ashamed for being so visible front of the cat. His desperate squirming made the heartless cat smirking. 

– Actually, if you’re that uncomfortable when your nice, smooth ass gets scratched against the table... You can sit on your palms, Kyou gave him permission smiling devilishly. It wasn’t much better option, but Yuki chose to take it and slipped his hands under his bottom. He thought like he wasn’t _sitting on the table_ but leaning on it with his hands, and that made him feel less dirty and irrespective. But unfortunately it made him totally defenseless too.

The chopsticks pinched hardly the rat’s right nipple and he flinched, letting a surprised moan escape from his lips. Kyou looked at his reactions like Yuki was just a show and reached his hand to twist the other nipple with the wooden chopsticks. 

– Don’t..! They shouldn’t be used -uah!- like this! Yuki resisted trying to avoid the painful touches, and for a little moment the cat truly stopped, as he took some more rice and fed it to his slave. 

– I’m only creative, that’s all, Kyou told as excuse, slipping the sticks down and drawing a line from the rat’s mouth to his lower stomach within the top of the sticks, just to make Yuki groan as he took the soft dick between them. 

– Haa-ah! 

– Isn’t that almost clean? I’m not touching you with my hands, the cat teased stroking Yuki’s manhood forcefully until it started to grow, leaning closer the ashamed boy and lowering his voice. – Oh, but it’s not me who’s dirty... It’s you.

Face burning Yuki avoided Kyou’s harshly grinning glare, shivers running along his sensitive body. He wished the disobeying hard-on between his legs would vanish as soon as Kyou had made it, that this whole scene would be only a nightmare, _that all of these weeks would’ve been only a nightmare_ , but it wasn’t, as ever before, and the next rough pull of his nipple took him back to reality with loud scream. 

– Hurts! 

– Is that so? But it also makes you throbbing, Kyou pointed amused, and Yuki opened his eyes to look himself how improperly he was bleeding pre-cum all over his abdomen. Panicking he closed his legs, pressed the thighs together so hard it hurt, and within the pain he tried to cool down his heated flesh. 

– Once again, you’re trying to deny my right to see the show to the very end, the cat remarked hint of disappointment in his voice and took a painful grip of Yuki’s knees, forcing them apart again. The harsh movement took Yuki out of balance, and whining he crashed on his back over the table. 

– There you lay like waiting to be eaten, Kyou mocked him moving the chopsticks over the rat’s body like they would walk on his skin, snatching sharply from here and there. 

– Ow... Ouch! Stop it! Yuki told him flinching under the rough pinches, hands painfully under his weight and unable to protect himself against the light torture. His back arched when the wooden sticks grabbed his prick once again. Yuki went totally breathless as he felt something wet and enjoyable warm rounding the pulsing dick, he shut tightly his eyes not wanting to look, but fragile moan left him when Kyou’s soft tongue licked him from the base to the head of his dick. 

– Oah... 

The cat didn’t suck him, only fondled with his lips, teased with the slow licks, and Yuki wondered if his spine was about to melt under the hot feelings, hating himself for his body’s eager answer for Kyou’s actions. 

– There’s such a sweet taste... Are you feeding me some dessert already? Kyou breathed on the sensitive skin of Yuki’s thighs and let his eyes catch the delicious view of the rat’s ashamed faces before sucking lightly one of the balls in his mouth. 

– Stop! That... feels so wrong..! Yuki gasped twisting on the table, managing to hurt his hands even more, but the other didn’t mind his resisting as he took Yuki’s manhood back to his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head and letting the teeth touch the surface, scratch it so little it doesn’t really hurt. 

– You know, there is one word I’d _consider_ to listen, if it happens to slip from your lips..., Kyou reminded raising his head from the rat’s groins, licking the drooling from his lips and watching how Yuki snapped his mouth shut, not going to beg with _that_ word. 

– I’m wondering, the cat spoke quietly, stroking Yuki’s hard flesh with the chopsticks again and sliding his free hand on the rat’s inner thighs. 

– Are your body fluids all the time that sweet and tasty..? It’s been a while..., he continued carving over the big vein on Yuki’s thighs with his thumb’s nail, the threat being easily figured out. – Wouldn’t you feed me some, love?

The question was so twisted, so freak with the kind tone and the real meaning of his request that it couldn’t be more conflicted. It was ridiculous Kyou was even _asking_ it, he could’ve easily just break the skin and suck all the blood he wanted, asking it was only teasing the defenseless boy who wasn’t allowed to deny anything from the cat. But he tried. 

– If you cut the veins there I’ll bleed to death, Yuki told him voice cracking under all the strong emotions, the lust he didn’t want to feel, the hate he felt towards himself since he still felt it, hate towards the cat who forced him to enjoy the physical relationship they were having, and the fear of Kyou suddenly killing him only because it satisfies him. 

– Are you that afraid of death? Kyou asked raising to sit on his knees between Yuki’s open legs and bended over the thin boy who tried his best to control his gasping breathing when the cat’s right hand kept teasing his dick with the rough chopsticks. – Are you going to offer me something else instead? 

Yuki denied to answer, his teeth lacerated the swollen bottom lip of his and he kept the purple eyes carefully shut when Kyou’s tongue tickled it’s way over his stomach, teased his hardened nipples and then there was harsh pinch on his neck when sharp teeth bit him. 

– Ah! 

He laid there, trembling and sweating, heart and painfully hard cock beating in the same rhythm when the cat’s hot breath hit his skin, burn him, confusing his own breathing even more. 

– Well, are you? the cat kept asking only inches away from Yuki’s ear, putting the chopsticks finally away and opening his belt, curving above the rat and letting the naked boy sense the warmth of his body, not yet touching him. – Do you prefer offering your living flesh instead of your hot, pouring blood?

The cat seemed to wait his answer, and saying it aloud, really _offering himself for Kyou to use_ felt so humiliating Yuki didn’t say anything, he bit his lip harder and gasped when the familiar, silky touch of Kyou’s dick against his ring filled all his senses. Only petting Yuki’s butt creek but not entering Kyou lifted the rat’s legs up on his shoulders and put his hands back on Yuki’s throat, following the curves and lines with his fingertips until his thumbs rested on the artery. 

– In which place you’ll want me to dug in? I’ll let you choose. 

The voice wasn’t entirely cold, there was some confusing warmth in it, and very audible amused tone too, and patiently Kyou waited for the rat’s answer, pushing his hips against the slowly broken up boy’s more than willing bottom. Quietly Yuki started to cry, tears flowed from his closed eyes and his nails carved into the edge of the table. How much he wanted to ask Kyou to kill him, to end this miserable life that couldn’t bring anything good to him anymore, but he was still too afraid of death, the coldness when life escapes from his tortured body, the unknown afterlife if there even was such a thing, and therefore he couldn’t form those words. 

– Just... f-fuck me, he whispered voice cracking so badly between the sobs it was hard to hear, and being aware of it he tried again, not wanting Kyou to misunderstand him. – Fuck me! Anything, just don’t... Don’t kill me..!

The next scream wasn’t covered with pathetic begging, it was nothing but pleasure when Kyou stopped teasing him and firmly pushed inside the awaiting hole, filling Yuki so completely his mind went blank. 

– Aaaah!

Caressing hand wiped away the tears from Yuki’s face, there might be slight mocking grin on the cat’s lips as he licked the salty water from his palm but Yuki wasn’t looking, his body was in heat, he moaned under Kyou’s thrusts and moved his hips for answering to the movements. Easing the pain on Yuki’s hands Kyou grabbed his hips and lift the rat’s lower body from the table, stroking inside so roughly he made the whole table move forward, but this time Yuki’s body wasn’t resisting his harsh demands, it wasn’t fighting against him but accepting his entering, squeezing and convulsing around the rock Kyou thrust inside of the tight ass again and again. 

– You’ve learned to love it, the cat mentioned panting as his hands wandered higher on Yuki’s back, lifting him up from the table and on Kyou’s thighs, letting him drag Yuki to sit on his dick and push deeper in until he was all the way in. Yuki didn’t even seemed to hear his words through all the moaning and gasping, his eyes were still closely shut and his mind were empty of everything but the feelings his sensitive body told to him.

The hot, almost burning touches of the cat’s hand as he hold Yuki on his arms. The lustful pain in his nipples that were played so hard earlier. The itching, fading pain in his hands that didn’t need to carry his weight anymore but were still pressing the edge of the table as his life would be on that grip. The achy on his throbbing prick that got chafed against the fabric of the cat’s shirt he hadn’t took off. And the unbearable, painful and most enjoyable feeling of stretching around Kyou’s dick, the hard thrusts that forced him to allow the intruder up in his ass, the poking against his prostate... 

– Ghaah... Ky-ouh...

It didn’t sound right, it sound like lover’s voice, begging for more, but Yuki couldn’t do any better now, not now, not when his mind was so broken, when his body was messed up with passion, not when he couldn’t tell where he starts and ends, being so controlled by every move Kyou made inside of him. He locked his ankles behind Kyou’s neck and let his hips dance over Kyou’s, shattering in pieces when the cat raised higher on his knees and fucked the screams out of the rat until Yuki came, splattering his seed all over their stomachs, and Kyou almost broke his neck by the last thrusts before cumming inside the constricting anal. 

Yuki hadn’t came down from the climax before Kyou already pulled out and pushed the rat on the table, looking grinning the carefully messed boy who was covered and bleeding sperm and messing the table without noticing it himself. There wasn’t anything as enjoyable as playing with the rat... To break him again and again, make him so confused he didn’t knew anymore what was true and what false. To push him over the edge only to see how he crawled back. But he had to let the rat the room to gather his mind, otherwise he would broke totally unfixable, and the game will end.

– Offer that kind of service again, love, Kyou whispered licking teasingly Yuki’s ear before fixing his clothes, standing up and gathering the dishes with him. – And clean the table, will ya? I don’t want to let it for Tohru...

When Kyou left the room grinning he heard how Yuki moaned as he opened his fuzzy eyes and saw the mess he had created. For a moment Yuki denied to thought anything, he only waited the power coming back to his trembling muscles, the peaceful numbness covering his head as long as possible, before he _had to_ get over all the conflicted emotions spinning in his stomach. _But not now. Now I... just... rest... a little while..._

 

Before leaving to pick up Tohru from her work Kyou peeked in the living room, and smirking to himself went over Yuki. The naked boy slept soundly leaning on the table he hadn’t cleaned, and without waking him up Kyou lifted him on his arms and carried in his room, picking later the clothes and wiping the table clean from the evidences of their sinful little game. After coming back to his room Kyou watched the almost innocent looking, pale yet so attractive boy laying on his bed, and new ideas filled his head.

_So you can’t even do the littlest chore I ask you to do? Well, then I have to punish you..._ The cat grinned taking a box from his closet and taking few items from it. Working quietly he put wristbands on Yuki’s hands, tied them together and on a chain that was fastened on the ring on the back side of Yuki’s collar. Spreading the smooth, round butt cheeks he put a plug made of transparent silicone against the still wet rim, and using his seed as lubricant easily lured the plug, not longer than his fingers and three fingers broad, in the used little ass. Yuki groaned a bit in his dreams, but was too deep in sleep to awake that easily, and Kyou covered his naked form with blanket before turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him. 

– Sleep soundly, my love. I’ll see you in the morning, the cat said quietly, knowing the rat couldn’t hear him, but having fun by himself as he left the house and nicely tied sex-slave behind him, waiting for him. 

 

 

 

End of the chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this today... So yes, I'm messing up with my schedule. There's still two more chapters I haven't even _started to write yet_ , and I'm trying my best to make them ready for updating at the next week and the week after that... 
> 
> You can support me by leaving kudos and comments! Everything is welcome, praises and criticism. Just let me know what you think.
> 
> And I'm grateful for all my readers! Thank you for reading!


	17. A touch of toy

Before really waking up, more than half asleep Yuki felt uncomforting numbness tickling on his arms he had kept behind his back all the night. Sleepy he tried to bring the hands front of him, to flex them, but the metallic clanging sound and a pull of his collar as well as the feeling of his hands being stuck together woke him up immediately. Rapidly he opened his eyes and started to struggle against what ever it was holding his hands. 

– My, my, aren’t you oddly energy this early at the morning, Kyou said next to him and yawned, turning on his side to see Yuki’s confused eyes and helpless fight against the wristbands and chain. 

– What is this? Yuki hissed between his teeth, testing how far on his side he could reach with his hands. Not far, it seems. His fingertips hardly touched his side. – And why am I sleeping in _your_ room?

– Well, you didn’t behave very well last evening, the cat started to explain, lifting his hand on Yuki’s shoulder-blade and following it’s lines with his fingers before moving to the spine. Flinching Yuki tried to avoid the touch and turn on his side, but Kyou’s strong hand and a weird, full feeling inside his guts stopped him. 

– And then I decided to punish you... And that’s why I carried you here instead your own room. A bit more private, Kyou continued smirking devilish, his fingers sliding all the way along the spine to the creek between Yuki’s delicious bum cheeks. He touched something, and Yuki gasped when it felt somewhere inside him. His tone had changed from angry to a frightened one as he whispered: – What you did to me?! 

– I just didn’t want that you mess up my bed, so I put a plug in you, the cat told him pretending to be innocent although his actions were anything but that. He snatched the base of the plug between his fingers and slowly pulled it almost out, before suddenly thrusting it all the way back in. 

– Ah!

Yuki couldn’t hold his voice back from the sudden interfere, though he was well aware that Honda-san was only two doors away. 

– Hadn’t it stretched you nicely all the night? Kyou kept teasing and moved the toy in and out the pink hole that was extremely sensitive after having the plug in so many hours. 

– Haah..! Don’t! Kyou! Yuki tried to yell with whispers, but the cat didn’t listen to him. 

– I bet you’re hard from having this little toy inside you through the night, Kyou put on confident guess raising to sit on the bed made of futons and luring his other hand under the rat. 

– No! Don’t-! Yuki started, but it was too late, and he hided his face onto pillow to keep somewhat quiet when the cat’s hand took harsh grip of his morning wood and started to jerk him off while the other hand still moved the plug in his ass. 

– I’d love to let you keep this, Kyou said teasing the muscle ring with the widest part of the plug, pulling it only an inch out before pushing the same inch in. – But I know this is your first time and you’re getting sore by having it. 

Yuki ground his teeth to kept quiet when Kyou gave pleasure to his both sides, fearing of loosing himself in the enjoyment once again and fighting hard _not to_ let the unbearable joy took him away. 

– That’s... that’s against... the promise we made. N-no sex -huaah!- w-when... when Honda-san is home, Yuki panted against the pillow, trying to make the cat stop, as painful as it could be since Yuki was **really hard** by now and his eager butt ate the plug every time Kyou pushed it deeper in. 

– This is a part of the punishment, since _you didn’t clean up the mess from the living room’s table_ , the cat whispered accusing in Yuki’s ear, making the other’s eyes grow wide and frightened. 

– Is it... Did Honda-san..? Ah, fuck Kyou, stop that, did Honda-san saw it..? Yuki insisted to know, trying to focus while Kyou didn’t stop playing with him for a minute. 

– I’ll answer if you’ll satisfy me first, Kyou put on condition, smirking at the rat’s desperate face and useless struggling against the wristbands. – Now push up your ass and let me fill you properly.

He pulled the plug off harshly, letting the suddenly emptied orifice aching of the lack of contact and waited for Yuki’s answer.

Not knowing what other he could do Yuki arched his back, pushing his hips up from the futons and smothered his groaning in Kyou’s pillow as the cat dug deep inside him, filling him so much better than the plug, reaching so much deeper, opening him so much wider it made his legs shake. 

– You’re not too tight now, Kyou whispered bending a little closer, grabbing the chain that tied Yuki’s hands and collar together and pulling the rat’s head up from the pillow until only Yuki’s chest and legs from knees to toes touched the futons under him. – Could’ve almost say you’re willingly doing this... 

– No..! I’m... not! Yuki snarled with the exhales as quietly as he could, biting his lip when the cat’s other hand rounded his prick again and worked it so right it took Yuki’s breath. 

– Oh, like you wasn’t last evening either, huh? the cat blew in his ear and the humiliated memories of the evening started to replay front of Yuki’s eyes. How he begged for his life, how Kyou had scared the shit out of him by threatening to cut open the biggest veins in Yuki’s body, how shamelessly he had broke down and offered his body instead. And the worst, how ready he was for Kyou to take him, how eagerly he had allowed the cat to enter him, and how he had enjoyed... 

Yuki couldn’t anymore separate the memories from the present, the stretching and the hard pushes against his prostate were so in kind in both of them, and he drooled on the pillow while trying to smother his desiring moaning.

– You know what I’m going to do with you? Kyou asked quietly, letting his breath hit the bare skin on the rat’s back as he thrusted harshly in the co-operating anal. – I’m going to fill you up with my seed. I’ll cover your insides with it. If you would’ve been female I could’ve fertilize you. Now I’ll only beget you until the sperm I shoot in your ass will come out in your mouth...

The words made Yuki squirm on the futons, he didn’t question them, it felt more than possible that Kyou would feed his bottom as long as it takes for him to puke the fluids that filled his belly. The struggling and desperate convulsing satisfied Kyou, and grabbing hard the rat’s hip and stroking roughly his dick Kyou fuck his toy as he wished before burying his sperm deep in Yuki’s enjoyable ass, making the rat came instantly after him and pulsing around his manhood like it wasn’t Yuki’s heart but guts that beat the life in his body. Only when Kyou was sure every single drop was poured inside the constricting butt he withdrew, letting Yuki fall back on his stomach over the futons. 

– I cleaned up yesterday before picking Tohru home, he told to the rat who sighed in relief between fragile breaths. – Thank God... 

– Thank _me_ instead, Kyou murmured glancing over the satisfied boy next to him. – And as a sign of your gratefulness, keep this inside of you until you get to the toilet.

Without any warnings the cat stuck the plug back to the carefully used pink hole in Yuki’s sore ass, tearing a smothered groan from the sensitive slave. 

– You’re... immoral. Impudent. Inhuman, the rat criticised when Kyou finally start to untie his wristbands. 

– Mm, that’s true, Kyou thought letting the other’s mock not effect on him, and answered with a bit deeper tone when Yuki’s hands were released. – And you are dirty, lustfully, eager little sex-slave who loves to have my dick deep up in your ass...

Blushing hardly Yuki snapped his mouth shut and carefully tried to raise sitting, the surface of his behind feeling so burning he couldn’t even feel any pain from inside. Quietly he watched how Kyou put the wristbands and single chain in the box and into the closet, out of view, and found himself wondering what else Kyou might have hidden in that box. Nothing good for him, certainly.

– Can you walk or should I carry you to the bathroom, _my love?_ Kyou asked turning to face the rat who couldn’t stood up from the futons yet. 

– I can walk, the rat snarled irritated by the mockingly sweet tone Kyou used, tone that reminded him about the role he had to play all the day. 

– Good. Now, shouldn’t you wipe off that pissed off look on your face and look a bit more admiring? Or do you want _me_ to change the look on your face? Kyou threatened walking next to him and pulling him up from the bed, and Yuki turned his face away. 

– I’ll try, he promised quietly, searching his clothes from the floor with his eyes. 

– I’ll except more than that, Kyou breathed in his ear and let his free hand, the one that didn’t squeeze Yuki’s arm almost painfully, wander up and down on the rat’s shivering body. – I feel like cuddling today. So stay close, cling onto me, let me feel your naughty body against mine.

The rat gulped, knowing how hard it would be to keep his thoughts focused if he had to let Kyou’s hands touch his body, balancing between the decency and naughty, but he couldn’t refuse, as badly as he wanted. 

– Fine..., he whispered so quietly it wasn’t much more than a murmur, but Kyou accepted it and squeezing the bare butt once more let the rat go.

– That’s more like it... Go wash yourself, I can’t take a boyfriend that messy with me to the school. Although, if you want everyone to notice _how well I have taken care of you..._ , the cat grinned, but Yuki shook his head and bending from his waist gathered his clothes from the floor, carefully not to let the plug drop out of him. 

– I’ll go to wash and change. Later I’ll come to have breakfast with you. Just don’t let Honda-san know about this...

The rat’s desperate tone and frightened purple eyes amused Kyou just as much as always. 

– I wont tell, he promised wiping the silky hair out of Yuki’s face to meet those addictive eyes better, and bended a bit to kiss him smoothly, so smoothly Yuki wasn’t used to it. – As long as you do what I’ll say... 

– I’ll... I’ll do, Yuki answered mentally confused by the sudden kindness, the soft touches that burned his skin more than the rough ones if possible. 

– Good, Kyou spoke against his lips before kissing Yuki again, deeply and demanding, as he would steal all the air from his lungs and eat his lips. Yuki stood freeze by the loving kisses and felt how the warm fluid started to pour around the plug and down on his legs.

 

 

The warm water felt too luxurious, and determined Yuki turned the shower bit colder. He couldn’t relax now, couldn’t let his mind wander, he was too close of forgetting himself. Once the water’s temperature was better Yuki stepped under it, letting the water stream over him and wash the sweat and other fluids he didn’t want to think about away from his body. His legs weren’t shaking, but they were weak after all, so the rat leaned his elbow to the wall when he arched his back and reached behind him.

The plug was slippery in his fingers, sticky and disgusting, but Yuki bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled it out with an audible _plop_ sound he hoped no one had heard through the running water. Now when the obstacle wasn’t there anymore the rat felt how the liquid Kyou had splattered inside him poured out, his suddenly emptied gap squeezing around nothing. Shutting his eyes closely Yuki touched the swollen rim with his fingertips, noticing how soft, _how used_ it was, more than ever before, and getting buried under the shame Yuki dug two of his fingers in, to loosen himself, to let the fluid that didn’t belong there to stream out. 

The sobs made his thin body shivers as he stood under the water, holding his exit open and flowing the cat’s seed. This was so wrong, with every thinkable way, it shouldn’t be happening, he shouldn’t be there trying desperately clean himself after Kyou’s arbitrary abuse. But after all it was better than being emptied by Kyou... 

Yuki couldn’t forget the abashment time in the school’s restroom during summer break, although he so badly wanted to forget it, wipe it out from his memories entirely, but he simply couldn’t. It was so cruel attack against his privacy, the last wall between him and the cat, the only thing he had been let done by himself thus far. Kyou had enjoyed broking through his last border when he forced Yuki to empty his newly filled bottom front of him, grinned to his alarmed sobs as he dug his fingers in the rat’s fucked butt, letting all the sperm, the other liquids and everything there were to pour out. The memory still shocked Yuki, and he was secretly grateful being able to clean himself _all alone_ , though he knew he shouldn’t praise anything Kyou had done to him. It was all bad, some less than others. He should remember that. There were nothing _right_ in Kyou’s actions. 

 

_He’s going to break my mind._

_He’s going to shatter the awareness of myself._

_He’s going to destroy me completely._

The quiet, non-spoken thoughts made him wince in pain.

_Oh, God, how much I hope this is all just a nightmare_ , Yuki thought as he turned off the shower and started to dry his sore body with careful touches of the towel. 

 

_I need to figure out how I can fight back..._

 

 

End of chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to break my dominant! So, although I can write, it fucking hurts, and I'm sure the recovering is going to take longer since I can't stop using it regardless of the pain that tries to slow me down. If the next update is late I'm going to blame my dominant for being uncooperating. You should blame it too.
> 
> Somewhere deep in my head Yuki snorts and says I got what I deserved. And I say to him, oh you sweet little thing, you can't even guess what I have planning for you...
> 
> So that reminds me! I had known all along what there will happen in the last chapter. (Don't worry, not coming soon.) But I hadn't decided if Yuki is going to survive throught it. So therefore I'm asking you, my readers, whether you love Yuki and don't want to read about his death, or do you love Yuki so much you want to release him from this world? Give me your opinions!
> 
> Within this task left to you I thank you for reading, please comment! Otherwise I'm gonna put that question in the end of each chapter until I got answers or had a really good idea how to end this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I created an account into tumblr only for you, my readers, to contact me if you don't dare to give me comments in here. You'll find me as the-keeper-of-the-red-secrets. Easy, isn't it?  
> _________________________ ________________________ __________________
> 
> New note: Yeah, that shoulder of mine is in terrible condition. I'm afraid the next update have to be cancelled. The chapter is far from ready and it's Friday already, and most of my days goes when I try to do the little routines like _eat_ and _put the dishes in dishwasher_ and _brush my teeth_ and it's _my fourth night with a lack of sleep_. So try to understand that I can't hold my marathon writing sessions right now. I'll write a little now and then when I have my medication on. And figure out editing and publising something else I have wrote earlier, under a process but at least something for you to read. Let's see if I manage to do it. Otherwise, please wait patiently the update! It will come, I promise!


	18. It's all just a play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm truly sorry. I almost died at the last Friday, but survived without a scratch, and therefore I'm cabable to give you a new chapter. Well, I didn't have time to edit it, so it's more like running thoughts, but hopefully you can get all the ideas. Especially the beginning took me days, and therefore you might sense the changed thoughts behind the writing... Well.
> 
> Let's see how I can ennoble them for the next one.
> 
> Enjoy!

_This isn’t real. This isn’t the real me_ , Yuki kept repeating to himself as he walked into living room in his faultless school uniform to share breakfast with Tohru and Kyou. The mother-like girl smiled warmly as he settled down at the table, and he tried to smile back, although his eyes wandered to the spotless table to confirm there wasn’t anything left from last evening. 

– Have you slept well, Yuki-kun? Tohru’s bright, innocent voice asked as she put the breakfast front of the rat. Before answering Yuki glanced at Kyou who just walked in and turned then his purple eyes quickly away. 

– My shoulders are bit stiff, must have slept in uncomfortable position...

There was a little accuse in his tone, and the way he didn’t looked at the cat, but Kyou was heartless enough not to mind Yuki’s whining. Silently he sit next to the rat, so close Yuki could feel his warmth through the clothes, and his friendly voice blew in his ear. 

– Is that so, my love? Let me massage them, the cat offered landing his strong hands on Yuki’s shoulders, and firmly the fingers started to move above the muscles. 

– Oah!

The sudden touch made blood rush to Yuki’s head, when Kyou wasn’t violating him he really does know how to relax the muscles, how to make him feel good... Irritated Yuki tried to bit his teeth together, but the experienced massaging on his shoulders made all his neck too relaxed, it felt all the way to the jaw, and he let it drop down. 

– Thank you again for picking me up last night, Kyou-kun! You didn’t need to, but it was a nice! Tohru thanked putting the cat’s portion on the table.  
– You’re welcome, Tohru. Sweet little things like you and Yuki shouldn’t walk alone outside in the evenings, Kyou stated massaging Yuki’s shoulders and neck non-stoppable, not caring if the rat would get hurt by his underestimating, even mocking words. But Yuki only felt pangs of conscience since he couldn’t walk Honda-san home last night, as none of the previous nights. Kyou kept him too busy every time Honda-san was working, and later he was either too tired or actually unconscious for picking the girl up. And he apologized it. 

– I’m sorry I haven’t been there picking you up, Honda-san, the rat said sadly, lowering his head and putting the chopsticks away. 

– Oh, it’s alright Yuki-kun, you don’t need to! Kyou-kun don’t either, I’m a big girl by now! Tohru asserted looking very self-confident, which couldn’t convince the two boys at all. 

– Pfff! Right, Tohru, but I’ll come to pick you up nevertheless, Kyou put as final argument, and flushing under other’s care taking Tohru agreed settling down herself. 

– Does it feel better now, love? Kyou asked turning to Yuki’s direction and stealing a kiss before grabbing his plate closer. 

_No. I’ll never feel better when you are here,_ Yuki wanted to bark, but glancing at Tohru’s side of table mumbled only: – Yeah. Thanks...

– Anything, love, anything, the cat hummed between bites of his delicious fish, Tohru made such a marvellous food even for breakfasts, and watched how Yuki ate his portion much slower, like he was afraid of choking if not chewing properly. As if Kyou would scare him at any moment. 

– Aren’t you still a bit stiff, Yuki? he asked with a husky voice and let his hand draw circles on the rat’s lower back, getting confirm by the instant shivers that ran along the thin back. Yuki almost burst a mouthful of nattoo all over the table, but succeed to gulp them down. 

– Don’t... 

Yuki bought a short while to finish his sentence, the words he truly wanted to say spinning in his head. _Don’t touch me!_  


– ...scare me like that. 

– You obviously hadn’t slept well, love. Come here, Kyou called not really waiting for rat to sit on his lap, but pulling him there and embracing his resisting form with his arms. – I’ll feed you.

The unspoken words floated heavily in the air, threatening, reminding. _Like last evening..._ Yuki couldn’t ignore them, he sat quietly between cat’s arms, flushing, awkwardly waiting what would happen, but Kyou only fed him gently, eating some by himself and enjoying Yuki’s abashment. 

It felt electrical how their bodies touched each others. Yuki’s thighs rested on Kyou’s, his bottom pressed the cat’s belt, the strong arms verged the rat’s sides when Kyou moved them, the hot breath hit his neck like he would be on the menu instead of Kyou’s fish, soup and rice and Yuki’s nattoo with side-dishes. It was uncomfortable by how comfortable it would be if it would be true, not an action, not a cover for their hateful relationship. And it would be so much easier if Yuki could’ve hate the cat visibly, if he could’ve defend against the attacks on his privacy, but now he could only grind and try to bear all the humiliations. 

There didn’t seemed to be end to them.

 

 

It felt impossible ever get used to being close of the cat and being in the middle of the attention in the school. Yuki tried not to squirm on Kyou’s lap where he was sitting, astride from the cat’s request, and kept watching a single spot on the wall for avoiding both Kyou’s and their classmates eyes. Earlier he had been lonely at the school, girls watching him from apart and guys glaring him angrily from even further, but after starting “going out” with Kyou their classmates had quickly forgive him being so handsome and stealing every single girl. 

– Get a room, one of the boys advised grinning when Kyou’s hand slipped under Yuki’s shirt to fondle his back, but his tone wasn’t a bit annoyed and the crowd gathered to spent the break around Kyou’s desk didn’t move away for letting them go. 

– Why? So that you can imagine every kind of stuff I’m doing to him? Pfft, c’mon guys, let’s keep this as pure as it’s now. Right, Yuki?

Kyou kissed lightly the rat’s throat, feeling the little shivers that ran along the thinner boy’s body all the way down to the steady hand petting the back. Yuki gasped. 

– Ah... Right.

He didn’t wanted to go any further than that, didn’t wanted let anyone think anything dirty about them, didn’t wanted them talking too private things in the same class with Honda-san. Although he felt like being this touchy had already created some unasked questions, but luckily (or purposely?) Kyou hadn’t drive this play too far, over the edge, where everyone could’ve guessed the truth. Or some of it. 

– Ahaha! That doesn’t really look like pure platonic love, Kyon-kyon! other boy laughed leaning his elbows on the cat’s desk, being easily able to see how Kyou’s hand moved under Yuki’s shirt. 

– I hadn’t said it’s platonic, Kyou corrected letting his other hand play on Yuki’s hips and catching the rat’s embarrassed eyes for a moment before Yuki turned away blushing. – Had I? 

– No, Yuki whispered quietly and jumped a little when Kyou rubbed his leg against the rat’s behind, way too meaningful for Yuki’s opinion.

He shut his eyes and breathed deep through his nose, pretending like it was nothing, like it didn’t bother him, like... Like he was actually sitting on his own stool, at his own desk, far away from the cat. Like it should be. Or at least... Yuki mesmerised himself to recall the time it was enough when he leaned lightly on Kyou’s desk, not touching the cruel tyrant. Time when being close didn’t included touching. If he could get back to there...

But soon Kyou had started to demand more. Instead of leaning on the desk Yuki was forced to sat on the cat’s lap, on the edge at first, then closer, and closer, until it looked like he wanted to dominate Kyou by towering above him. The pecks had turned into kisses, then French kisses, too long and slimy kisses convincing anyone that they were “just dating”. The first time Kyou had given that kind of show to the classmates had almost turned into routine, so regular Yuki knew to wait for it with fear and shame, but not so regular he would get used to it. 

As he thought about Kyou’s unfair actions, the cat’s fingers reached once again to draw the sharp line of his jaw. Kyou could be violent. His moves could be rushed, angry, and strong. But sometimes he let his touch flow over Yuki’s skin so lightly, so sensually it tears uninvited shivers and voices out of the suddenly twisting boy. The cat’s thumb wandered over Yuki’s swollen bottom lip, and knowing what was coming Yuki couldn’t help but melted a bit, waiting the soft touch of the cat’s lips against his own. 

– You look like you’re begging for it, Kyou’s quiet breath hit his mouth, and shuddering Yuki retired further opening his puzzled purple eyes. The cat smiled at him, knowing how conflicted emotions he was able to create inside the poor rat’s mind. _No! I’m not looking for being kissed by him! I’m not..._ Yuki gulped as Kyou’s warm hand circled his neck and pulled him closer. _I’m not... looking for it._ Still he couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes when Kyou kissed him softly, petting his lips with his own, not raping his mouth as he sometimes did. The classmates -mostly boys- around them chuckled and applauded, whistled and tried to interrupt, but Kyou released his grip of Yuki’s neck only when he felt it right. Flushing Yuki avoided the cat’s glare and pushed himself few inches away. 

– I... I need to go... restroom. 

– Oi, you didn’t get pregnant from that kiss? Do you need to puke, Yuki-kun? some of the crowd asked playfully when Yuki stood up from the cat’s arms. 

– What are you talking about, baaaaaka. That’s one of the good points of dating with a guy. Yuki can’t get pregnant no matter what I do to him, Kyou lectured the laughing audience when Yuki hurried out of the class with red ears. – Also he doesn’t have periods...

Kyou’s voice vanished when Yuki hurried forward. He needed timeout, pause, few minutes to collect his self-belief. _It’s only acting. It’s not me. I don’t want it._

He crushed in the boy’s restroom and washed his face with the coldest water he could. Looking at his dripping face from the mirror Yuki tried to calm down, prove himself he was still he, not a toy. _It’s acting. It’s a play. I shouldn’t throw myself into it. It’s a role I should be playing._ He dried slowly his face on the handkerchief, the cold water had felt good, and thought harder the new idea. _That’s right. I should play a role like in the culture festival. It’s not the real me they are seeing. It’s not the real me submitting to all this shit.  
I won’t let Kyou break me. All I’ll give to him is a role-play._

Secured Yuki went back to glass right before the bell would ring and took his place, ready to continue the acting at the next break.

 

At the rest of the day Yuki managed to empty his mind when staying close to the cat. He didn’t thought about math or chemistry as he had tried couple of times before for closing Kyou’s existence out of his head, but neither he thought about himself. All the cat has in his hands were an empty shell, not willing or unwilling, easy to lead but unable to truly win. 

 

 

After having Yuki like this on his lap few days at both school and home, when they didn’t have private time in either, Kyou didn’t show any signs irritations, but he wasn’t happy with the situation. Yuki obeyed, yes, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He was free to touch the rat with indecent ways during breaks and Yuki moaned quietly even though there were others in the same space, but he knew Yuki wasn’t really there, not feeling shame, not feeling _anything_. And that was going to turn boring. 

– Say, Kyou whispered licking Yuki’s ear at the last break of the school day. – You wanna do something fun when we get back to home? 

– Mm, sure, Yuki purred with his not~really~here -voice, concentrating only to keep his mind separated from his body for being able to stand all of this public cuddling. 

– Good. Wait for it, Kyou threatened biting the very same spot he had just licked, hard enough to drag Yuki down from his highs. 

– Ouch! Why you did that to me? he asked accusing and raised his hand onto the ear that felt like bleeding.

– I just wanted to make sure you’re awake... That you know what you just promised, the cat grinned letting Yuki to go from his lap. His words didn’t first get through the mist the pain and being absentminded had created in Yuki’s head. 

– What I just... promised? Did I promise something? Yuki verified pressing his ear a moment and looking if he was bleeding. 

– Oh, you’ll find it out later. Take your seat, teacher is coming, Kyou advised him kindly and patted the rat’s butt as he turned to walk at his desk.  


_You’ll find it out..._

The cat grinned by himself at the back of the glass, giving a short glare to the yard before turning his attention into textbook. He had to enjoy the fullest before it would be the typhoon season. And he would.

 

– Shigure! We are back! Yuki hollered from the entry as the boys took off their shoes. Tohru had went to her work, a little and a huge detail that Yuki couldn’t keep in his mind as he tried to close any Kyou-related information out of his head, and now there was only the annoying dog that would force them to keep the play going on. 

– He’s not home, Kyou told him bluntly and passed him on the way to the stairs. 

– He isn’t? Well, then, Yuki’s voice turned colder with every word as he let the facade drop down and all the disliking show visibly from his face. 

– That’s more like you, Kyou smirked and went to his door not looking back, fading inside the dark room. Yuki stepped inside his, let the school bag drop on the floor and loosened the tie before breathing deep. _Okay. So I don’t need to pretend I like him. Not even that I endure him._ Slowly he changed into more comfy clothes and started to do homework before he couldn’t anymore recall what he had been taught during the classes while being to concentrated to forget what happened _between_ the classes. 

Without knocking Kyou entered to the room. 

– I’m busy right now, Yuki snapped over his shoulder, irritated how relaxed Kyou was, leaning on his doorframe as it would be the cat’s room, not his. 

– I see that, Kyou said calmly, not letting the rat’s mood effect on him. 

– So leave me alone. 

– Mm, let me think... No.

Walking slowly Kyou came through the room and behind the rat, peeking his notes over the pale shoulder that wasn’t very well hided under the Chinese-style shirt Yuki was fond of. 

– You’re still trying to be a top student? Kyou asked next to his ear, and the blood that rushed there tickled on the bite mark. – Why? 

The whisper was nothing more than a dark breath that fondled Yuki’s skin like silk.

– Because... I need to. I need good grades to get into Uni, and...

While speaking Yuki understood the ridiculous in his speech. Was he going to University? Was _Kyou_ letting him to go one? That was so laughable, it should’ve been a problem with his grades and parents, more a question of _which University he would be going_ , but it had turned to that. _Kyou_ will be the problem. _Kyou_ will be the one choosing if he could or couldn’t go into University. Putting the pen onto the table Yuki stared at the cat on the corner of his wide purple eyes, and the skew grin on the cat’s lips told him he was right. It was all about Kyou. 

– Is that so..? Kyou kept his tone quiet and calm, but Yuki heard the undertones from it. Extorting, threatening, amusing. The cat’s hands slipped down along Yuki’s arms, fingers rounded the thin wrists and pulled them above the silver-haired head. 

– You can’t play with me endlessly. I need to graduate and get a job, Yuki gave reasons, hoping that the cat would let him end his studies. 

– Who says that I can’t? Kyou wanted to know as he touched the thin skin of Yuki’s wrist with his canine teeth, drawing almost invisible line over it.

– You get bored one day, the rat supposed flinching under the sharp touch of the teeth and tried to pull his hands free.

– It’s better for you _not to let me get bored_ , Kyou said quietly, eyes only half-open but the orange glow from them gave shivers to Yuki. 

– Since you don’t have any other reasons, I’ll give you something else to do.

The strong arms pulled the other boy on his feet, and Yuki was halfway to Kyou’s room before he could even resist. 

– That _is_ good reason for doing homework! Let go off me! 

– Nothing can be as important as pleasing your Master. And you promised me something today, didn’t you? Kyou teased pressing the struggling rat against the wall in the cat’s room, covering his pale face with eager kisses and light bites. 

– Stop..! I don’t remember promising anything! 

– I don’t wonder that. You were saying anything just to get through it, Kyou confirmed biting a bit harder the sensitive skin between the neck and shoulder, squeezing Yuki’s hands roughly above his head. 

– Aah! Stop it! That leaves marks! Yuki whined raising his knee to push Kyou further, but the cat came closer instead, between the opened thighs. 

– And Tohru would guess something? Are you afraid of that? Kyou asked letting a wet line over Yuki’s throat as he moved onto other side of his neck, and after a little nod continued. – Do you believe she hadn’t thought anything when seeing how slutty you have been in the class?

Yuki freeze for a moment, and Kyou sucked a hickey on his neck, under the collar the rat was almost comfort by now, as he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. The cat raised the phone close to Yuki’s ear and let the recording play, to remind Yuki of his voice when he had been acting almost unconsciously in the school. 

_– Oh, Kyou, stop... Ah! Mm, not there..._

– That doesn’t sound very pure, the cat hummed playing another recording, where Yuki was moaning and kissing shamelessly. 

– No...

Yuki was terrified, had he really said those words, with _that tone_ in the class? How many of their classmates were listening them? How many were gathered close? He couldn’t remember. 

– You offered yourself quite willingly for me to use..., Kyou teased sniffing the baby hair on the rat’s neck, breaking the stunned atmosphere and waking Yuki to resist more. – Wouldn’t you do it again..? 

– No! 

– Oh, c’mon, you love how I make you feel..., the cat told him whispering and rubbing his muscles thigh against the rat’s groins. Yuki blushed but didn’t agreed, not that easily. 

– No, I don’t! 

– Maybe I should record for you how lustfully you beg me to go on when you’re close... 

– I don’t do such a thing! Yuki denied furiously, face bright red and blood running wildly in his veins. No. He doesn’t. Or he was quite sure he doesn’t.

– You just want to _pretend_ you’re not enjoying it, Kyou broke through his thoughts, grinning devilish and lifting Yuki’s chin until he had to meet cat’s eyes. – You’re telling yourself that it isn’t you, that the _real you_ isn’t involved...

Kyou’s hand left his chin and wandered along Yuki’s thin body, but he didn’t notice it. Shocked he stared at the cat. How Kyou knew what he was thinking? How he could read his thoughts and break every wall he build to defence himself? 

– But you are. Here. You feel every touch. You hear every word. It is you. My rat. My slave. 

Mercilessly Kyou lifted the blue-coloured fabric upwards, over the stomach, over the flat chest, over Yuki’s head and let his hands go for the sec he needed to undress the shirt totally. Cat’s hot mouth lowered to tease the pink nipples as he grab Yuki’s wrist again, now one-in-one, and kept him pushed against the wall. 

– And you love every touch. You are the lowest, Kyou breathed blamingly against the rat’s chest.

– No...

Yuki’s argument wasn’t more than a little cry, and his knees were about to betray him when Kyou’s tongue clicked his nipple. 

– Yes. But if you want to, I have something that gives you an excuse not to fight back, Kyou offered straighten his back and starting to bite lightly the arch of the rat’s jaw again, knowing all these actions made it hard for Yuki to think. 

– W-what..?

He wasn’t really agreeing, Yuki meant only to ask what Kyou was talking about, but the cat took it as Yuki was ready to anything. Well, to be honest, maybe he was, the beat of his heart echoed so loudly in his ears it made him almost deaf and all those shocks Kyou had gave him during the last ten minutes had stop all the reasonable thinking. Pushing Yuki on the floor Kyou sat over him and reached his hand to slide open the door of the closet and drag the one special box closer. Yuki shivered. 

– You can play that it isn’t you and offer yourself as sinful as earlier today, and I will use you properly. Or, you can play that you don’t want this, that you want to resist me, and I’ll still use you properly. Which one is it? Kyou asked cruelly rummaging the box but not showing to Yuki what he was looking for from there. 

– I... I really don’t want this. It isn’t a play. I don’t want you to rape me, Yuki said with fragile voice, eyes jumping between Kyou’s dangerously glowing eyes and the box that didn’t promise anything good. 

– So you want to stay with that argument. Fine with me. The result is still the same, the cat stated, and his sharp canine showed out as he grinned while taking chains out of the box. 

– What... are you doing..? Yuki forced the words out of his dry mouth although he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. 

– I’ll give you an excuse for not to fighting back, Kyou repeated, circling one of the rat’s hands with wristband before the other boy could react. 

– No! I don’t let you tie me up! God knows what you might do! Yuki wake to act, but the cat sitting over his chest and tightening the wristband on his other hand was overpowered, the struggling and hitting didn’t stop him by connecting the wrist on the ring on the collar by short chain that forced Yuki’s hand to stay close to his neck. 

– God knows, Kyou mocked Yuki by mimicking him as he forced the other wristband on the rat’s free hand and tied it with as short chain as the other one. – That I’m going to do as I want no matter if you’re willing or not. 

– No..!

All the struggling, all the twisting on the floor and tries to avoid the cat were meaningless. After securing the rat’s hands Kyou took of the pant’s from the wildly kicking boy, stripped him naked, and when another kick came close he grabbed the ankle as it was gently reached for him, not aimed towards his face. 

– How do you want to be tied? Kyou asked licking the white leg he held tightly and slowly pushed the knee against Yuki’s chest. – Your thighs and legs together? A stick between your ankles to keep them separated? Or your ankles to your wrists? That would look splendid... 

– You... fucking monster! I don’t want any of this! Yuki argued trying to kick Kyou with his free leg, but the cat didn’t seem to even notice it, peacefully he took both of the legs and pushed them against the skin on Yuki’s chest. 

– You can just keep saying it. It doesn’t ruin my mood, Kyou told him calmly and touched the bare skin between the rat’s legs, fingers running over the soft thighs and perineum, along the groins and onto the hardening flesh. Yuki bit his lip for staying quiet, he didn’t want to show what kind of feelings it woke in him to be touched like that. 

– Well, since you have no opinion I’ll decide for you, the cat said from somewhere like miles away, and only when his hand left Yuki’s dick the other could open his eyes and took a deep breath. But only after the leather belt touched his skin Yuki really came back to reality. 

– Wha- 

– Hush, Yuki. Think before speaking. I bet you didn’t meant to sound lustful, but you did. Besides, I’m not going to hit you with these... If you don’t want to.

Smiling anything but friendly Kyou wrapped Yuki’s left thigh and leg with the strong leather belt, tying him up nicely and carefully, teasing the rat’s awakened arousal and making him moan before tying the other leg likewise. 

– Aren’t you nice little package, lying there and waiting for me...

Yuki kept his mouth shut, he avoid every move, every sound that would seduce the cat more. Besides, the reminding of the spanking at the villa had create both cold and hot waves that flowed over him, making his skin warm and soul icy. He didn’t want to experience it again. 

– Did you lost your voice? I’ll help you to find it again...

Kyou bended down between Yuki’s legs and teared surprised whine out of the rat when his hot, moist lips surrounded the hard-on and his tongue licked it from base to the top. Panicking Yuki tried to press his legs together, stop Kyou from sucking him, but being tied didn’t left him much room to move and it was too easy to the cat simply separate his legs and dig in. Gasping moaning filled the room when Kyou pleased Yuki with his mouth, from a little arousal to the real heat, but before the pulses would start and fly Yuki to the heavens he stopped, wiped his mouth on his palm and towered over the panting rat. 

– So you don’t want this? You sure? 

He’s tone was playful, he purposely drag Yuki back from the clouds to remember the situation, what was happening, and with who. The pre-cum tasted sweet on Kyou’s lips and he wondered if Yuki had masturbated by himself during these few days Tohru had been home and they hadn’t done it, and considered of finding other places he could took Yuki to have more time alone with him.

Under him Yuki kept his eyes shut and face turned away, his face was all red and drop of saliva glistened on his lip, obviously he didn’t want to answer, he wanted to believe he wasn’t there. Smiling gloomy Kyou bended to whisper on the rat’s ear: – Do you want it to be rough or gentle?

While Yuki tried to form words with his trembling lips Kyou undressed his sleeveless shirt and trousers, leaving them on a pile near by, to be easily reachable. As he took of his underwear Kyou compared their bodies and thought how well they suited together, Yuki’s white and thin yet sinewy body looked good against his tanned and muscular one, the rat’s boyish body built accentuated on Kyou’s arms when he hold the other like he would shatter in pieces. And that exactly would happen. 

– Go easy with me, Yuki asked at last, still not opening his eyes, still hoping he doesn’t need to get through this. If only he could forget what was happening, that it was he experiencing it, he would’ve do anything to keep his mind out of this, keep it safe, keep it pure. But somehow Kyou knew what he tried and forced him to live in that very moment. 

– Gentle as a lover? Kyou verified blowing lightly the hair out of the rat’s forehead when he settled down, letting his hands wander over the tied up boy’s sides, his thighs to his butt, and tenderly started to fondle, stretch and prepare the alarmed, pink orifice that had grown to know what that kind of touches meant. 

– Yes, Yuki whispered finally, finding out he couldn’t avoid Kyou’s every question, and felt the cat’s peck on the corner of his mouth. 

– If you really want it like that, kiss me, Kyou ordered, keeping his face still when Yuki hesitating seek for his lips, touched them with his own, moved over them once, twice, opened his mouth and awkwardly tasted Kyou’s, kissing him like they had kissed in the class, front of everyone, when it was forced, but know it was different kind of forcing, and different kind of kiss. It was still wrong but less unnatural, it wasn’t for the audience but for Kyou, it wasn’t for entertainment but for a beg. Yuki’s tongue slipped further in his mouth as Kyou’s fingers dig into him, he panted in the cat’s mouth and convulsed on his hand, and when Kyou withdrew from both of the kiss and his behind, Yuki couldn’t help but open his eyes and look at the manly figure above him.

The glance wasn’t loving. The skewed grin wasn’t caring, the strong arms and the shoulders carriage weren’t promising. It was a monster looking at him, unfeeling, lustful monster who only wanted to play with his body and soul. The glowing eyes burnt his naked form, the orange light seemed to find every detail on his skin, and laying there tied, prepared and panting made Yuki feel himself extremely bare. Yet somehow he waited to see a blink of kindness in Kyou’s eyes, same kindness that rarely get through the kisses, the kindness that was somewhat similar to Kyou’s acting, yet more genuine. For now there wasn’t a glimpse of it.

The hard dick poked against Yuki’s behind, and he bit his bottom lip, halted his breath as he waited the pain, the introducer, the uncomforted feeling of getting pierced, but it didn’t came and he took a quick breath. 

– Inhale, Kyou advised. – In and out. If you relax it wouldn’t hurt as much.

His hand had reached to pet Yuki’s face, he waited still until the rat opened his eyes and breathed. 

– Good boy. As long as you do as I say I don’t need to harm you.

Hesitating Yuki breathed deep and felt how the hot knob rubbed against his hole but didn’t forced it way inside. Why was Kyou that nice to him? What did he care if it hurt Yuki or not? 

– More. Breathe more. Deeper, Kyou asked for and bended to kiss him, gave him many small kisses that didn’t stop him from breathing, but stopped his thinking, and the little thrusts against him changed more demanding ones. Somewhere came a hand that started to jerk his already teased dick, and the hotness fired the heat up deep inside Yuki’s body. He started to melt. 

– Aah...

The moan was quiet, it was uninvited, but it carried nothing but a true lust, true desire with it. Kyou kept caressing him, touching his face comforting and his pulsing cock teasingly, and then he buried all his length into Yuki’s willingly opened butt. He didn’t needed to stop, didn’t needed to give the rat time to get used the fullness, Yuki was already moving his hips and asking him to push, come deeper, fill him totally.

Without Yuki to notice it Kyou reached for his trousers, took the phone from the pocket and left it close on the floor to record those sinful voices Yuki let out in the ecstasy. 

– Aaah! Kyou... Please! Yuki begged when the cat hit his hips upwards, giving unbearable attention to the rat’s prostate. 

– Please what? the cat teased pecking Yuki’s other nipple with his lips and kept thrusting against the front wall. 

– P-please..! Let me come already...

The rat’s tied body twisted under him and Kyou stood to sit on his knees, dragging the light boy closer and slowing down the speed but increasing the touches on Yuki’s hard prick. 

– Ah! Not... like that! Ah! Kyou! 

– I like it this way, Kyou claimed raising Yuki’s hips on his thighs, the rat’s knees far behind him and toes groping for the floor that was too far below for him to reach, only Yuki’s shoulders and back of the head touched the tatamis as Kyou pushed in steadily and jerked him off. 

– Nnnnn... Haaaa-ah!

Yuki flinched and convulsed out of control on Kyou’s hands, he splashed the semen all over his stomach and chest, panted and sobbed in climax, but the cat didn’t stopped for a minute. Instead he enjoyed the ride of Yuki’s orgasm, kept breaking through the constricting walls of muscles and extended the pleasure until Yuki couldn’t tell when it was over and another coming. 

– No... more..., the rat asked tears flowing from his fuzzy eyes, heart beating so roughly it made all his body to pulse with it’s rhythm, muscles aching from being tied into one position when they wanted to flex into every direction to let the energy pour out, but Kyou answered only by kissing him deeply and continuing to fill his sensitive behind. 

– I’m not ready yet... love, Kyou told him as it would settle everything, and massaged the narrow hips that moved with his every push and pull, licked away the salty tears and bit slightly Yuki’s throat, using him as he pleased, but kindly enough to make it confusing for the rat. 

– It... feels weird, Yuki cried out as the second orgasm had faded away without Kyou letting it took him with it. Yuki could’ve swore he was loosening, but the non-stoppable fucking didn’t let him. After the convulsing stopped he was sure Kyou went further inside of him, hit the places that weren’t used to be touched at all, and were now raw of the punches. 

– You’ll learn to love it, Kyou promised lifting Yuki’s right leg up, and within few thrusts turned him on his face on the floor. 

– Ah! Don’t!

The different position made Yuki’s face and knees scratch against the floor, for his fan girls happiness there were tatamis to protect him from the wooden surface, but nothing protected him from Kyou. The thrusts that were earlier aimed at the front wall hit now different spot, leaving there not a one place that hadn’t already felt the cat’s eager strokes. 

– You know, Yuki, Kyou panted enjoying the new view and the nice ass that rounded his cock perfectly. – If you’ll come once more and scream my name I think I can let go too. 

– Aah... I don’t know... If I can... anymore..., Yuki groaned between the thrusts that almost make him fall on the ground, but the cat’s strong hands squeezing his hips prevent him to. 

– If I make you, Kyou proposed grinning lightly and reached below, touching Yuki’s aching and swinging manhood so sensually and thoughtfully he came almost immediately. 

– Ah! No! No! I...! Yuki couldn’t hold it, not after the two former orgasm, not after being fucked so long, so deep, he felt the third wave coming, increasing it’s power inside his stomach. 

– If you’ll scream my name, I’ll let it go, Kyou reminded whispering, confirming that Yuki wouldn’t fall by wrapping his free arm under the rat’s waist and making every thrusts last longer and hit stronger Yuki’s insides as the other hand teased the wet head of the rat’s dick, until it came. The blood ran through Yuki’s veins as it was a matter of life, it burnt, it hurt, it felt good and he exploded, he was lava and he was ocean, he was steam that raised toward the sky, and he screamed. 

– KYYYOOOOUUUU! 

The cat stayed still when the constricting anal pumped him empty, held the weak boy on his arms and enjoyed every move of the uncontrolled muscles, every moment inside the hot flesh. Then he reached his hand and shut down his phone. 

– I knew you love it, he mentioned grinning and put Yuki gently on the floor before pulling out. The emptiness made Yuki furrow his brows above the non-seeing eyes. 

– I’ll... bleed..., he mumbled with numb lips, hardly understanding where he was, what happened, was he still tied up. All he new was the warmth inside him, the mist in his head, and the wet feeling between his legs. 

– I have something for that, Kyou comforted him, kissing the temporarily blind boy on the cheek before rummaging the box again. He didn’t say anything as he lured the plug inside the well slipped orifice, and Yuki only moaned lustfully and arched his back when it went in. 

– Such a naughty slut, Kyou hummed as he released Yuki’s legs. The rat reached them slowly, they were numb and it tickled, but it didn’t hurt, not yet. Maybe later. He was about to fall unconscious when Kyou opened the wristbands and let his hands go. 

– I’m not... a slut, he muttered mouth so dry it was hard to speak and mind wandering somewhere near the dream world, so he wasn’t so sure what he was saying. 

– If I say you are, you are, Kyou put the final argument, but Yuki didn’t hear it anymore, he was already somewhere else. Grinning by himself Kyou put the underwear on the naked, sleeping boy, and connected and settled one of the longest chains on the back side of the collar and to go down on Yuki’s back, dig between his butt cheeks, come up next to the still half-hard prick on the front, run over his chest and into the ring in the collar on it’s front side. There was no way Yuki could undress his underwear or take off the plug on his own. Some other time Kyou would control him even more, but right now this was enough. He had plenty of time to tease the rat.

After dropping Yuki and his clothes somewhat on the rat’s room Kyou went to have a short snap back in his. It was going to rain. He felt it in his blood. 

 

End of the chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long, but there wasn't a good point to cut the chapter in two. Well, maybe you don't mind a long chapter after this unwished break. 
> 
> So, I asked your opinions if I should let Yuki die or survive after all the things there is going to happen in the last chapter. No answers? C'mon guys, let me know how you like it. Either here or in tumblr, for the logged-in ones I'm the-keeper-of-the-red-secrets. Others can't find me. Sorry. I'm explicit there too. But come to talk to me if you're in tumblr! I'm only a human. I don't bite. Usually.
> 
> And thanks for reading!


	19. Teaching the pet

The air hitting against his skin made Yuki felt cold and he woke somewhat up, wondering why he wasn't under the sheets if he was going to sleep. Opening his eyes he saw his clothes thrown all over the floor, lights still on and being himself left across the bed. Uh-huh. He hadn't go to sleep. He had been carried here after falling into unconsciousness, and for some reason Kyou hadn't put him into bed properly as he had few times before. After hearing the smooth sound of rain hitting against the roof he guessed what the reason might be. At first Yuki thought to curly under the covers and kept sleeping, but the very first move he made to get there tightened the collar around his neck. And pulled something between his legs. What the hell was it? 

Not believing his eyes Yuki raised to sit on the bed and looked puzzled the chain running down on his body. _What? Where did that..?_ Straightening his back Yuki felt the cool touch of the chain on his backside. Did the chain go down at the front and up at the back? Why? It didn't prevent him from moving... Though it chafed against his groins and butt creek that felt extremely sore. He felt the soft touch against his rim and the tiny stretching, but the plug didn't felt too uncomfortable, he had used to it while sleeping. But why the chains? Really, what was the big idea behind this? That he can't take off his underwear and remove the plug? What the-

Thinking it was meaningless, there wasn't usually any reasonable logic behind the stupid cat's actions. But the chain bothered Yuki. It was so tight he was afraid to flex his spine, it licked his skin, picked his flesh at the bottom, made he felt like he was a chained animal. He was covered with cum as well as other body fluids, he felt himself dirty and marked, he wanted to get a shower before Honda-san would get back from work. Yuki glanced quickly at the clock. There was still time. The tiny lock held the chain tightly at the ring of the collar, it didn't break in his hands, and frustrated Yuki decided to have Kyou open it for him.

He put on a shirt and pants before walking towards the cat's room with small, slow steps that didn’t move the object inside him too noticeable. He could do this. It was raining. Kyou wouldn't have power to argue. 

– What you think you're doing? He asked entering to the room more brave than he truly was, denying all the nervousness he was feeling every time he was close to the monstrous cat. – Take this chain off!

Deep murmuring echoed from the corner of the room where Kyou was laying in the darkness, a tone deeper than Yuki would've expected, far from the sounds a cat could do. 

– Shut up, Kyou told him with the most irritated voice, not moving from where he was, not looking at the rat. Steeling himself Yuki stepped closer. 

– No. I won't. You take this off, he demanded touching lightly the chain that barely let him walk straight. The cat didn't answered, and determinately Yuki took another step, standing next to the Kyou's legs. 

– You can't play with me like that! Honda-san will come home and -

– And you are so worried about your looks, Kyou cut the sentence, turning on his back on the tatamis, finally meeting rat's desperate eyes with his own, hardly interested ones. – Don't worry, you look good. Edible. 

– It's not about that! You can't -

Kyou wasn't on the mood to listen Yuki's whining, and with a quick kick he wiped the legs away under the rat, making him fall on the ground. The limbs that reached for the shocked boy were as strong as always, but felt much heavier as they landed over him, pulling him on Kyou's armpit. 

– I can, Kyou said quietly, not for being kind but 'cause he held Yuki so close the other could hear every whisper as clear as they were yelled to his ears, no need to use energy for raising voice. – So shut your mouth and endure it.

The leg that laid above Yuki's hip weighted at least 100 pounds, he couldn't move it away. The hand keeping him against Kyou's burning chest wasn't much lighter, even the palm on his hair felt overweighed. 

– Let me... go, Yuki asked trying to push himself further, but the cat embraced him too tightly, his grip wasn't the strongest, but heavy as Kyou was made of bronze. Wordlessly Kyou sniffed Yuki's hair and breathed deep the fresh smell, pulling him only closer. 

– Shut up. You can just lay here nicely when you choose to come in the first place. 

– I have things to do! Like have a bath and eat the dinner and maybe even pick up Honda-san! So let me go! 

– Oh? And here I thought you want to cuddle, Kyou stated calmly, closing his eyes and holding the shocked rat still. Yuki stared at him faces only few inches away. That was a joke, right? It must have been a joke. They didn't cuddle, not for real. Kyou didn't cuddle. Yuki didn't want to cuddle. He really... didn't want to cuddle. No. He hated Kyou. Why would've he want to cuddle with him? Kyou peeked at him between the lightly ajar lashes. 

– You look very sweet when you're that uncertain of your own emotions, he told smirking and ruffled lazily Yuki's silver bed hair with the heavy fingers of his, the rain made all his body felt like the gravity had increased three times from normal. 

– No, I'm not uncertain! I hate you! Yuki contradicted hitting the caressing hand off and struggling ashamed, he couldn't stand Kyou's presence so close to him, and definitely not his unreadable moods. 

– Almost as much as you hate yourself when desperately graving for it, Kyou whispered running his fingertips over Yuki’s chin, and pitying himself by shivering under the gentle touch Yuki turned his face away. 

– See? Your face is so honest... I love that part of you, the cat teased replacing his fingers with his lips, kissed the jaw and bit it. It could’ve drive Yuki’s heart crazy, it almost did, the words and the touches could’ve been taken as loved ones, but it hurt too much, like Kyou couldn’t control his strength when he buried the fangs in the skin, and Yuki yelled him to stop. 

– Ow! Stop! Stop! You’re hurting me! 

– Then, go. You wanted to eat. Tohru had left something in the fridge, Kyou told him pushing the rat coldly away and rolling on his back, licking lazily his lips and devouring Yuki’s taste. Stumbling Yuki crawled further from the cat before standing up and backing off the room, afraid that Kyou would change his mind and keep Yuki there the rest of the night. 

– And bring some to me too. Unless you want to get eaten...

The cat’s command followed Yuki all the way to the stairs and he touched lightly the bite mark on his jaw. Kyou could be so conflicted, his actions and words and tones and eyes did talk different languages each, and poor Yuki couldn’t make sense which one was telling the truth, if any. But for now he was ready to believe that Kyou _would_ eat him without second thought if there wasn’t anything else he could devour. He wasn’t himself, not the calm, highly controlled selfish cat Yuki had used to see him, and he wondered if Kyou would be even more dangerous now instead of being weak.

He leaned his forehead against the fridge in the kitchen and tried to turn the volume of his thoughts down, listen only one at the time and analyse it thoroughly before next one. Okay. At first... Kyou wasn’t going to let him study in the University. Then what the heck he could do? What kind of job he could handle? Or wasn’t Kyou going to let him work at all? Well, that wasn’t the present problem, but he had to talk about it with Kyou soon, before his grades would fall. Maybe the first thing he should think about now was the food, as his grumbling stomach told him.

There was only two plates waiting in the fridge, Tohru had been well informed about Shigure’s goings, and Yuki took the dishes on the table. The rice-cooker looked at him close by, and proving to himself that he couldn’t fail each time he tried to use it Yuki put ingredients in. Beautiful mix of vegetables with different colours and soy would taste good even without heating up, but for now Yuki hoped to have warm dinner to prove him he was alive and somewhat safe regardless the cat being in the very same house. _It can’t be so difficult. I just heat them a little on the pan. Let’s see, I should probably put some oil on the pan first..._

More confident than he should be after all the earlier tries Yuki put the pan on the cooker and light up the fire. After Tohru moved in the fridge had been full of variety ingredients, and Yuki took a bottle that promised to have oil in it, not interested to look closer, and poured a good amount on the pan. For saving time he drop all the food from both plates on the pan at the same time and fried them quickly in the oil that drowned the vegetables under it. When the rice was ready Yuki shared the warm food on two plates again and filled the cups with a little burnt rice he believed to be edible no matter the colour. With the full tray he headed back to upstairs, biting his lip when the longer step reminded him almost painfully of the plug inside him, and slowed down, deciding to try something as soon as possible. Maybe Shigure has some tools in the house? Something he could broke the lock with... 

– There’s food, Yuki said aloud as he opened the door into room that was still covered with darkness. – I leave it on your desk.

Clinking the dishes against the low table Yuki settled Kyou’s portion down, planning to eat his back in his own room, and flinched when Kyou’s voice asked right behind him: – What you put in the food? It smells suspicious. 

Yuki hadn’t heard the steps regardless how heavy they must have been, hadn’t notice Kyou behind him before the cat talked aloud, and his heart beat out of rhythm in his chest. He convinced himself it was just because of the rain, because of the smooth background sounds and his own thoughts that made him almost deaf, it wasn’t that Kyou had turned into more skilful, more dangerous being. 

– Nothing! I just warmed it up, Yuki told him looking a bit insulted, but the emotion faded away soon as he met the cat’s gloomy eyes. There was something... darker in Kyou, deeper and scarier, and the old stories about the cat’s other transformation reminded about themselves in Yuki’s minds, stories he had heard when staying in the main house as a kid. He had thought they were just stories, made for scare the children, but the cat’s heavy aura made him suspect his earlier deduction. 

– If that’s so then you can eat first. I’m not going to get poisoned only because it’s raining..., Kyou said icy tone in his voice and landed other of his heavy palms on Yuki’s shoulder, almost pushing him down only by the weight of it. The rat sit down quickly before he would fall down under the pressure, folding his legs under him and keeping his sore butt above the tatamis. Fast movements had cause the plug to sting deeper inside his soft flesh, hurting him and making him wince, and the chain would’ve chafed scratches on his skin if the underwear wouldn’t be there protecting his genitals. 

– It’s not poisoned, Yuki snarled turning the pain into strength to talk back to the inhuman cat who sat next to him calmly, slowly actually, keeping every muscle, every move under control and turned his glowing eyes towards Yuki. Gulping the rat wondered how it was possible that Kyou’s eyes had such a strong inner light in them, like turned on flashlights inside his head, letting him see everything Yuki wanted to hide, and turned away for avoiding those burning eyes. Without thinking it he took some of the rice, tasting immediately the difference between his and Tohru’s cooking. It was edible, but the burned side taste was strong, and before he let Kyou comment the faces he made Yuki had some fried vegetables, still dripping of oil.

The urge to vomit hit him very suddenly and heavily, and coughing behind his hand Yuki gulped them down without chewing once more. His shoulders shivered under the coughs’, and Kyou rolled his eyes looking at the rat. 

– You forget you can’t cook? the cat asked leaning his jaw on the large palm of his. 

– It’s... It should’ve been... I thought this time..., Yuki mumbled between the coughs, the oil had stuck on his throat and it’s strong flavour covered his tongue. 

– You should’ve known not to use that much coconut oil, Kyou lectured the rat taking his plate and sniffing it. – There’s no any other taste left. 

– I didn’t know it has so strong flavour in it, Yuki whispered when he finally get the oil out of his mouth, staring at the tatamis front of his knees, ashamed he had once again ruined the food. 

– You’re so useless, the cat mentioned lazily, standing up and going back to the comfort corner at the other end of the room, the place he always liked to lay down, far from the door, close to the window, next to the closet he had everything he needed. 

– I know that, Yuki whispered with so little voice he was practically talking to himself, not even moving his lips, and the old dark thoughts came to him. He _was_ useless. He was a burden to everyone. He wasn’t worth of anything. He couldn’t do one thing right, not even take care of his own needs. 

– Take your sorry ass and the so called “food” away from here. It stinks, Kyou ordered from the dark spot he had settled, and not giving him one look Yuki gathered the food back on the tray and stood up. The deep breath he took to calm himself caused a little pain inside him, and hesitating he turned at the cat. 

– Could you... please... take this off? I need to take at least a shower before picking Honda-san... 

– Have you done anything to _deserve_ having it off? Kyou asked back, probably eyes shut because Yuki couldn’t see the orange glowing from the corner. 

– I... I... What should I do then? Yuki mumbled not trying to catch the cat’s eyes anymore, he was afraid what the other would command. 

– Figure it out by yourself. Meanwhile, you can go exactly as you are. Chained, filled, dirty little rat. 

– I can’t go outside like this! It’s... it’s indecent! Yuki got alarmed and the dishes clinked on the tray he held with trembling hands. 

– You’re not _naked_ , you know? No one knows what you’re hiding under the clothes, Kyou calmed him and his tone sounded amused. 

– Yes, but... When I walk... 

– It stretches you nicely, doesn’t it? Pokes your guts with every step you take, Kyou ended the rat’s sentence for him, and Yuki felt how his face started to burn. So Kyou knew all the time how uneasy Yuki was... Knew how every move made the plug move too, and still he refused to remove it. 

– Come again when you know how to beg me, Kyou said sending him away, and Yuki left without a word. He needed to clean himself somehow and get going before Honda-san’s shift will end.

 

 

– Ooh, Yuki-kun! How come you are here? Tohru asked delighted as she walked out the building she had been working to the late night. Giving her a little smile Yuki lifted the umbrella higher, inviting the girl to come under it. 

– Well, since it’s raining..., he said as an explanation, and Tohru nodded. 

– Kyou couldn’t come. I see. But you wouldn’t need either, Tohru mentioned, not wanting to be a burden to the boys that had treated her so well all this time she had lived with them. 

– No, I’m actually happy I could do it this time, Yuki convinced as they started to walk back, and Yuki thanked the God for the little steps Tohru took beside him. Right now he couldn’t bare the stimulus longer steps and faster speed would’ve cause to him, and gratefully he adjusted his speed to match within the smaller girl’s steps. 

– Have you eat already? Tohru asked when they followed the lighted street, not knowing she picked up the painful point. 

– I... I ruined the food, Yuki proposed quietly, looking at the street, but Tohru didn’t blame him, and he didn’t felt as ashamed as front of the cat. Somehow this girl had born to be a mother, she knew all the time how to encourage someone. 

– It’s great that you tried. Anyone could’ve done that kind of mistake, Tohru told him when Yuki had describe the fiasco with the coconut oil. – Oh, now I know! Yuki, would you let me to teach you?

Tohru’s eyes sparkled as she looked up to Yuki’s confused one’s. 

– Teach me to cook? Me? Yuki verified not knowing what to think about the idea. Was it even possible fir him to learn it? Was it possible that he _could_ do something right all by himself? 

– Yes! You can do it. I know you can, Tohru proved and her face melt into tender smile. – And I believe Kyou would like it too...

Hearing Kyou’s name made Yuki to gulp, and he turned his face away. 

– Yeah, maybe so, he said quietly, hoping that Tohru, no, that no one notices how red he was. Hearing that name made cold chills run over his back and something twirl inside his stomach. He didn’t wanted to think about the cat. This was his time with Tohru. Kyou couldn’t steal his thoughts all the time. And still his presence hung heavily over them, scratches its nails on Yuki’s shoulders, pulled the chain rounding him and reminded him of the toy inside him. 

– Yuki-kun? You look little off... Are you alright? Tohru asked worrying and lifted her hand to touch Yuki’s forehead. 

– It’s... nothing, Yuki promised face still burning, letting the girl confirm he didn’t have a fever and hoped that Tohru wouldn’t notice the chain luring inside his shirt. Before leaving the house Yuki had wiped himself as clean as he could and pulled the shirt as high as possible, but it couldn’t hide the collar Kyou had put on him, nor the fresh hickey right under it. Still he hoped that the glimmering chain wouldn’t catch Tohru’s eyes and lead into new questions. 

– Okay... but promise me you’ll take a hot bath when we are back and don’t get cold, Tohru stated as a mother, and sighting Yuki promised.

 

 

The house was quiet and dark when they get back, no light was on, Shigure’s shoes weren’t yet at their place and no sound from upstairs told them if the cat was awake or not. It was still raining, so maybe Kyou’s state wouldn’t change so much whether he was up or sleeping. Whispering Tohru wished good night to Yuki and vanished into her room to do the homework before getting sleep, and hesitating Yuki headed to Kyou’s door. 

– Kyou? Are you awake? the rat asked quietly after knocking lightly the door. Somewhat accepting murmuring invited him to enter. 

– I promised to Honda-san to take a bath, so... Could you take this chain off? Yuki asked for, hoping that involving Honda-san into it would soften Kyou’s monster heart. But the monster stared at him without an answer, as he was waiting for something else. 

– Please... She might doubt something if she see this on me, Yuki tried again, coming carefully closer but not too close, he didn’t wanted to get attacked again. 

– How does it felt to walk outside with all your decorations? Kyou asked instead, flexing lazily on the floor and yawning, seeming visibly enjoy laying on the tatamis without any intention to stood up. 

_Decorations? What fu... decorations!?_ Sulking Yuki faced away, knowing that Kyou enjoyed humiliating him. 

– And you still don’t know how to beg, Kyou mentioned resting his head over his hands. 

– I don’t know what you expect to hear, Yuki gave as reason, crossing his hands above his chest and avoiding the cat. 

– I bet you do. But you can try something else if you want, Kyou gave him opportunities, raising finally to sit and waving Yuki to come closer. He hesitated so much he couldn’t at first move at all, but after a moment Yuki kneeled down front of the cat, waiting for instructions. 

– Not like that. On your fours, Kyou told him, a grin jerking the corner of his mouth. The sound of the rain faded slowly, leaving the boys in silence. 

– Your not going to beg. Your not going to call me Master. But maybe I can show you a little mercy if you act like a pet, Kyou said gloomily when Yuki put his hands on the floor, shame burning on his face. 

– Well, are you my little pet? Kyou verified taking Yuki’s chin between the strong fingers that followed his orders so much better now when the rain had stopped for a while. The purple eyes looked at him full of emotions, hatred, shame, regret, uneasiness, despair, even hint of hope, it felt intoxicate to look at them. There were all the answers Kyou was looking for. 

– _Stay_ on your fours and follow me, the cat ordered taking the tiny key from his pocket and opened the lock on the front side of Yuki’s collar, pulling the chain out of his clothes from the back side and holding it as a leash on his hand. Slowly he walked to the door, watching how Yuki followed him as a dog, chuckling to the rat’s ashamed face. 

– What a _good_ little pet you are. You go first. I want to watch your ass when you crawl on the floor, Kyou commanded pushing Yuki first on the hallway, keeping the leash tight and Yuki’s head up although the poor boy would’ve wanted to hide his face and rest his chin against the chest. With the steps so light they wouldn’t disturb Honda-san the boys went to downstairs, Yuki doing his best not to stumble on the stairs, Kyou stopping himself from kicking that nicely swinging butt down the stairs.

In the bathroom Kyou undressed Yuki as if the boy couldn’t do it by himself, ruffling his silver hair rewarding, and after taking his own clothes off the cat leaded his pet into shower. 

– I can... do it by myself, Yuki resisted slightly when Kyou took a low footstool next to the shower, sat down on it and pointed Yuki to take his place front of the cat under the shower. 

– Surely you _can_ , but you are not _allowed to_ , the cat said calmly and pulled the chain demanding until Yuki get on his fours right beside Kyou. The water was warm, and Kyou’s hands slipped over his body lightly as feathers, not a hint of the earlier heaviness was able to sense through the palms that poured the soap over Yuki’s sensitive skin. After washing Yuki’s shoulders and back Kyou pulled him to sit on the glazed tiles, back against him, and reached his hands over Yuki’s chest, followed the lines of his arms, tickled his side and massages lightly the tensed thighs. The touches were so gentle, so loving and longing that Yuki closed his eyes and hoped he could drown into that feeling, hoped he could believe it was true. But it wasn’t, he knew it and couldn’t forget it. When the pull of his collar told him to get back on his fours Yuki was highly aware what Kyou was going to do, and the shame buried him before the caressing hand had even touched his behind.

He winced when Kyou slowly removed to plug for him, feeling how the fluids started to pour out and knowing Kyou was able to see everything. The water hitting his shoulders couldn’t wash the liquids away, and the strong palm on his lower back didn’t gave him permission to move. 

– Every time you’ll make a distance between your body and soul, every time you’re not aware of what I’m doing with you, I will go further, and further, until there is nothing more than your body and all the sensations I’ll cause to you. I’m not allowing your escapes..., Kyou threatened quietly, but his voice wasn’t as cold as Yuki had used it to be when menacing him. Two fingers petted his rim, fondled it as if he was injured, slowly spread him and dig in, holding him open when the seed streamed along his trembling thighs. Yuki squeezed his hands into balls and bit his bottom lip, desperately looking for a way to stay sane under these humiliations if he wasn’t even free to let his mind to travel somewhere else. 

– You got it? Kyou asked letting the warm water run over the perfect shaped butt cheeks and washing the rat’s dirty bottom with sure movements that caused some uncontrolled moans escaping from Yuki’s throat. 

– Y-yes, Yuki mumbled blushing when Kyou washed him more properly than he had waited for, luring his fingers inside the rat within the water and pumping all the dirt out of him. – P-please... S-stop...  


Both Yuki’s hands and legs trembled against the floor, he felt the hot blood giving colour to his neck and ears as well as his face, but Kyou’s fingers only started to squirm inside him like the plug ever could. 

– Nnnnh-aah! Kyou... Don’t... 

– I don’t want my pet be dirty little animal, Kyou teased, grinning when Yuki couldn’t keep his head up anymore but crashed on the ground, only his hips and delicious ass up. Fingering the one special spot inside the rat Kyou made him cum without even getting hard, and the rat’s tears get mixed with the water pouring over him. 

– Now I believe you’re clean enough to get to the bed, Kyou estimated pulling his fingers out and starting to wash himself, there wasn’t time for a bath at this hour. Yuki gathered his energy at the short moment it took for cat to wash, and when Kyou was finished he raised to follow him out of the bathroom. 

– Yuki, Kyou mocked him lifting his brow, – You’re a pet, remember? On your fours.

Wincing but not daring to complain Yuki kneeled down and submitted to let Kyou dry him with large, fluffy towel, it tickled but he managed to stay still under the hands which touch wasn’t rough through the soft fabric. Tying the towel around Yuki’s waist Kyou dried himself and pulling lightly the chain ordered the rat to follow him. 

– But... I don’t have clothes..., Yuki panicked when Kyou opened the door to the hallway. 

– You don’t need clothes, we’re going to sleep, Kyou put as reason, jerking lightly the chain and waiting for Yuki to crawl next to him. 

– But... Honda-san... 

– How many times do you think she had already saw you completely naked? Stop the whining, you have a towel covering your sexy lines better than any clothes ever could. Not that I complain about your taste of tight clothes... 

– But..., Yuki tried at the last time, but Kyou didn’t listen him out. Strong pull of the tight collar drag Yuki out to the hallway and he had to put hand before another quickly to keep up with Kyou’s speed. At the upstairs Yuki stopped for a moment on his door, but since Kyou didn’t, he had no other choice than follow the cat back in his room.

Sensing that the rain was about to start soon again Kyou took his futons out and settled them ready on the floor. Uncertain Yuki looked at his movements, noticing when they started to slow down, waiting for the moment Kyou would drop the chain and he could leave, but the cat held the leash steadily to the moment heavy drops started to drip on the roof. 

– Ugh, just in time, Kyou sighed laying down on the futons and throwing his towel away, grabbing the blanket instead. 

– Um... I’ll... leave now... so that you can rest, Yuki suggested pulling lightly the chain to test if Kyou would release his grip of it, not wanting to be close of the cat at these times when he’s normally illogical moods turned into insane ones. 

– I don’t think so, Kyou told his opinion and with a rough pull dragged Yuki over the floor and next to him. – Come here.

He lifted the blanket for Yuki to dig under it, what the rat highly hesitated did. Yuki couldn’t be sure if it was safety, but at least Honda-san was home, and the rain seemed to make it hard for Kyou to move, so maybe he was safe for this night. The heavy limbs embraced him, pulled him against the cat’s large and warm chest, he heard the steady yet slow beat of Kyou’s heart and smelled the soap from his skin. 

– Don’t ever, the cat whispered with a tired tone, petting Yuki’s still a bit wet hair and holding the thin rat closely against him, – try to escape from me again.

Yuki bit his lip not knowing what to say, not wanting to promise something he surely would do if he ever gets an opportunity, but knowing that he couldn’t tell that to the cat. Luckily Kyou fell asleep before Yuki needed to say anything, and he breathed deep from relief on the cat’s arms. 

_I’ll figure out something_ , he promised to himself feeling how Kyou’s steady breathing and heavy grip started to anaesthetize him, the way they shouldn’t but still did. It would’ve been useless to fight against the extra pounds the rain made Kyou carry, and Yuki couldn’t imagine Kyou’s reaction if he somehow could’ve get out of his room. _I’ll figure out something I can do to resist him. Tomorrow..._

Denying to feel any safety on Kyou’s arms Yuki fell into a deep sleep.

 

End of the chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ruining my schedule. Someone should come and spank me. Oh, but no one dares. Well, give me some reward then so that I would keep my schedule.
> 
> And I'm looking for more comments about whether Yuki should die or survive in the end of this torture. Now there is two votes for Yuki's surviving, and a nice suggestion of him and Kyou getting married. Any other opinions? And let me remind you, this is not a romance, there's some hardcore even if this chapter was a bit softer. There's reasons for it. And some reasons for the hardcore. Simply because I want to write it.


	20. Questionable thoughts

When the ringing alarm slowly cut through Yuki’s sleepy mind he had the feeling of hearing the noise for a while already. Inch by inch his hand reached towards the clock, fumbled the floor without hitting it, and waking a bit more he peeked around between the eyelashes heavy with the dreams. The room were still dusky, it was only the early dawn and Yuki wasn’t used to wake up at that time, but Kyou’s alarm kept ringing on the other side of the futons. The cat itself laid half over him, arm crossing Yuki’s chest and leg mingled between rat’s, not seeming to wake up anytime soon but holding Yuki as a body pillow against him. 

– Kyou, the alarm, Yuki mumbled struggling weakly under the heavy arm, sighting and giving up when he couldn’t release himself from the sleeping cat’s grip. Still tired he closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep, to focus to the comfortable feeling of the warmness and caring, when his twisted thoughts got through the mist in his mind. 

_What? Did I just think it is **comfortable** to sleep next to Kyou? What’s happening to me?_

As the uneasiness took over him Yuki struggled more, getting suddenly aware of the bare skin touching other, their naked forms mixing together, and his breath fastened as the panic raised inside him. 

_No. I don’t like. It doesn’t feel good. I... I hate him. I hate that stupid cat. I hate that monster who slowly shatters me. I hate his moods and I hate his illogical thinking and I hate his terrifying ideas and I hate how he all the time make up new ways to humiliate me. I. Hate. Him._

Settling his mind Yuki concentrated to push Kyou’s arm further, he couldn’t lift it but slid it somehow on the side, but the very second he released the arm and tried to grab the leg Kyou embraced him again with his muscular arm, pulling him closer. 

– Uh... Let me go. The alarm, Yuki tried to get through the dream the cat was seeing with his hopeless struggling. Kyou’s slow breathing turned lightly, he inhaled few times deep before really yawning, fingers running up and down along the rat’s spine. Without opening his eyes Kyou lured his other hand under the awkward boy’s shoulders before shutting the alarm with his other, and bended down to kiss Yuki deep and passionately as a morning greeting. 

– Haa-ah, Yuki panted after the unexpected kiss, turning his eyes away and covering his surprised lips within his thin fingers. 

– Are you that shy at the first in the morning? Kyou asked smothering chuckling in his throat and wrapping Yuki’s narrow wrists by his fists, breaking that easily through the rat’s defence. 

– W-what if I am? You assaulted me first thing in the morning, Yuki muttered keeping his face on the other direction, highly aware of the redness of his cheeks and hands defencelessly pinned against the futons on both sides of his head. 

– That can hardly be called as an assault. Do you want to know what can? the cat grinned rolling above Yuki, feeling his body only little heavier than usually since the rain had almost stopped. 

– I don’t! Yuki denied quickly, meeting the cat’s eyes alarmed and trying to find reasons to avoid what Kyou had in his mind. Yuki could guess quite well what it was. – Honda-san is home. And... and... Your alarm was ringing. Isn’t there somewhere you need to go? Morning practice, maybe? 

– It’s still raining, so I’m not going anywhere. But it’s nice to see you are that worried about my training... Maybe you want to be a part of it again? Kyou suggested raising on his toes and elbows above the rat, getting ready to do some presses. 

– I don’t want to be a part of your training, Yuki mumbled quietly, remembering all those “little practices” during the summer break on the villa, where Kyou had used him as a bunching back, and the times the cat’s fist had “slipped” a bit. 

– It was rhetorical question, Kyou breathed on Yuki’s ear before pushing himself up, not straightening his arms to the end but making the practice more effective. Wincing Yuki curled his fingers, the pressure Kyou put on his wrists was crushing him, but the pain faded away as his eyes caught the big muscles under Kyou’s tanned skin. Yuki had always been good with martial arts, he mastered the techniques and won the battles without using much power, and that’s why he never noticed how much attention Kyou paid to the body exercise. Before the summer Yuki had never lost to the cat, and after the final battle they never fought again, but looking at the strong shoulders, biceps and chest, all nothing but muscles make him thought if it had been only matter of time when the cat would’ve won against him. The dying rain put more effort into Kyou’s warming up, but he moved his body lightly up and down above the wordless rat, counting only every tenth press and pecking new spot on Yuki’s face after each. 

– Stop, the blushed rat whined when soft kisses rain on his brows, over his temples and cheeks, making him feel so confused it would’ve take a whole week to get over Kyou’s actions and find reasons behind them, but he hadn’t time to think of it now. 

– You hadn’t apologize your behaviour yet, Kyou dropped suddenly totally irrelevant line. 

– A-apologize..? My... my behaviour? Yuki verified if he had heard right, heart starting to beat painfully against his chest from the fear of punishment. Was Kyou angry with him? If he was angry then why was he so gentle? There was no logic at all.

– Indeed. How dare you to ignore me? Kyou whispered when counting the last presses into the two hundred and licked the hickey on Yuki’s neck he created yesterday, feeling how the rat shuddered under him.

– It was... because... You’re breaking me, Yuki told the truth Kyou knew already, turning his face away from the teasing cat. – Mentally. You’re not leaving me a room to gather myself.

Kyou hummed smiling lightly and let Yuki’s wrists go, leaving him laying uncertain on the futons while the cat continued his training with weights, sitting next the futons back towards the frightened boy. Thick, heavy weights raised easily on Kyou’s hands, like he would’ve been used to train with heavier. Or maybe it was just because the raining was over and the cat’s body itself was more efficient now. Either way, Yuki couldn’t help but stare at the board shoulders and moving muscles, telling himself it wasn’t a shame to loose against someone like Kyou. 

But the things Kyou make him to endure were shameful. Yuki’s head was spinning of all the thoughts from last weeks. Non-stoppable humiliations, fear of future, fear of death, the publicity of their faked relationship, the cat, the unreasonable cat who either shattered him or gathered all the little pieces together. As much as Yuki hated the times Kyou coldheartedly raped him, the times he was gentle were even worse because of all the unrealistic emotions they woke up in Yuki’s soul. He hated the cat. He wanted to hate the cat. And there was difference between these two lines. 

– I need some time, the rat muttered quietly from his throat that was already getting thick from the upcoming tears, pressing the blanket against his bare chest. 

– You can have some now. And if you want so desperately be the top student... There’s still time to do your homework, Kyou told him grinning over his shoulder and put the weights away, standing up and starting to look for new clothes. The moves of his yesterday rather clumsy legs hypnotized Yuki, and quickly he turned away before Kyou would notice. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so aware of Kyou’s physical existence? Was it so different now comparing to the last evening? That must be the reason. 

Slowly Yuki reached for the towel he wore after the shower last night and covered his naked form with it, heading to the door. 

– Not so fast, Kyou stopped him by grabbing the long chain hanging behind the rat and coming so close his warm chest almost touched Yuki’s back. The rat inhaled surprised and freeze still, not knowing what the cat was up to this time.

– I haven’t released you yet, Kyou said calmly and unlocked the chain from Yuki’s collar, gathering the clinging chain on his hand. – Now it’s better. And one more thing.

Kyou leaned his palm against the door, not letting Yuki to open it, and breathing very lightly Yuki stared at the hand front of his face, waiting for the worst. Maybe Kyou hits him? Or strangles? Wants to make Yuki pay back with having sex even though Honda-san is home? Shivers run down along Yuki’s spine when Kyou spoke on his ear with a deep, warning tone. 

– When it’s a real storm, not just some rain but a thunder... Don’t come into my room. Send Shigure or Tohru if they need me, but you...

The cat’s wet tongue licked the back of Yuki’s ear when the other tried to understand what he was telling. 

– You should not come.

Without any explanation Kyou withdrew, took his hand away from the door, and when Yuki uncertainly glances at him before opening the door, Kyou had already turned away. Quietly Yuki sneaked out of the room and hurried into his. _What the heck is wrong with the cat?!_

 

 

Tohru was settling the breakfast on the table when Yuki came downstairs, delicious smell reminding the rat that he had only burned rice as a dinner last night. 

– Good morning, Yuki-kun! the girl greeted smiling ever so happily, not a hint of tiredness was able to sense from her even though she had the same homework to do as the boys but a work and domestics as well. Yuki didn’t want to cause any bother to the little angel who took care of all of them, he wanted to treat Tohru as the Goddess she was to him, and wiped away the gloomy thoughts. 

– Good morning, Honda-san, Yuki smiled back as he sat down at the table on his usual place. It felt refreshing to be able to move freely, without chafing chains or other items making his movements stiff and unnatural, simply sitting at the table felt like new, dignified experience. He couldn’t help the relieved sigh to escape. 

– Looks like you have slept well, Tohru assumed sitting at her place on the end of the table, glancing over the table that remains empty as Shigure hadn’t came back yet and Kyou was still upstairs. 

– Yes, I did, Yuki admitted honestly before realizing what he was saying. The blood flushed over his face. He _had_ slept well beside Kyou, drowned into the warm embrace, but admitting it to himself make him felt so puzzled he wasn’t able to hear Tohru’s next question. 

– Is Kyou-kun coming soon, should we wait for him? 

– Ah, sorry, what did you say, Honda-san? Yuki turned towards the girl and managed to hear her next time. 

– He’s up, but I’m not sure if he’s coming soon, there’s some practice he’s doing, the rat informed, realizing only after speaking that he had admitted of being aware of Kyou being up. _Calm down. I didn’t said I’ve spent a night with him. It could be that I just talked with him through the door. Honda-san don’t know I was there all night..._ Cold sweat run down on his back and he hoped Tohru wouldn’t notice he’s flinching. 

– Hopefully he’s alright after the rain last night..., Tohru worried glancing at the doorframe that stayed empty and took her chopsticks. – Well, let’s eat! 

 

 

Yuki trembled slightly on Kyou’s lap when the first break during the school day was about to end. The typhoon season was reality now, the storms hit the city every now and then, usually as the forecast had promised, but sometimes the water fell down without warning. And that made the cat totally out of balance, which reflect straight to Yuki and how Kyou treated the rat. Times like this, after the rain or when the storm was dying, Kyou handled him gently, hold him on his arms or sitting on his lap, fondling Yuki lovingly and making the rat felt so uneasy it was hard to breath.

Kyou’s hand drew circles on his lower back, and Yuki bit his cheek, hoping he could send his mind elsewhere but being too afraid of the penalty afterwards, so he sat still, blushing and breathing very shallow. He couldn’t hear their classmates chatting under the shame that yelled in his ears, but was aware of them being there, gathered around Kyou’s desk, although they had got used to the hot couple and didn’t pay all the attention to the Sohmas.

The few days that had passed after the first rain of the autumn hadn’t helped Yuki to find a new way to escape from his prison. Although he had get more time to himself, precious time to study and think when Kyou had shut himself in his room during the rain, but in the end Yuki had only studied and emptied his mind from the cat and everything relevant to him. And when he faced Kyou he was all the time unprepared, uncertain of what was going on, unable to guess what was happening next. Though half of it was Kyou’s fault, the little differences on the power of the storm changed Kyou’s being essentially, making his moods changing suddenly and his whole existence on the other level. 

Once Yuki had met Kyou on the hallway when the storm was somewhat powerful, and without a word Kyou had shoved him out off way so harshly Yuki had hit his head against the wall. The bruising on his chest was visible at the day after, but Kyou never apologized the force he used. He never apologized anyway. And Yuki learnt to watch closely the cat before making any moves, trying to read the atmosphere for avoiding conflicts, and grow impatient when he couldn’t make sense of the unreasonable youngster. 

– A pen from your thoughts, Kyou suggested smirking lightly at the anxious boy on his lap, drawing the line of Yuki’s hip with his thumb. Yuki blushed more, he knew Kyou was checking if he was really here at the moment and not drowned in his thoughts. He would’ve love to, noticing Kyou’s every move, every breath and glimpse of eyes made something tightening inside of Yuki’s stomach, and he would’ve rather not notice the playful monster so carefully.

– It’s nothing, I just..., Yuki mumbled without meeting the cat’s eyes, looking very vulnerable as he hugged himself to have a little confidence. – I just thought... how I can’t guess what you are up to...

The answer lighted a grin on Kyou’s face. – So you want to know? 

– I’d appreciate a hint..., Yuki admitted thinking how much better he could’ve avoid the cat when he was on violent mood if there would be clues to warn him.

The bell rang and others went on their places, but Kyou pulled the rat closer and whispered into his red ear: – I’m planning on doing you today...  


Flinching Yuki backed off, it wasn’t that kind of clue he was after, and the quiet whisper made him shudder of fear.

– But... Isn’t Honda-san home today? he refused quickly, standing up ready to get back to his desk but wanting to make sure the threat wouldn’t happen before leaving. 

– There have been so many days... I don’t want to wait anymore, the cat put as final argument, grinning devilish and sending Yuki away by patting his butt. 

Awkwardly Yuki took his seat, feeling the cat’s burning eyes on his neck, and trying to focus on the class instead of Kyou’s selfish plan. _Oh God, it can’t happen. We have the deal. When Honda-san is home there isn’t sex. He’s just teasing me._ Thinking the facts almost calmed him down, there was only one little detail that could ruin everything. It was about _Kyou._ If there was a person who would find a way to break the rules, it was Kyou. _It’s not my problem if he’s frustrated. Sure it has been some days since we last did it, but it’s not my fault. He can’t blame me of it. And it certainly isn’t a reason to break the promise._

Yuki’s nervousness only grew along the time being, and couple of times he glanced quickly over his shoulder only to see Kyou’s lustful grin and burning eyes aimed at him. It felt like the cat was going to eat him only with his eyes, and Yuki twisted on his seat. Somehow anyone else in the class didn’t seemed to notice the tension that wrapped Yuki tightly on it’s grip.

The following breaks didn’t helped the case. The clouds withdrew from the sky and when others admired the brightening weather Kyou admires Yuki’s honest responses to the indecent touches on his body. The sensually slipping hands over his legs told which places Kyou wanted to touch later, the naughty lips on the rat’s neck teased his skin like he knew Kyou was going to tease his whole body, and the eyes, the orange eyes that didn’t burn into ash no matter how strong fire there were inside them, the eyes almost raped him with the clothes on. Yuki grow desperate as he tried to find a way to stop the cat. When the bell rang and lunch-break started, Kyou walked over Yuki’s place before the rat could even put his books away.

– Kyou, stop it, Yuki whispered with a fragile tone when the cat bended down and his eager lips pecked the rat’s thyroid cartilage, and hand sneaked without permission under Yuki’s shirt. – Let me eat some lunch. 

– I think we should step by another place first, Kyou suggested grinning and grab Yuki’s hand in irresistible grip, dragging him along. 

– Whoa! Wait, wait! Yuki asked stumbling after him, out of the class and down on the hallway. – Where are we going? There’s no private places in the school, we can’t –

Yuki’s explanation cut short as Kyou smirked to him over his shoulder. – Then we are not going into private place.

The rat went wordless, he gulped in shock and stared eyes wide the determined boy who forcefully lead him to the first floor and towards the bathroom near the shoe lockers and cantina. _No. No, it can’t be. He doesn’t mean to... That is the most used bathroom in the entire school, it’s full at every break, he can’t..!_ Regardless of Yuki’s silent resisting and visibly raising panic Kyou took him exactly there. Since the break had just started few closets were still free, and when no one was looking at their direction Kyou shoved Yuki in one at end of the board toilet coming in right after the rat. 

– Kyou, this is crazy, you can’t..! Yuki whispered alarmed, he heard the voices from the other closets, water running and friends talking to each other. 

– I can, Kyou smirked untying his belt and opening buttons. – Let’s see if you can be quiet... 

When the cat’s hands reached to undress Yuki’s pants the shaking boy pressed his hands tightly against his lips to keep silent. _No! He can’t be serious!_ Embracing the rat’s waist Kyou sat down on the open toilet seat and dragged the pants all the way down on Yuki’s long legs, shoving them away. 

– Now you can do something to apologize your bad manners towards me earlier, the cat whispered letting his hand slowly travel up on the white, sensitive skin on Yuki’s inner thighs. Ashamed Yuki bit his bottom lip. So Kyou hadn’t forget it? He was still angry about it? Yuki had thought it was past already and Kyou wouldn’t ask him to compensate it to him, but it seems he was wrong... 

– Suck them, the cat ordered quietly as he fondled Yuki’s lips with his fingers, other hand still embracing the hesitating boy’s hips. – You don’t want me to force my way in you when you’re dry, right?

Gulping again Yuki allowed Kyou’s fingers in his mouth, licking them inexperienced and coughing a little when the fingertips tickled his tonsils.  


– Hush. Or they’ll hear you, Kyou reminded rubbing his fingers against the rat’s wet tongue, gathering the drooling before withdrawing and moving the moist hand on Yuki’s butt. Taking a very light inhale Yuki closed his eyes when Kyou started to prepare him, pushing finger after another inside him, stretching and relaxing. But it wasn’t easy for Yuki to relax.

_– Have you bento with you?_

_– Nope, got to hit the cafeteria._

_– Didn’t your mom made you lunch today?_

_– She left early._

The voices behind the thin wall were able to hear as clearly as there wasn’t a wall at all, and the fear of getting caught kept the tension up.  


– Sit down, Kyou whispered tone so horny Yuki was afraid of being able to leave the bathroom at all.

The cat’s hands leaded Yuki to sit down, not on his lap but straight on the waiting dick, pushed him down by the hips until a little moan escaped on Yuki’s lips as the wide knob rubbed against his rim. Panicking Yuki covered his mouth with his hands, and grinning merciless Kyou lifted his legs up from thighs, making the twisting and trembling boy sat with all his weight on the cock that slowly get in the tight orifice. Doors opened and closed loudly right next to them, and tears raised to Yuki’s eyes. Steps echoed in the bathroom, and Kyou breathed deeply on the rat’s ear when the smooth butt landed on his thighs. 

– Don’t..., Yuki begged so quietly it was almost unable to hear, the word hardly made it out of his tremulous lips and between the thin fingers, but Kyou heard it very well. He just decided not to pay attention to it.

Enjoying of the grip of the unrelaxed muscles he lifted Yuki a bit and dropped back down, grinning when Yuki bit his palm to smother a scream. Other side of the door were a jam. 

_. – Oi! You better hurry there! _

Restless group behind the door waited for free closets, and the voices grew louder. 

– What you think Yuki? Should we hurry? Kyou teased quietly, controlling Yuki’s moving along his length by lifting him up and pulling down. 

– Ghh...

Grinding his teeth Yuki arched his back as the cat started to break in and out of him as hard as he could while Yuki still couldn’t relax and let him enter without resisting. The white legs swung in the air when Kyou lifted him up, and helplessly Yuki leaned his shoulders against the cat’s chest, tears pouring over his face. 

_ – Why is that one closet locked all the time? Oi, there’s others waiting for turn too! _

Someone knocked the door and Yuki cried voicelessly, his forcefully opened butt jumping up and down on Kyou’s lap, but the shame he felt buried every other thoughts and emotions under it. 

– Wait your turn, Kyou answered through the door so calmly no one could’ve guessed what he was doing there, and licked Yuki’s ear naughty before whispering: – Do you want to give turns to them too? Do you want to be a real toilet slut?

Before Yuki couldn’t even thought about answering Kyou speared his legs wider, knees close to the poorly crying boy’s shoulders, and Yuki could see how the cat’s hard dick dug inside his purple hole. 

– If you don’t say anything, you’re not denying it either..., Kyou teased as the stretched position tightened the flesh around him, and chuckled when he saw Yuki’s awaked arousal twisting on his abdomen. 

– I... I don’t want it..., Yuki breathed as quietly as he could, with little pants, and licked the lips that got dry of fear. 

– You want to be fucked only by me? the cat continued pressing Yuki’s knees together and holding him up, thrusting inside of him from below. 

– Y-yes..! Yuki agreed gulping the tears and trying to keep his voice down, but the sudden push made it higher than he meant to. 

– Say it, Kyou demanded, moving his other hand between Yuki’s legs and starting to jerk him the way he knew Yuki couldn’t stand too long, carrying the thin boy’s legs easily up with only one hand. 

– I... I want to be fucked... Ghaah... only by you..., Yuki sobbed and bit his knuckles right after the words left his lips to smother the pleasureful screams he was just about to release. 

– And you are sorry for traveling into dream land when I was having fun with you? 

– And... and I’m so-sorry..., Yuki hiccupped breathing sharply via his nose, the continuously voices from other side of the door kept him highly aware of the hearing audience so close to them that even the slippery tone of Kyou thrusting inside his moist and tempted ring may be able to filter through. The thumb rolling over his wet knob caused uncontrolled moaning, and shock sent more tears run over his face. It felt impossible that others in the bathroom wouldn’t hear them. 

– Yes...? Kyou cheered him to end the sentence with amused tone, caressing Yuki’s hard-on so talented the rat gasped for air, the touches on his both sides stealing more and more attention. Even though they hadn’t done it for few days and Yuki still couldn’t relax, the sensations Kyou woke up in him were the same as before. There was something hot, hard but not painfully stingy, board and stretching object teasing every spot inside of him he felt good, and the fingers and palm formed voluptuous tunnel that embraced his pulsing prick so sensually he was about to explode at any minute by now. 

– F-for traveling into... Aah..! D-dream land when... when you...

Words run away from him, the upcoming orgasm made his vision blurry and the blood rushing on his ears cut the edge of the noise from the other side. 

– Wh-when you... was having f-UNNN! With me...

Yuki’s breathing was heavy, he was melting on Kyou’s hands, and controlling his voice was harder after every word, every thrust, every move of the cat’s fingers. 

– Care to say it again for the camera? Kyou asked taking the phone out of his pocket, not minding to mention it had been recording all the time. He raised the phone up taking a nice film of the panting boy on his limits, and Yuki looked at it last tears flowing over his red cheeks, not really understanding what was happening, and then Kyou’s hand squeezed his length the way he had waited for, making him come so violently he had to bit his knuckles and arch his back to the end for letting the emotion flow and still keep quiet. The hand milking Yuki dry also embraced his hip, keeping him still, and Kyou used the convulsing anal to his pleasure, letting all the sperm gathered for days spill all over Yuki’s insides. Grinning the cat shut the phone and put it away before pulling gently the bloody hand from Yuki’s mouth. 

– Congratulations. You were quiet to the end.

Sobbing and panting mixed in Yuki’s breathing when he powerless lay on cat’s arms, the reminder making him thought all the others behind that thin door. The few pieces of toilet paper Kyou settled under him before pulling out weren’t enough to dam the flood, but that was all he gave to the rat, and the clothes Kyou put on him forced Yuki to keep the seed inside. 

– I’ll go first, Kyou stated confirming his clothes were properly on before stepping out. – You should come soon too, or someone might wonder where I have lost you...

The smirk he gave to the boy who desperately gathered his breath and thoughts on the dirty floor not even noticing he touched it with his bare hands was satisfied. 

– You may not have time to eat lunch at this break, but I’ll fed you on the next..., Kyou promised unlocking the door and stepping out of the tiny closet. Slowly understanding the words the cat left to him Yuki stood up, straightened his tie and looked himself before stumbling after his so called boyfriend.

 

End of chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so patiently this chapter! All the new ideas I got couldn't make their way in, but I'm storing them for future use.
> 
> If you don't want to comment with your personal account being visibly, please log out, find my story and comment anonymously. Because I'm waiting for more opinions wether Yuki should die after the chapter that would be final, or will he survive and there will be few more chapters of their complicated relationship? Please vote!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Escaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the shorter chapters! Lately the chapters had grown ridicuously long, and I don't have time for that every week. Try to bear me! And check the notes at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuki was coming back to the class from restroom he had hurried (without looking like rushing) right after the break started, and soon the bell would ring and break end, forcing him to attend the class no matter of he was feeling. He tried his best for not act abnormally regardless the lightly trembling legs and pain in the ass, the least he wanted someone to notice his state. The cat expected too much from his stamina, doing him that properly during the lunch break was unforgiveable, and Yuki was both fumed and shamed now when he had calmed down after the climax. He was almost on the class’s door when the creator of all his troubles came out and carefully shut the door, not letting Yuki to enter. 

– How are you doing? Kyou asked smirking, keeping the door shut and leaning lightly on the doorframe with his shoulder. Few other students walked on the hallway, heading to their classes, and gloomily Yuki glanced at them, noticing that he couldn’t talk back as sharp as he would’ve like to. But acting as a boyfriend didn’t mean he couldn’t be unhappy sometimes... 

– Like you care, he snorted coldly, not facing Kyou but staring at the slowly emptying hallway. 

– Have I hurt your feelings? the cat pretended to be worried and lifted his hand to fondle Yuki’s cheek, but his smile was amused by the other’s clever acting. Yuki didn’t answer, he looked offended, and Kyou lowered his voice and brought his face closer before whispering: – Maybe I didn’t take as good care of you as you would’ve liked... 

The blood flushed over Yuki’s face. – It’s not like that! 

– Oh, so I _did_ take good care of you? Then maybe you’re angry ‘cause you’re still frustrated, you still want more..., Kyou teased and his other hand touched the rat’s hip so lightly it was hardly noticeable. 

– No, I..., Yuki tried to deny before Kyou would make false deductions, but he was too late, and the possibility that Kyou misunderstood in purpose was high. 

– Maybe you are tired of being satisfied so unfrequently, sometimes on every other day, but sometimes there’s too many days without relief..., the cat breathed in Yuki’s ear so that no one else on the hallway could hear him, which didn’t helped Yuki’s blushing at all. – Well that’s fine with me. I can help your sexual frustration to blow away every single day. I don’t believe your body needs a day’s rest anymore. You’ve became so horny...

The last sentence dropped heavily from Kyou’s lips and it was loaded with the lust he dared to blame the rat. 

– No, it’s nothing like that! I can easily keep going without – 

– No need to be ashamed by your animalistic needs, my love, Kyou grinned as the bell rang and he opened the class’s door, pushing Yuki in before him. – I’ll gladly help you with that...

It was only a whisper, and their classmates couldn’t hear it, but the red face Yuki made as he marched at his seat made them giggle and whisper how adorable couple the two Sohmas were.

_He’s going to double the pain and the humiliation by doing me **every day?!** How does that stupid cat think I could stand it?! He’ll broke me! He’ll tear my insides out! He’ll... He’ll probably only enjoys if he fucks me to death... Oh, God, help me!_

The twirling inside his guts made the rat press his stomach with his hand as unnoticeable as possible and he leaned a little forward over his desk. _It’s hard enough when I have to bear this every other day... God, I can’t stand this..._

He couldn’t concentrate to the class but he seemed like taking notes, and the teacher didn’t interrupt his gloomy thoughts as Yuki tried to survive during the class, noticing how his bottom started to feel wet and warm as the seed Kyou had spilled deep inside him poured lazily out, making him feel depths of the shame so roughly he could’ve die at any minute. For his mercy that was the last class of the day, and after that he would be free to go home and change and... 

Kyou came to stand next to his desk when the class was dismissed. 

– Let’s go home together, the cat proposed smiling almost friendly, and Tohru shined happily beside him. 

– Yes, let’s go! It’s so rarely we could walk together! 

– Honda-san, you don’t have work today? Yuki confirmed, a little relieved that Kyou wouldn’t be able to attack on him, but on the other hand he couldn’t put his clothes in the laundry without Tohru seeing them... 

– Nope! Tomorrow I have a shift, but today I’m free! Tohru told smiling and waited for Yuki to stand up. Trying to act like he wasn’t slow, only out of rush, Yuki collected his notes and stood up, glancing behind him to notice that most of their classmates has already gone. Tohru knew that the boys avoided crows that they wouldn’t transform, and Yuki hoped his actions today could be put on the same cause’s blame. Truly he was a bit worried if his trousers were _so wet_ it was visible... 

– You’re slow today, love, Kyou cut through his thoughts and made him flinch. 

– Ah... I was... in my thoughts, Yuki explained hoping that the cat wouldn’t reveal him. 

– Is that so? I will be better to watch over you, to not let you wander out on the streets, Kyou thought aloud and wrapped his arm around Yuki’s shoulders as they headed to shoe-lockers. 

– You don’t need to -, Yuki started, trying to shrug the cat’s arm away, but Kyou pulled the rat harder against him. 

– But _of course_ I need to. I need to take good ~ care ~ of ~ my ~ love... Right, Tohru? Kyou asked with playful tone, and Tohru giggled, nodding. – But of course! 

They walked along the streets, Kyou’s arm possessing around Yuki’s shoulder, and Yuki was too busy with trying to walk normally, trying to stop the bleeding, and trying _not to think_ what Kyou will do to him next, for being capable to follow the conversation. 

– I think you should go if you have time for it. You deserve some spare-time, Kyou cheered her to do the decision. 

– But I should prepare the food, and for tomorrow too since I got work tomorrow..., Tohru hesitated twisting her hands. 

– Don’t worry ‘bout us, we can eat outside in couple days or order something, it’s not a big deal, the cat promised lowering his hand from Yuki’s shoulder around his waist as they stepped out from the common street to the path through the woods. The rat flinched, and without looking at him Kyou started to tease him by letting his warm palm draw circles on Yuki’s back, each time lower and lower. 

– And you will come back at Saturday night after work? Kyou asked, and Yuki tried to pay attention to what the cat was talking about with Tohru, not to his hand that had wandered down on Yuki’s ass. 

– Yes! We will have something especially tasty for Sunday! 

– W-why? Is there some event then? Yuki joined the conversation when Kyou slipped his hand inside of the rat’s trousers and touched the wet rim. Both the touch and Tohru’s words made him jump. 

– You don’t know, Yuki-kun? Ayame-san is going to visit us.

 

Yuki walked around alone in his room, both fuming and panicking, unable to get through his thoughts and emotions. Ayame is coming. The most useless big brother of the entire world. Shigure had surely told him about Yuki and Kyou, but Yuki couldn’t guess how his brother was reacting to the information. He hadn’t thought about telling to anyone else than who _had to know_ , which means only the closest people around them, but he had never imagined to tell _everyone_. Not to Ayame, not to Hatori, not to the teachers (why Kyou couldn’t let him go during the breaks? All the teachers had seem them cuddling against the hallway’s wall, kissing in the corners, being _touchy_ like they were all alone and not in public...), not to anyone who wasn’t especially close to them. And now Ayame is coming and creating God know what kind of scene...

And then the Kyou’s threat of having sex with him _every day_. It was impossible. He really _needs_ the day or more to rest after the cat uses him so terribly _properly_. Even if he doesn’t beat Yuki to piece of shit, he was every time so greedy, so eager, so lustful he didn’t let Yuki go until the rat was almost unconscious of having too much sex, so roughly and so deep he was surprised how he wasn’t in hospital yet. But surely he will end up there is Kyou was going to fulfil his threat...

Maybe Kyou was careful not to cause him so much pain, so bad injuries he needed to be hospitalized? Maybe he pays attention to Yuki’s screams, his desperate crawling in the bed, on the floor, against the walls, maybe he reads Yuki’s actions and stays that calm he could control himself? Was it possible? 

Restless Yuki walked another two circles around the room. No, it couldn’t be so. That beast looks only for his own pleasure, he didn’t care how Yuki was feeling. But... Kyou had studied his body thoroughly, learnt every sensitive spot, even the ones Yuki didn’t know, and could drive him over the edge in seconds whenever he lands his hands on the rat.

His body started to feel hot, and confusing Yuki halted at the window. It couldn’t be... It _could not_ be... He hated the cat, hated him more than anything in the world, more than Ayame and Shigure and his parents and Akito _altogether_ , but... Kyou’s quiet tone echoed in his ears.

_I can help your sexual frustration to blow away every single day..._

_ You want to be fucked only by me... _

Shocked Yuki grabbed his chest. _No. No, it was impossible. He wasn’t... he wasn’t **aroused** by Kyou’s words. He wasn’t... _

He felt his pulse rising rapidly, making his cheeks blush and body’s temperature raise.

_No. It’s not possible._

His groins started to ache, and almost blurting into tears Yuki opened the window for having some cool air. 

_No! I don’t **want** to have sex with him!_

The conflict between his mind and body was too huge to him to bear, it shattered him, broke him totally, and the stress he couldn’t stand anymore forced him to transform. The white rat glanced once at the empty room behind it, then the open window, and jumped to the roof and ran away. Sometimes the decisions were easier to made in animal form. He ran, and he ran, and he ran. 

 

– I’ll be leaving now! Tohru informed others from the tiny entry, carrying her little bag and schoolbag with her.

– Wait a minute, we’ll see you off, Kyou answered from upstairs, opening Yuki’s door as he walked by it to say farewells to Tohru. The room was filled with silence, so Kyou took a quick look inside. He saw immediately Yuki’s clothes laying where they had drop, wind blowing through the open window, and guessed what had happened. _Did the idiotic rat truly thought he would get away like that?_

– Have a nice pyjama party with your friends! Kyou said hurrying to the door where Tohru was waiting. 

– Thanks! See you at school, then! 

– I’ll try to come pick you up after work, but you know, Yuki is a bit clingy sometimes..., Kyou stated opening the door ready, knowing that Yuki was anything but clingy, but having fun by blaming him from such a behaviour. 

– Hih! It’s alright, I can walk by myself, Tohru promised smiling, being so happy for the two boys loving each others so much. 

– May I have a hug before you go? Kyou surprised the girl, who first stared at him but then hugged him smiling. – Sure! Give one to Yuki-kun too! 

– Yeah, I will, Kyou said transforming into his cat form and running out of the door. 

– Kyou-kun? 

– I’ll take a little walk in my cat form, just hurry up before Hanajima thinks we aren’t allowing you to go! the cat yelled over his furry shoulder and vanished into woods.

Looking a little bit astonished Tohru closed the door and started to head towards her friends home, quickly getting over of Kyou’s weird action and waiting for seeing her friends again. They have all the time so much to talk about!

 

Kyou could smell the rat at the second he stepped into woods. Yuki had ran in panic, letting easily follow-able tracks on the ground, not to mention all the scents. Stress, sweat, hormones, pheromones. And beside it all, blood from the bit he created himself when smothering his orgasm scream in the toilet during the lunch. It was almost too easy, and Kyou was a cat, a predator, he was made to hunt down little creatures like that poor rat. It was all about the time. Since Yuki had transformed because of the stress he might stay as a rat longer than Kyou could keep his cat form, and it would be easier to find the hiding boy when he was a cat. After finding him... Well, after that it didn’t matter. Kyou fight against his urge to sneak quietly, he had to ran after the prey to catch him in time, and he was only an orange shadow when he followed the tracks deeper in the woods.

 

Yuki’s heart pulsed too fast. He knew it. It was always faster when he was a rat, but now it beat faster than ever before. It must be because of the stress he still felt, first time in his rat form. He was afraid his tiny heart couldn’t take it, and started to look for a place to hide. It was too exhausting to run anymore. He needed to rest. Maybe there would be hide under the trees, or maybe up on the trees were better... 

He was only starting to climb up when a scary aura behind him made him took a glance over his shoulder, and he saw a cat coming closer. It didn’t move like cat’s usually, it didn’t sneak closer but run, and though Yuki couldn’t see colours well as a rat he knew that cat was orange, and it wasn’t a cat at all. Yelping he tried to climb faster, crawl his tiny nails onto the tree, but he couldn’t until a strong hit of sharply nailed paw made him fly through the air and hit the ground so heavily he lost his breath. After a blink of eye Kyou was above him, burning him with the dangerously glowing eyes, and took the trembling rat in his mouth, turning to walk back to Shigure’s house.

 

 

End of chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waiting for more opinions and votes to the question of Yuki's surviving. Please let me know if you would like to release him from this naughty world or keep alive unwillingly enjoying all the cruel things Kyou is going to make him endure.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll keep updating even through holidays, so if you don't have anything better to do during Christmas, you are welcome to enjoy this fic!


	22. Brainwashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of my readers, enjoy the chapter 22!
> 
> Late warning, but if someone hadn't read this chapter already, let me tell you this chapter includes some bloody violence. Feel free to skip that part or whole chapter. I'll try to remember in future to put warnings at the beginning notes for those who'd like to avoid the most harsh chapters.

While they were in their animal forms they could still talk like humans, but neither of the boys wanted to. Kyou was quiet all the way back, and Yuki only whined quietly when Kyou’s saliva poured in the open wounds his nails made in Yuki’s fur. It didn’t took long for Kyou to figure out a way to the roof, and from there he stepped easily in Yuki’s room through the open window. Slowly he put the rat on the floor front of him and sat down to wait for the transformation he knew would come soon, it already tickled under the fur. He still didn’t say a word, only kept his glowing eyes on the rat, watched if he dared even to flinch, which Yuki didn’t do. The little rat’s mind was filled with the pain and the panic, his every cell cried him to escape, but he knew that was something he absolutely shouldn’t do, and so he ley still, pretending to be death, but the smarting in his wounds proved him he was unfortunately alive.

With a smooth exploding sound Kyou turned back into human, stood up and closed the window, not letting the rat escape anymore. He took the collar that ley on the table next to Yuki’s shirt, glanced at the rat and rolled the collar on his hand. 

– You weren’t allowed to take this off.

The rat kept quiet and closed his eyes as Kyou came closer and lifted the little animal from the floor. Leaving Yuki’s clothes behind Kyou left the room and took the rat with him in his room, closing the door carefully and making sure _his window_ was shut before putting rat on the floor and taking futons from the closet. Calmly he made the bed, like there wasn’t anything extraordinary happening, like he wasn’t angry to his little toy, and suddenly Yuki’s stress calmed down to the level he transformed back into human. Although he regret the transformation immediately. The wounds he had in his rat form were still here, in the same size and depth as they were when he was much smaller, drawing bloody lines from his right side over his back and aching so badly it made him curled in the floor. 

– Ghuh... Yuki grunted his teeth and tried to smother the painfully moan behind his lips, although the wounds were bleeding and burning like hell. 

– Come here, Kyou said, and his tone wasn’t threatening, not angry, it raised Yuki’s hopes before he understood it wasn’t friendly either, it was emotionless. 

It took his everything to crawl over the floor to the futon Kyou was sitting on legs crossed, he panted for the strain and the pain moving caused to him, but finally Yuki’s head was next of the cat’s knee and he looked up to Kyou’s face, waiting for accusation, punishment, anything that would finish him and let him fade away to the merciless unconsciousness. 

– Don’t do it again, Kyou warned him, tone ever so calmly, and lifted Yuki on his futon by the rat’s armpits, to ley on his unharmed stomach. Yuki nodded against the soft yet thin futon, appreciating it’s warm comfort, and twisted from surprise when he felt Kyou’s tongue touching his mangled back. 

– Ah! Wha-?! 

Licking the delicious blood running from the wounds Kyou didn’t answer at first, he bended over the trembling boy and followed the tracks from his side to the back, licked carefully all the blood from the rat’s skin, from each of the four scratch. Powerless to stop the scary monster Yuki pressed hands over his mouth to keep quiet, not to allure Kyou more, not to cry out when the pain in his wounds increased, not to scream when the cat’s tongue dig in. 

– It was so close that I would’ve killed you..., Kyou whispered when he could lift his head for a moment from Yuki’s back, from the bloody meal the rat was offering to him. – When you bled in my mouth I could’ve so easily eat you...

Shivers ran over Yuki’s body, real fear of death shook his existence so brutally he started to sob and hiccup, and the fact he was alive didn’t truly comfort him at all. 

– Don’t ever put me getting through of that kind of temptation again... 

The whisper was hoarse, not so calm anymore, it carried some hints of danger, heavy warnings, but also caring, and when the voice was vanishing in the darkness of the room, Yuki recognize the lust, the hunger, the desire Kyou felt towards him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think what the cat will do to him as he ley defenseless and wounded on Kyou’s futons, but Kyou stood up and walked to the door. 

– I’ll get some disinfection and bandages. DON’T you dare to move an inch.

Being nothing less than shocked by Kyou’s unseen kindness Yuki stay still as he would be frozen on the bed, staring at the wall eyes itching when the tears dried on his face. After a short moment Kyou came back, kneeled beside the teared rat and touched gently his back between the wounds. 

– Shigure is home, so I want you to shut your mouth even though this is going to burn like hell. Got it?

Yuki nodded and reached for the pillow he could press against his face, but Kyou took it away. 

– That’s not enough. A pillow can’t smother your voice very well. I’ll give you something else.

Uncertain of what the cat was thinking Yuki followed how he walked to the closet he had took the futons off and reached now for a box Yuki remembered from earlier. The toy-box. _What it could be that Kyou means -_

His thoughts halted as Kyou came back to him with a gag. – Bite this. As hard as you want. 

Only because he neither wanted that Shigure will hear his helpless crying Yuki agreed to open his mouth and let Kyou put the gag on him. The taste of the leather filled his mouth instantly, making him almost vomit, but he fought against the urge and tried to relax his jaws when the thick gag forced his mouth wide open around it, teeth digging into the a bit soft yet firm material. 

– Ready? Kyou asked behind him, and digging his hands in the blanket Yuki nodded, steeling himself against to pain.

It came quickly and sharply when Kyou poured the disinfection on his first wound, Yuki would’ve roar instead of screaming if his mouth wasn’t so carefully filled with the gag, the pain was so overwhelming it made him angry, but when Kyou disinfected the second wound and the liquid streamed down on his side, the rat had already ran off the power to feel anger. His legs spasmed on the futon, his whole body trembled so much he couldn’t stay still, and in case to keep the patient on the bed Kyou raised over him, sat astride above Yuki’s lower back and pushed him down from the shoulder with his other hand, keeping cleaning the wounds. 

– There’s two left, the cat told to him, and Yuki couldn’t make clear was it meant to comfort him or not. His teeth crawled deeper into the leather-gag and he felt little pieces of it flowing in his mouth, mixed into drooling, and the warmth of Kyou’s body as he sat on him, not having time to think that they were both naked after the transforming. He squirmed desperately on the futons when the cat disinfected the last two wounds, unable to move much but founding the struggling helping his difficult situation even a little. 

– They’ll heal in no time. Wounds you get in your animal form doesn’t stay long, they’ll vanish without leaving a scar, Kyou told him taping the wounds and running his hand over the barred side. – But I think you need to learn a lesson here, and some marks might help it...

Alarmed Yuki tried to glance the cat over his shoulder, but Kyou grabbed his silver hair on his hand and forced Yuki’s head against the futon, bending to whisper on his ear: – You weren’t allowed to escape from me...

Yuki was going to struggle, going to push himself up from the futons and run away from the cat, but Kyou knew to wait for him to fighting back. Irresistible he pushed Yuki against the ground sitting over the rat’s lower back and reached to the box. Panicking Yuki tried to make noise behind the gag, to crawl away, to drag himself further with his free hands, to spill the gag out of his mouth, but it all seized the moment Kyou hit his hand downwards and the whip on he held stroke in the middle of Yuki’s mangled back. Yuki threw his head backwards, against the determined hand that kept him down, and yelled against the gag. 

– You... 

The second strike left burning track from up to down over Yuki’s back on it’s right side. As a reflex the rat arched his back, the pain leaving him out off breath, helplessly his fingers reached wide open for something, anything he could grab, but the bare futons and floor under him let Yuki scrabble nothing. 

– Were... 

Third hit the left side, graving the end of the wounds on Yuki’s shoulder before landing on the unharmed skin below it, and the skin glowed first white, turning then red as the narrow line drew out the place that was hit. Letting Yuki’s hair go Kyou withdrew his hand and straightened his back, giving more space and effect to the upcoming spanks.

– Not... 

At the fourth time the whip licked the rat’s back from the armpit of his right side, crossing the taped wounds, and ending on his left hip, making tears run wildly over Yuki’s face and he screamed against the gag that smothered his voice good enough to spare Shigure’s ears. 

– Allowed... 

The symmetrical blow crossed the back and the wounds from left armpit to right hip, and getting crazy of the pain Yuki struggled under Kyou, hitting his hips up against the monster for dropping him down, but calmly Kyou only sat a bit further behind his disobedient slave, over the rat’s thighs, catching them properly under his weight, having very attractive view over Yuki’s beautifully formed butt and marked back. 

– To...

Kyou let the next spank land horizontally on Yuki’s lower back, right on the high of the belt, where it would hurt long and well, enjoying the unintentional jump of the rat’s hips and bare ass right front of him. 

– Escape...

The cat hissed the word giving it some extra emphasize, taking a little break between the word and blow that hit Yuki’s back as horizontally as the previous one, but this time at his shoulders, almost removing the tape from his wounds. 

– From...

Third horizontal side to side blow came from right, graving deep into the wounds on the open teared side, and when Kyou lift the whip from the skin, the tapes above the yet unhealed scratches turned red from the blood. Feeling like he was drowning to the tears and drooling Yuki tried to curl his body by turning on his less hurt left side, to protect his aching back, to stop the morbid action, and he wrapped his hands around him, caressing sobbing the right side that felt like been stabbed deep and continuously. 

– Me.

Kyou said the final line like he was going to end the world with it, not caring of Yuki’s visibly painful state but forcing him back on his stomach and letting the last blow land on the naked boy’s bare butt, tearing more sobs out of the frightened rat. 

For a moment the cat stayed still, panting lightly and estimating the alluring view. White tapes over the wounds had bright red marks here and there where the most harsh hits had crossed the tracks of the cat’s nails. Where the skin was intact the lines the whip had created glowed red against the paleness, each of them was clear and visibly, the spanks could easily be counted from the crying boy’s back. Even if the wounds will be vanished by the morning, the spanking lines will remind the little slave of his place. 

And the lesson was burned into the rat’s mind with the unbearable pain. Now was time for the second lesson.

Putting the whip away from Yuki’s sights Kyou raised from the rat’s thighs and sat on the futons, taking the sobbing boy on his arms. Yuki stayed curled as a ball, hands hugging his tortured body, face hided behind his silver locks. Without a word Kyou lifted his hand on Yuki’s neck, releasing the gag and gently taking it off from Yuki’s stretched mouth. It was covered with drooling, long, slimy streams poured on Yuki’s chin as he panted shallowly, jaws aching and incorporating after biting the gag so roughly. Petting the silky hair Kyou whispered with gentle tone: – You are sorry, aren’t you?

He made sure not to touch the mangled back of the boy, his warm hands wandered only on the unharmed skin, comforting rubbed Yuki’s neck, held him against the cat’s board chest. Although Yuki knew it was Kyou who hurt him, although a small voice told him to distance himself from everyone and hide alone in the darkness as he had done so many times before, the urge to allow the other to comfort him, hold him and dry his tears, the need to lean against the firm chest and pretend for a short moment it wasn’t all a play was stronger. The warm hand fondling his arm and other massaging his neck cut the edge of the pain, the steady breath hitting his hair and skin against his wet cheek gave him the comfort Yuki so eagerly had yearned for the times Akito had torment him, the times his parents abandoned him, the times he had been all alone.

The steady hand brushing his hair pressed Yukis fore cheek against Kyou's collarbone, and the warmth of the cat's body embraced the sobbing boy as he very slowly started to calm down. Yuki wanted to imagine he was a kid, held lovingly on safe adult's arms, the way he never was when needed, and not just a broken and uncertain teenager on his torturer's arms. 

– You are sorry for causing this punishment to yourself, right, Yuki? Kyou asked again breathing on Yuki's neck, the fingers of right hand buried into silver hair and left sliding downwards on the shivering rat's chest, speaking the tale of caring and love that made Yuki's heart ache. How he wanted it to be true, even at that short moment only, if someone could love him now, care about him, comfort him, not shove him away to endure the pain all alone... 

– Yes..., the rat whispered with voice the tears had shattered, keeping his eyes shut and leaning heavily to the strong body caressing him. – I'm sorry... 

– You don't want to get punished, don't you? the cat assumed kissing tenderly the tip of Yuki's ear, making the boy flinch on his lap, but because of his words or actions, that Kyou couldn't be sure. Maybe Yuki was... sensitive again. Testing he put his hand between the moaning boy's legs, grinning on what he found. Yuki’s arousal was already dripping wet. 

– N...no... Don't..., Yuki sobbed wrapping his hands around Kyou's neck and pressing his legs together, thighs squeezing around the cat's arm. 

\- Don't what? You know, I can't withdraw my hand now... And I don't believe that would be what you want. You want to be loved, Yuki..., Kyou said with deep, teasing tone, fingers running up and down on the rat's shamefully hard prick, following it's twisting against the pale abdomen and closing it on firm grip. Throwing his head backwards Yuki groaned rather loudly, he hadn't noticed his... _state_ earlier, it had buried under the sharp pain, but thinking back he remembered the last blow on his bare butt and how it send almost electric shock over his hips and perineum, recognize the shallow feeling of stiffening, but compared to the suffering it had been so minor it hadn't really get through his tormented brains. 

– Aa... aaahhh...

The steady fingers touched only the right places on Yuki’s length and he couldn’t deny the pleasure it gave to him, although it couldn’t erase the pain. As Kyou’s hands kept caring him Yuki felt like he was cut in half, other side yelling from the suffer and other whispering of the lust, and he melt into moans and sobs, hips meeting the fist that jerked him off so soundly. Smirking by himself Kyou rolled his thump over the extremely sensitive tip of Yuki’s dick, deeply amused how lustfully the rat’s body answers to the pain and punishments but deciding not to tease Yuki about it now, the uncontrollable trembling boy and his indecent, probably totally unintentional moves on Kyou’s lap satisfied him well enough. Yuki both sobbed and moaned, hiding his face against Kyou’s chest and throwing his head backwards in turns when the cat slowly drove him over the edge, legs still harshly pressing the strong hand that didn’t let it bother but squeezed the base of the hard flesh, fondled the length like silk, teased the knob until Yuki started to pant. He was about to hyperventilate. 

The screaming when Kyou whipped him. The desperate breathing via his nose when the gag shut his mouth and he was going to drown into the saliva. The crying when it was over. The sobbing when he realized how he had reacted to the punishment. And now the pleasure. Yuki’s lungs were on their limits, he was breathing too shallowly to get enough oxygen, but he couldn’t calm down and take deep, slow inhales, and the raising panic only mixed into upcoming orgasm. 

– K-k-ky-ooo-uu..., Yuki whispered with tremulous lips, his hands squeezing each others behind the cat’s neck, jaw so sore he wasn’t sure if he could say anything else, and what would he even say if he could. Kyou petted his hair and gently pulled the wildly panting rat closer, covering Yuki’s panicking mouth with his own and kissing very slowly, sucking Yuki’s lips in turns between his, tasting them, luring his tongue inside the alarmed boys mouth and sharing his steady breathing as he leaded Yuki to the climax.

Afterwards Yuki wasn’t sure what he did, why he did so, and he really didn’t wanted to think about it. He remembered climbing higher on Kyou’s lap, breathing inside the cat’s mouth relieved how easy it was when someone else controlled his inhaling, he had kissed Kyou back passionately, eagerly, willingly, like never before, and then he had came, and the bitter aftertaste of the pain that wouldn’t get erased that easily had turn the lights out in Yuki’s head.

 

Licking the delicious seed from his palm Kyou had put Yuki down on the futons, cleaned him (Yuki didn’t want to think was it by a tissue or the cat’s tongue, he was happy enough to find himself cleaned up even though he was still naked when he woke up under the covers), and went to gather his and Yuki’s clothes around the house before Shigure will start questioning. Although it didn’t really matter for the cat, he had some questions for the dog as well.

But Shigure hadn’t left his room all the day, and when Kyou went to ask him to order some food as the evening darkened outside, he received only few wondering glances, but the dog didn’t asked about the voices he might heard nor the very satisfied smirk on the corner of Kyou’s mouth. 

– Couldn’t you make the order, I have the canon under writing, Shigure whined rolling the pen on his lips and sighting as a spoiled brat. – Argh, I don’t know how to continue this... 

– Sure. I just order the usual stuff. You can continue writing your porn, Kyou agreed easily, finding the dog’s wallet on the table and taking few bills from it. 

– It’s not porn, Shigure denied furrowing his brows. – It’s very complicated adult’s relationship. 

_– Takashi kissed the thin neck eagerly, leaving red marks on the skin and luring his hands under Akane’s skirt and underwear..._ Well, that sounds like a vanilla porn to me, Kyou commented as he read the script bending over Shigure’s shoulder. 

– It isn’t! And even if it is, I’m out of ideas... How Yuki reacts when you do that to him? the dog turned the conversation into more interesting topic and looked intrigued at the lightly smiling boy who wasn’t a bit shamed. 

– Yuki doesn’t wear skirts, Kyou said simply, straightening his back and meeting very calmly Shigure’s eyes. – How does Ayame react into that?

The blow hit the goal and Shigure winced, giving up for questioning the cat. There was too much Kyou knew or had guessed about him, and being unable to read Kyou’s aims made him feel unsecure. Kyou turned to leave the room, and stopped at the doorway only to whisper: – I can show you how he reacts...

Shigure kept staring the closed door ling time after the cat, wondering what he had meant, and grinning to the thought of Yuki in skirt. Seeing that would totally help his writing...

Sighting again he turned his eyes on the screen. Maybe he should switch the main couple into gays, that would be easier to write, and there was always almost hysteric fan girls ready to fight over next homoerotic book he would write. And he could use the glimpses of his life in the book. And the loudest actions the teens have when Tohru wasn’t available... Odd that they’ve been so quiet today. He had heard Yuki moan only a little, and it had been so short moment there wasn’t really time to sit back and make clear what was happening. Maybe it has been only a quickie since Tohru wasn’t coming back this night and they have all the night... The third sight escaped from Shigure’s lips as he thought if he should try to sleep somewhere else than right under Kyou’s room, or try to record the night and use it later if he comes into dead end with his canon. 

Kyou had planned exactly what Shigure had figured out. There was whole night, and he wasn’t in rush. There was plenty of time to teach Yuki how unfruitful it was to run from him. To show him he didn’t want to run from the cat. So when the food came and Kyou took his and Yuki’s portions in the upstairs, he waited patiently when the dazed rat sat up to eat, eyes blurry and head so heavy he couldn’t understand at first why his jaw was so sore. 

– It’s hard to bite..., Yuki mumbled massaging his face and looking like being totally out of it, Kyou’s blanket covering his bottom half as he sat unsteady on the futon. 

– Eat some rice. You don’t need to bite that so much, Kyou proposed focusing on his plate before giving the rat a glance at the corner of his eye. – You’ll need the energy tonight...

Yuki shivered under the hot eyes and obediently put some rice on his sore mouth. 

– What do you... mean by that? he asked hesitantly, slowly remembering what happened behind he lost consciousness. The pain was there, clear and strong, but he felt shame again by his sinful actions when Kyou so easily overpowered him. 

– Your big brother is coming by the day after tomorrow, Kyou said, and the answer didn’t fit the question at all, it only made Yuki felt himself even more troubled. 

– He loves you, Kyou continued, emptying his plate and putting it away when Yuki only lowered his near the floor, loosing his appetite. 

– Not as a brother, Kyou nailed the last fact, fact that Yuki had guessed but never thought as a truth. There had been countless times when Ayame had said something like that, hinted about something bigger, deeper between them, but Yuki had thought they were only big words from a brother who abandoned him long time ago and was only apologizing on his own, badly twisted way. 

– So before he comes I’m going to teach you to whom you belong to, Kyou stated taking Yuki’s hardly touched plate and put it away, coming closer the wordless rat on his fours. Determinedly he pushed Yuki down on the futons, let the suffering boy turn on his left side when the tortured wounds hurt too badly against the thin mattress, and kissed the thin neck like in Shigure’s script. 

– I’m going to..., Kyou breathed on the shocked boy’s skin as his lips moved downwards on the mangled side. 

– Teach every inch of you...

He bit lightly the hip, lifted the upper leg and followed the line of Yuki’s calf to the ankle, licked the sole and toes. 

– To whom you belong. 

Yuki panted and bit his lip when the cat looked at him so self-confidence, so sure about what he was doing, _so sexy_ it made something twirl inside of the rat’s belly and stole all the words he was about to say. He wasn’t... Kyou wasn’t... They weren’t... It was all a play, but the moment Kyou separated his legs Yuki didn’t care about it, the warm, wide dick filling him, stretching him was enough, Kyou’s gentle hands holding him up from the ground were enough, the passionate kisses were enough, even if they were all lies they were there at this precious moment, they were true enough for Yuki to get drown in them, and comparing to the cruel owner kind of Kyou the passionately loving kind of Kyou was much better, and without second thought Yuki surrendered, allowed the cat to have him, to use him, to own him, not like a slave but like a boyfriend. 

Kyou made love to the pleasureful moaning boy for a long time, made sure the rat felt it deep inside him, made sure his mind couldn’t handle anything else but their mingled bodies, made sure Yuki was exhausted by all the orgasms before letting himself cum. Panting Kyou looked down at the quietly moaning rat who still obediently met his thrusts with his narrow hips, met his burning eyes with the dull purple ones, and Kyou bended to kiss the swollen lips as he forced his hard flesh deep between Yuki’s convulsing muscles, speeding up for the moment before exploding, filling and marking the slave as his own. 

Crying from the pleasure Yuki arched his back, the pain covering less than a half of his existence, and curled next to Kyou when the cat withdrew and came lay on the futon. It had felt so good, and Yuki wanted to imagine a little longer it was a normal, healthy relationship between two persons in love, and Kyou took him against his warm body, hugging him lovingly, but soon Yuki felt something stiffening again against his lower back. Uncertainly he turned to look at the cat over his shoulder. 

– Kyou..? You don’t... mean to do it again...? he asked weak from all the emotions he had lived through, but the cat answered grinning. – I need to teach you well... Isn’t repetition the most effective way? 

– No... We, we just did it, I can’t... _You_ shouldn’t be able... Kyou, no, please, Yuki refused helplessly as the cat started to kiss his neck again, hands wandering around the thinner boy’s sensitive yet sore body, turning the hardly resisting slave on regardless of his words that tried to prove the opposite. 

– I’m going to make love to you the whole night, Kyou whispered with a tone that told he wasn’t showing off but putting the facts on the table. Gulping Yuki met the lustful orange eyes before closing his quickly as Kyou buried some of his fingers inside the rat’s wet orifice. 

– And I’ll make you enjoy of it...

Moaning Yuki melt into Kyou’s hands, and he wasn’t able to stop the moaning for hours as the cat kept his words, both Yuki’s and Shigure’s pleasure and dread since none of them were able to sleep that night thanks to Kyou's selfish request. Somewhere on the city there was also three giggling girls gossiping, guessing the deepest secrets of love and having very short rest before the upcoming day. 

 

The end of the chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would still like having more opinions on what's going to happen in future. Is Yuki going to survive from Kyou's torturing him or shall he die and get free? Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Girls' plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing harmful in this chapter, (I think,) so all of you, enjoy! And sorry that I update this late, check the ending notes for more information. Also I have to keep going with the shorter chapters for some time now, sorry.

Kyou grinned by himself as he looked at the sleepy boy swanning on his seat, head nodding when the tiredness was about to win over him. Yuki seemed to be so close of falling asleep he didn’t even hear their classmates giggling. Giving out a little yawn the cat leaned backwards and followed amused Yuki’s desperate tries to stay awake.

It had been funny to wake Yuki up after only two hours sleep in the morning, if the rat’s state could be described as being awake. He had whined, mumbled something unclear with his numb lips and hoarse voice, his throat had been husky after the night long moaning, and almost fell down when he had tried to stood up. In the end it had been easier for Kyou to carry Yuki to the bathroom on his shoulder since the trembling legs couldn’t carry the rat, and Yuki had been so out of everything he hadn’t even resisted much. Shigure’s snoring had echoed from his study as the boys passed it, and Kyou had sneered to the audible sound of recording. The dog had some guts.

After removing the tapes from healed, scar less skin Kyou had washed the limp boy, cleaned him from all the sweat, cum and dirt, enjoying the view of the marked back of his toy. On the rat’s right side and left shoulder, where the whip had graved into wounds last evening, there were huge, red and blue bruising as a memento, and the thin spanking lines glowed red and swollen on the pale skin. Chuckling he had tighten the collar back on his slave’s neck and dressed him as a puppet, took him to breakfast and smothered his laugh when Yuki had fell asleep on the table while he was making the soup, fish and rice. Certainly the exhausted, absent minded boy was easy to handle, and as long as it was because of Kyou and not for avoiding him the cat allowed it. As a sleepwalker Yuki had stumbled to the school, and with heavy circles under his eyes crushed on his seat.

Arisa on the desk before Kyou didn’t looked much better. She held her legs on the desk and leaned backwards yawning, not giving a shit to teacher’s mention to put her legs down. 

– Oi, prince looks like he hadn’t sleep at all last night, Arisa whispered to Kyou over her shoulder, holding her textbook front of her like she would be studying. Maybe she was, regardless her gangster status Arisa kept earning good grades. 

– Hah, I would’ve been disappointed if he had fell asleep last night, Kyou laughed shortly back, not admitting anything too risky but surely hinting on that way. – But looks like you didn’t sleep much in girls over night party either?

Shyly Tohru glanced at them behind her book, her place next to Arisa let her easily hear the conversation, and her cheeks were beautifully red as she thought what they’ve been discussing last night while boys have some private time, and especially what Hanajima had said... 

– We were little busy with gossiping, Arisa agreed throwing a grin towards her other best friend, and quickly Tohru tried to focus on her studies. The talking with Uo-chan and Hana-chan had tickled her imagination to the whole new level, and even though all the mysterious sounds she had heard earlier, thinking what exactly had caused them made her heart beat faster. 

– Did you fuck the shit out of him or why the prince is so tired after the sleepless night? Arisa asked shameless as she was, half joking and half serious, of course the three girls knew the boys weren’t even close to the pure angels. 

– You speak terrible straight for being a girl, Kyou sighted, not really lecturing her, but he held his tongue since Tohru was listening and he had promised to Yuki he wouldn’t tell Tohru about their naughty routines. 

– So you did, Arisa deducted exactly right and nodded to herself understanding. – Was Shigure still home? You just waited until Tohru left? 

– I don’t care if Shigure is home or not, Kyou snorted underrating the dog and his perverted habits. – It’s only Yuki who’s a bit shy. 

– Hadn’t he asked any awkward questions? My old man asks all the time if I have a boyfriend yet, Arisa told looking a little pissed off thinking of her father. 

– Totally. Last time he asked how Yuki will react if I seduce him when he is wearing a skirt, Kyou blurted and grinned after when Arisa shoved her legs down and turned to look at the cat. 

– WHAT?! 

– Arisa Uotani, sit down and focus on the class, the teacher asked so politely it was threatening, and giving Kyou a glance that yelled: ”we talk about this later” Arisa turned back and grabbed her textbook again. On the other side of the class Hanajima looked at their direction, and formed the delicious words with her lips. 

_Sohma Yuki-kun wearing a skirt... What a splendid idea..._

 

It felt like the class wasn’t ending at all, and when it finally did, Yuki stumbled uncertainly to Kyou’s desk where the three girls were already gathered. 

– I’m... I’m going to wash my face, the rat announced, but looked at Kyou asking permission for that. Showing him a skewed smile Kyou stood up and walked with him to the class’s door. 

– Try to wake up, okay, love? I’ll let you take a nap when we are back home, the cat promised kindly and kissed Yuki’s ear before sending him go. – And don’t lost on your way or I have to come and look for you... 

– Okay, Yuki mumbled sleepy, not sure if Kyou was truly kind or just acting and too tired to analyse the cat’s behaviour too closely, he was simply happy Kyou wasn’t watching over his every step even though he might not trust Yuki after his try to escape. But surely he wasn’t going anywhere in the middle of the school, and the cat could believe in that. Smirking Kyou patted Yuki’s sore butt and pushed him gently on the hallway, turning back to his desk and the awaiting girls. 

– So, about Yuki’s clothing..., Hanajima started looking calmly at the grinning cat. 

– He hadn’t said he would do such a thing, Kyou reminded the exited girls, but both Arisa and Hanajima snorted to that. 

– Sometimes there’s issues you don’t need to discuss. 

– Just dress him up and don’t you dare to keep that view only for your personal entertainment. 

– He didn’t liked it when he had to dress in skirt on the culture festival, Kyou said calming the girls down as good as he could and sitting on his place. – He was really ashamed when everyone was looking at him. 

– But of course. That was really non-sexual skirt, anyone would be shamed to wear something like that. Senpais didn’t have any taste what comes to fashion..., Hanajima sneered being well aware of her sense of gothic fashion. 

– What if... what if we wouldn’t be looking? I mean, he surely would look like a princess and I’d like to see that, but if Yuki-kun feels bad about it..., Tohru mumbled uncertain what to do with her conflicted emotions. She surely would love to see Yuki in a skirt again, but she didn’t want to cause harm to Yuki with her selfish wish. 

– Take a photo! No, a video would be better! Right, Hanajima, Tohru? Arisa came up with an idea, turning towards her friends victoriously. Kyou smirked behind his palm. 

– Oh, yes, a video of the prince blushing in a skirt..., Hanajima repeated slowly, emphasizing every word at a time with eyes closed, as she could see it already. Tohru blushed. 

– There’s one problem. I don’t have a skirt for him, Kyou dropped the girls from their heaven. – His big brother could make him some, but it would be waste if he’s not going to use them. It would be better if he tests first is it a thing he could do in future as well... 

– Mm, he could... loan mine, Tohru proposed shyly, looking at her shoes face red. – I have the winter uniform waiting in the wardrobe... 

– Tohru’s school uniform is the most beautiful thing in the world, Hanajima praised lovingly and grabbed her dear friend's hands gratefully. 

– That’s right! You use the shortest skirt at winter too, right, Tohru-chan? That’s exactly what the prince should wear, the shortest miniskirt ever! Arisa added smiling at her friends and leaning then far over the cat’s desk. – So today you’ll dress him up on Tohru’s winter uniform and take us some photos and videos.

It wasn’t a question but a demand, and although Kyou didn’t needed to agreed, he had nothing against it. 

– Is there some memory left in your camera, Tohru? he asked grinning, already making plans for the afternoon. – I could loan that too, if I can have copies... 

– Sure! I have it in the upper drawer on my desk, and there should be lots of space left! Tohru answered immediately, excited if it would really could turn true, and blushed even deeper when the door opened and Yuki came back. Sleepy the boy trudged across the room, not noticing Tohru’s shyness and Arisa’s and Hanajima’s lewd glares as he stepped next to Kyou and let him pull Yuki on his lap. 

– Welcome back, love. You still look tired, Kyou hummed embracing the rat’s waist with his arms and nipping the earflap with his lips, careful not to rub against the sensitive spanking lines on Yuki’s back. The gentle hug was so comforting Yuki landed his head on Kyous shoulder without thinking twice. 

– I still am..., Yuki muttered closing his eyes, the cold water had made him feel a bit refreshed but it couldn’t light the weight on his eyelashes, and even the aching warmth on his back lulled him, it didn’t poke his nerves and keep him awake as it might without the night long exercise that had made him numb. At that moment Yuki didn’t mind how many people where looking at them, he craved for the safe and comfort Kyou had showed to him last night, although it poorly hided the cruel violating earlier. 

– Had something better to do at night than sleeping? Arisa said her guess out loud and grinned, making Tohru and Yuki blush. Confusing Tohru tried to push her friend on the other direction and stop the verbal teasing. 

– Uo-chan, I think we should... That we... Oh, yes, you have to explain me more about what we talked before! 

– Tohru-chan is right, we shouldn’t tease the prince too badly. He might have a heart attack, Hanajima agreed following the other two girls and throwing one more glance towards the boys over her shoulder. – Although these waves are so delicious I might not need any other nutrition... Shall we go to buy snacks? 

– Huh? You just said only the waves are enough... Well, whatever, I want something to drink, Arisa gave up, and giggling the girls left the class. 

– You... you didn’t... tell them, right? Yuki asked shyly, his face still red and hiding on Kyou’s neck. 

– No, I didn’t. You know how Tohru’s friends are, very sharp. They made their deductions all by themselves, Kyou asserted petting the little piece of unharmed skin on the rat’s lower back. 

– Hopefully they are not going to tell to Honda-san...

The whisper wasn’t much more than a shallow breath, full of fear and shame, a desperate wish. 

– Mm, maybe not... I think they like Tohru’s innocent way of see the world. Maybe they’ll protect it like you are protecting her...

Kyou’s hand moved on the spanked hip of Yuki’s, earning shivers and painful wince out of the rat, and smiling contented Kyou bended to speak right on the alarmed boy’s ear: – What will you do today to keep me satisfied and Tohru’s innocent heart safe..? 

Yuki bit his lip that had started to tremble, closing his eyes against the rude stare. That’s right, Kyou wasn’t truly he’s loving boyfriend, he was just playing the role, and the play has just turned more difficult to get through. Somewhere deep in his chest Yuki felt a sharp pain that he tried to ignore, and grab weakly Kyou’s shirt on his hand. 

– I’ll do what you want to. Just... Keep her out of this, the rat whispered quietly, not seeing the fire on the cat’s eyes.

 

 

The end of the chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm truly sorry it took so long for me to update, I lost totally the idea during the vacation. There was one especially cruel and bloody fic I read, and although I've never before found stories that violence arousing, that one was. So when writing my fic, sentence by sentence, it was really hard because my mind was stuck on the other level, on the level where dying would be the craved blissing. At first I needed to read again everything I've write thus far and drown into my world again, find the level of mostly mental torturing I'm using. And still all the time when I took a break the darker, crueler thoughts came back. It's hard to keep Yuki alive with these thoughts... I'll try to put the ideas that doesn't fit in this fic into another story, but that steals time for writing this one.
> 
> So again, I'm sorry, I'm truly struggling with this, when I earlier wrote few pages a day now it's hard to create few decent sentences. But I'm not giving up with this.
> 
> Also I'd like to try and write with someone, like a roleplay. Let me know if some of you are interested! I'm not part of any writing community, so I don't have buddies for that.
> 
> Cheer me! I'm doing my best to give you more chapters, although I might ruin my schedule permanently!


	24. Preparing a shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence or raping in this chapter, feel free to read even if you are into sweet stuff.

If Yuki could have analysed his surroundings better that day, he might had noticed how awkwardly and over spirited Tohru acted when she left to work. He might have paid attention to Tohru’s friends’ quiet conversations, he might wondered the evil smirk on the cat’s lips, but he was too exhausted and confused to really see what happened around him. The promise of the nap after school sounded like a heaven, as far and hardly reachable, but when Yuki scuffled back to home, or more like: let Kyou lead him home by hand, he hoped it would be true. His every muscle, every nerve, his mind and heart craved for the rest. 

– We’re home! Kyou hollered as they left their shoes in the entry, then he turned towards the puzzled rat and grinning lifted him on his strong arms, starting to carry him upstairs. – Time to put you to sleep. 

– Oi! I can walk by myself! O- Kyou! Yuki tried to refuse on the cat’s shoulder, but the other wasn’t listening. 

– Yeah, yeah. Don’t struggle, we’re going to stairs, Kyou warned him and tightened his grip on Yuki’s legs. He was still grinning when he finally drop Yuki down on his soft bed in the rat’s room. 

– Why are you doing this..? Yuki asked quietly keeping his eyes on the bed poles. – No one is looking at us, why you still act like my boyfriend?

His chest ached even before Kyou answered anything to the question that had confused him for sometime now. 

– I think Shigure is home, Kyou avoided the question and flexed his shoulders, hiding the smile Yuki’s timid actions had raised on his lips, discovering lots of Yuki’s thoughts through these simple sentences. The rat was about to break down and drop on his awaiting hands. Just a little more...

Yuki sneered. 

– The dog can hardly count as a person..., he mumbled moving his stare from the end of the bed to the floor, maybe unintentionally showing how low he thought their guardian was. Kyou chuckled. Yuki couldn’t guess how lewd Shigure truly was... But maybe he’d learn it soon. And would never look for help from that direction either. 

– Well, isn’t that the way you want me to act..., Kyou assumed smiling alluring and climbing on the bed above the rat’s tights, grabbing Yuki’s fine silk tie on his hands and loosening it. 

– Don’t you want me to act as a caring and loving person, Yuki? he continued quietly, seeing how Yuki freeze and blushed, turning his face quickly away after accidentally meeting the cat’s rude eyes, but all these embarrassed movements only agitated Kyou. Teasingly he opened the buttons on Yuki’s shirt and drop it down from his shoulders. 

– Kyou, I can’t... Last night..., Yuki mumbled alarmed, afraid the cat would abuse him again, afraid of getting naked front of the hungry beast. 

– Mmm, you were loudly last night, Kyou breathed on Yuki’s neck before kissing it, letting his hands wander on the rat’s belt and opening it. 

– Ah! Kyou, please, I really can’t... Every day would be way too much, and especially after a night like that..., Yuki tried to make some sense on the cat’s thick head, and fell down on the bed when Kyou lifted his legs to undress the pants for him. 

– You cried so desperately my name, as it was the last word you knew... I couldn’t tell if you were begging me to stop or to continue, Kyou teased letting Yuki’s legs free from the uniform trousers and looking how the thin rat quickly turned on his side when the mangled back touched the mattress, no matter how soft it was it was still too much for the spanked boy to endure. 

_Neither did I..._ Yuki though hiding his ashamed face on his palms and curling up, throwing a terrified glance at the cat when the bed creaked under him and he sat next to the tensed up boy. 

– Please, Yuki inhaled sharply as the tanned hand reached for him, fondled his belly and dug in his underwear. This time he was sure Kyou knew that he meant to beg to stop. 

– I just put you into sleep, Kyou said as comforting, but the skew grin on his lips told that it was for his personal entertainment too. The definite fingertips found soon what they were looking for, and started to wake up the aching length between Yuki’s legs. 

– Aah..! Please, don’t... It will just hurt..., Yuki begged grabbing the blanket and hiding his face under it. 

– I’ll make sure it feels good even when it hurts, Kyou promised determined and made the struggling boy hard in no time. 

Smothering his sob mixed moans in the blanket Yuki juddered on the bed, it really hurt to get hard again after the night long activities, the ache burned in his flesh and veins, but when wet warmness embraced his dick Yuki gasped. The pain wasn’t unbearable comparing to this... sweetness. He started to pant heavily under the covers when Kyou gently licked his shaft, cried a little under the agitating touch on the tip of his dick, bit his lip not daring to ask more when the firm lips fondled him. Yet Kyou still didn’t suck him, didn’t let Yuki to enjoy the totally new level of blowjob, he spared that sensation to some other time. Now it was enough to tease the sensitive rat with his tongue and lips, drive him over the edge that never was far away with the minimum actions.

For Yuki the tender touches weren’t minimum at all, they made his blood run wild and hot, limbs fidget on the mattress, breath escape from him, lips spelling the cat’s name letter by letter, desperately, feverishly. The fingers pressing the base of his hard flesh made him squirm, made him cry, but Yuki covered his mouth with the bite marked palms and let Kyou lead him to the end, having really smooth and unpainful orgasm regardless of the suffer in his testicles that the cat had milked dry the night before. 

– Haaaa-aah..., Yuki sighed when the warm pulse covered his whole body, relaxed his muscles and made him weak. Not even the slurping sound from his groins interrupted the newly founded peace in his mind, without resisting he let Kyou pump the last drops out of him, only when the cat lifted his head licking his lips and came closer Yuki blinked his eyes. 

– Sleep well, sleeping beauty, Kyou said grinning and kissed Yuki’s unprepared lips, sharing the taste of lately created, new seed with his toy. 

Inefficient the rat tried to push him further, but Kyou didn’t withdrew before trickling some of the load in Yuki’s panting mouth. 

– Someday you’ll start to like the taste, Kyou whispered threatening, chuckling at the rat’s disgusted face and raising to sit next to him. 

– Now, try to have some sleep. I’ll wake you up later, the cat continued covering Yuki’s attractive naked from properly with the blanket, staying beside him and landing his hand on the narrow hip of his slave. 

– Mmm, Yuki mumbled unsure what to say, he was still confused of the reasons of Kyou’s actions, but then the tiredness took over him, and feeling the cat’s oddly comforting warmth near him Yuki fell asleep.

 

When Yuki had slept half an hour and didn’t seemed to wake up anytime soon Kyou stood up from the rat’s bed and quietly left the room. He found fast the uniform and camera from Tohru’s room and grinned by himself remembering how excitedly Tohru had offered them for use. Surely Tohru didn’t mean to cause any harms to Yuki, the rat simply was too good-looking for girls to resist him. That was understandable. Even though Kyou wasn’t going to share Yuki, he could share some glimpses of the innocently acting creature of sin. Actually he had planned something like that for some time now... Giving some pics to Tohru and her friends was only appetizer. 

After taking the clothes and camera on Yuki’s room Kyou stepped in his, grinning madly at his new ideas. The web shop had delivered the items some time ago, but he had waited for reasonable event to use them, and decided carefully what he took with him this time. Kyou didn’t wanted to shock his unsteady toy too badly at once, didn’t want to make him used to these little extras, didn’t want to make him numb to the surprises, Kyou wanted to move slowly, step by step as he drove Yuki deeper and deeper in the prohibited world of sex. The reactions Yuki showed to him were so arousing each time...

Without creating any noise the cat sneaked back at Yuki’s room and bended over the soundly sleeping boy, caressing his pale face that would soon again turn into the tempting hint of red. Slowly he pulled the blanket away from the defenceless body, petted the smooth skin, let his eyes wander on the perfectness of the slave, the swollen, achy spanking lines on his back, the big bruising on his side and shoulder, the smaller ones on his hips when Kyou had hold him a bit too roughly when the passion had flowed over them at the night. He wondered how Yuki could look so innocent in his sleep although all of his body screamed the sexiness. But that only made him more attractive. No matter how much Kyou played with his toy’s body, the face, the eyes were still innocent and shamed, confused to the point Kyou found it hard to stand. He hoped it would take years before Yuki would be entirely lost in the lust.

Today’s actions were only little piece of big puzzle, and calming himself down Kyou looked estimating the rat’s body. He grabbed Yuki’s underwear from the floor where he had dropped them before and gently put them back on the sleeping boy, patting the sore yet irresistible butt when he was done. Yuki didn’t move a muscle in his dreams, so Kyou moved his hand on the rat’s chest and teased the little, pink nipples until they got hard under his fingertips. Grinning Kyou put a nipple clips on Yuki’s very sensitive chest, watching amused how the rat started to move on the bed, disturbed by the uncomfortable sensation, but didn’t still wake up on his own. Without rush Kyou slipped his slave’s long, pale legs in the skirt and lift his hips up to pull the short piece of fabric high enough, barely covering the tight underwear. Next he dressed the girls’ long sleeves winter uniform shirt on the sleeping boy and settled him back on the bed.

Yuki looked adorable. His long eyelashes touched softly his smooth cheeks, silky locks framed his both beautiful and boyish face, following the sharp line of his jaw. Pale fingers were curled a little near of his face, his bended legs were tightly closed, and the narrow hip didn’t poked visibly under the skirt. As beauty as a girl, and yet easy to recognize as a boy. Perfect.

Smirking by himself Kyou reached Tohru’s camera on his hands and took few innocent pictures of the sleeping rat. Then he put the camera away and took his cell phone instead, taking some indecent pics where he lifted Yuki’s skirt a bit more, showed his round butt under it, the visible line of his dick through the underwear, opened the ribbon and exposed a little more of the alluring chest. After checking all the pics Kyou corrected the unsuspecting boy’s clothes and left downstairs, Tohru’s camera with him. 

– Are you going to order some food soon? Kyou asked settling himself to lean on Shigure’s doorframe. 

– Hoaaaah..., the dog yawned without minding to hide it at all, sitting somewhat at his desk. – Why don’t you? You seem so energetic even today...

– What you did when you listened us last night to get that sleepy..? Kyou asked back skewed grin playing on his lips, raising his other brow. – Only recording shouldn’t be that exhausting...

The cat smirked, thinking how badly Yuki would startle if he finds out how Shigure was eavesdropping them, how Ayame would freak out if he hears that Shigure gets aroused listening his little brother, likely even getting off when recording the sounds from upstairs and imagining how Yuki would look under Kyou... And Akito. Akito who still thought he had all the animals in leash. Akito who believed the dog will obey him no matter what. How badly the fragile God would shatter if he finds out all the dirty things Shigure was doing with his beloved animals...

Shigure flinched. – How did you- I didn’t... What are you talking about?!

Kyou’s eyes looked around the room until they found what he was looking for. – There it is. Your old tape recorder. Aren’t you old style? It made such a noise when it whirred. Did you remember to turn the tape in the middle?

Lazily Kyou stepped in the room, passing the dog that had turn pale very suddenly. He seemed to be walking at the recorder on the shelf, but threw the papers down from the desk, looking -not surprised- at the c-tape that was hidden under the notes. 

– Oh, Shigure, Shigure..., Kyou sighted taking the tape on his hands. – Did you truly _tried_ to keep this as a secret? For me it looks like you wanted to get caught...

Bored look on his face Kyou estimated the tape on his hand. Shigure gulped, hoping that the cat wouldn’t crush the tape on his fist, there were few quite good parts in it... Then he started to worry if Kyou might break his nose instead. For his relief Kyou threw the tape back on the table. 

– You should move in to modern times. Here.

Kyou put Tohru’s camera next the tape on the table, waiting for the dog to take it. 

– Isn’t this Tohru-kun’s camera? What are you doing with it? Shigure asked astonished about Kyou’s lame reactions and turned the pink camera on his hands. The cat grinned. 

– It’s more like _what you are going to do with it_... 

– Me? Shigure repeated, finding the power button and turning the little device on. He opened the file of the recent pictures and gasped loudly. The perfect view of sleeping princess filled the tiny screen. 

_Yes, you. When Yuki sees you holding the camera and taking pictures of him he'll never trust you again..._ Kyou thought gloomily, but didn't told his deepest intentions to the dog.

– You wanted to know how he’ll reacts. I’m going to wake him up. If you want to see some good reactions come after me, and take the camera with you. We shouldn’t let Tohru out of the fun only because she’s at work right now...

Shigure stared at the loitering back of the cat, wondering what kind of monster he has living in his house if Kyou could do that cruel jokes to his boyfriend, but then the excitement of seeing Yuki with his own eyes in that -Shigure looked again at the picture- _in that mini skirt_ won over. He played with the camera a little, got familiar with the adjustments, and sneaked after the cat.

End of the chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still struggling with this, my brains want to create so much more violent chapters... But I keep those thoughts in another stories. It seems that I will be late with my updates from now on.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> Update at 13.2.2019
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I am still writing the next chapter, and struggling with it like I would have a real writer's block. It doesn't help that I got a job that takes 10 hours of my day and couple more for commuting... But I haven't forget you and this story. I'm working on it. And each time there's a kudo waiting for me in the email I'll get more energy to keep fighting to tear the words out my mind.
> 
> Thanks for waiting. I'm not leaving you guys. I'm not going to let Yuki go that easily...


End file.
